All The Lemony Goodness
by HoneyWriter78
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto notice a suspicious hooded figure and decide to follow only to come across a secret oasis. Little did they know that it was someone they knew very well. My first fan fiction hope you enjoy so please be nice! This is a very long one shot contains lemon very mature! Also contains other long one shot pairings Hinata x?
1. NaruHinaSasu A Pleasurable Tryst

**A/N:- Updated 05/17...Amending spelling errors and added extra content enjoy... (This chapter will also be featured in my other series called NaruHinaSasu Chronicles, a collection of stories ranging from one shots to 4 part chapters) involving this threesome pairing. This is my very first ever story posted on this site so I do have an attachment to it...I hope to bring a sequel or two to this story so look out for it in future.**

**Disclaimer:- All Naruto Characters belong to M. Kishimoto**

**All the Lemony Goodness**

**Chapter 1**

**~~A Pleasurable Tryst Amongst An Oasis Consisting Of Three~~**

**NaruHinaSasu (threesome M/F/M) Not Yaoi! (Rated Mature)**

The village of Konoha now stood once again proud, the six stone heads of the previous to present Hokages could be seen in the distance looking over the entire village as a symbol of respect, stature, and awe to whomever looked upon it.

The sounds of villagers closing their stores after a busy days trading was the only sounds being heard as the sky was beginning to be completely blanketed over with approaching darkness. These days it was now peaceful only a year ago the 4th shinobi war ended in victory thanks to Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha and of course Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake all the members of team 7 finally working together to defeat Madara and his followers.

Sasuke had recently returned to the village parting with his fellow Team Taka members, he had slowly started to settle back in to society with help from Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi who was now the reigning 6th Hokage.

Naruto and Sasuke had spent much of the day together sparing practically till early evening, Sakura was working full time at the hospital with Lady Tsunade she had recently started dating Rock Lee so she didn't spend much time with her team mates. The two of them had decided to go for a drink and go over a mission they would be undertaking in a couple of days. The tavern was busy but not packed they found some good seats and drank the night away something they rarely do.

After a few hours they had decided to leave and go to their homes when Sasuke caught a glimpse of a hooded figure jumping gracefully over the rooftops concealing themself in the shadows. Watching the figure suspiciously he tapped Naruto on his shoulder causing the blonde to look at him giving him the signal to follow him they set off in pursuit.

Naruto at first wondered why Sasuke wanted him to follow him, until he too noticed a hooded figure racing through the rooftops whoever it was also intrigued him. This person whomever it was masked their chakra very well. Following at a relatively safe distance so they wouldn't be caught following, they watched as the stranger had left the sanctity of the village walls heading into the vast forest before them. Continuing on they noticed they was getting further and further away from their home until they saw what would appear to be a dead end.

They watched as the hooded person disappeared into the rocky surface, still watching from behind the trees Sasuke and Naruto went up to where the person last stood. Both of them were feeling apprehensive that this could be a well organised trap set to capture or kill them both

They were stunned to find however that there was a narrow passage leading to what they was uncertain, they both nodded in agreement as they slowly entered the passage and cautiously walked down the pathway to whatever laid await for them at the other side.

Further down the pathway they got they heard the sound of a vast amount of water like a waterfall coming not to far away. Both still hiding their vast chakra signatures, they approached a wider open space with a golden light that was radiating from the beautiful looking plants the only source of light from within.

Each plant bulb gave a warm magical glow, hearing the sound of water getting louder they saw big size rocks around the wide space large enough to give them cover for a surprise attack. Both shinobi crouched as they approached one of the many large rocks and Naruto carefully peeked over to see what was going on. Not seeing much at first as there was another big rock in front blocking most of the view he could make out what looked to be steam rising to what used to be an active volcano. The rays of the moon shining down on that particular side of the cave. Signalling to Sasuke they had to move forward again they both crouched carefully to the next huge rock but this one had good cover from the front and back incase they were attacked from both sides.

Sasuke and Naruto slowly looked over and was stunned at what they found. In front of them was a large pool of water it was a natural hot spring with beautiful wild flowers growing around the rock surface the slight glow of the bulbs giving extra light along with the rays of the moon. Higher up was a big hole showing the many stars shining in the night sky but what shocked them both was the naked figure of a woman who was stood on the surface of the spring twirling and dancing with small pools of water surrounding her.

Whoever she was, was controlling the water around her in a beautiful and mesmerising way showing her perfect concentration of her chakra control. Her creamy white skin seemed to radiate a soft glow from the moon's rays upon it. At first both of them didn't realise who it was, as her face couldn't be seen where they was situated. After a few more minutes the woman stopped what she was doing and had her back facing them her curvaceous hour glass figure appealed to both of them. For some reason Naruto felt like he had seen this scenario before a few years back with Team 8.

Still intrigued they watched as she removed a long wooden pin securing her dark blue tinted hair which, slowly cascaded down past her shoulders finally resting against her mid waist. Slowly turning herself around abit they saw the shape and size of her very large firm breasts causing an uncontrollable heat travelling south into the area of their crotch

"Oh my god teme t-that's H-Hinata!?" Naruto whispered stunned. Sasuke who was also blushing was also surprised and feeling the sudden throb between his legs nodded

"Shhh be quiet dobe...she'll hear us" he retorted quietly

Both of them watched as she had now lowered herself into the warm spring sighing in contentment her cheeks showing a tinge of dark pink that made her look incredibly sexy to both of them. Their eyes watching her closely as her hands travelled down her body at first they was just watching her wash her body but they then heard something else which, made them nearly spray blood from their noses.

Heavy breathing could be heard from her direction as they saw movement going on beneath the water both of them silently cursed the water from blocking an irresistibly delicious looking view from them both realising that the quiet and very shy Hyuga Heiress was pleasuring herself. Completely unknown to her however was that she was being watched by two pairs of eyes doing so.

Hinata came to this secret spot for the past year accidentally stumbling across it while she was gathering herbs to make her healing ointment. Much to her surprise she was mesmerized by the natural beauty of the flowers and the water was a constantly running hot spring it was perfect for relaxing, and being alone when she needed it.

She always came late at night sneeking past the many Anbu and ninja on patrol by going a different route beyond the villages walls. She would always wear a hooded cloak the one she wore belonged to her late cousin Neji, she missed him terribly and treasured it as it was bigger than her own and would hide her small frame.

A couple of times in the week during the night she would come to this place to train in her battle stances and control her chakra, also to have some much needed alone time. Hinata was a shy girl who wanted nothing more than to have romance to be kissed and touched to explore a man's body her dreams would be full of lean muscled torso's with perfectly sculptured abs especially after what happened earlier in the day.

She was walking back home from training when she saw she was by team 7's training ground hearing noises she peeked through bushes and saw to her surprise Sasuke and Naruto both shirtless the tops of their bodies covered in sweat making their skin glisten against the sun. Her pale lilac eyes roamed each defined muscle that was perfectly sculpted through hard training and hard work. Hinata felt incredibly hot a growing sweet ache throbbed inside her.

She quickly left hoping she wasn't noticed and headed home as quickly as she could deciding that she would visit her secret oasis tonight to seek her own pleasures recently only known to her from listening to Ino, and Sakura and their topics of conversation that she innocently listened to with a subtle interest.

So she waited until everyone went to bed and she knew she would be able to get out of the compound without the guards knowing anything. So she pulled up the hood of the overly sized cloak and kept to the shadows jumping from rooftop to rooftop masking her chakra out of the village and into the forest where she took off making sure no one had spotted her. After a while she reached her destination running down the small pathway and into the vast cavern inside removing all of her clothing she began to train using her chakra to move the water around her enjoying the feeling until she felt she needed to relax and sooth her aching muscles from her training from earlier.

Gently sinking onto the warm steamy water her body relaxed blissfully causing her to sigh in gratification. She then gently rested her head on the rock behind her. Her thoughts suddenly cast back to the two members of team 7 as she was washing herself she began to trace the area between her legs with her fingers that had again gave off a sweet throb causing her breath to hitch and she began panting heavily.

Her fingers gently stroked her lower lips in slow up and down movements she felt intrigued and embarrassed at doing this to herself but she wanted to experience what her friends did remembering the details as her fingers touched her erect bud that caused her body to shiver. Her head tilted back and her back arched in indescribable pleasure letting out a soft moan.

Her cheeks darkening at the lustful sob that escaped her lips wanting to feel more of where she had touched she gently stood back up on shaky legs up from the water and sat against an angled rock lying herself down upon its surface, she raised her knees and spread her legs slightly while her fingers gently brushed her folds to find that certain spot again.

Once again her legs trembled as her fingers found the erect pearl just above her center, using one finger she slowly began pressing her finger lightly doing circular movements her body shuddered at the indescribable pleasure she was feeling licking her dry pink lips her other hand came up towards one of her large breasts and began massaging her erect nipple tweaking it with her finger and thumb. Her moans was growing more quicker and louder as she was too lost in her thoughts completely unaware she was being watched by two fully aroused men.

They watched as their shy team mate of the Konoah 9 was sat obviously touching herself they were both silently cussing the water that concealed their view but judging by her deep blush and heavy pants that she was starting to enjoy herself. Suddenly her head tilted back and her back arched as a lustful moan escaped her lips causing both of them to feel more aroused than they did before.

Naruto quietly unzipped his trousers and released his painfully hard cock from its tight restraints and began to stroke himself Sasuke looked down smirking but felt he had to do the same as well both of them froze when Hinata stood up somewhat shakily from the water her body now in full view to both of them her pale creamy skin glowed beautifully in the moonlight. Her long midnight blue hair swaying around her back and front, her perfectly rounded large breasts with light pink nipples bounced as she moved causing a sharp intake of breath from both members of team 7.

They were still both in deep shock over her wonderful curves she had hidden well from both of them, her deep blush evident upon her cheeks feeling slightly apprehensive they watched as she sat upon the rock surface and led down upon her back. Both still watching intently, they saw her raise her knees up and slightly open her legs wide they looked upon her intimate area nearly losing it totally. Her insides was a pale pink with a slight tuft or blue hair both men blushed as they watched her long creamy white fingers gently brush against her lower lips until her fingers touched the top and her legs began to shake and another lustful sob escaped her lips..

"Fuck teme this is amazing!" whispered Naruto excitedly Sasuke still taking in the delightful sight before them couldn't agree more with the blonde and just nodded his head in agreement.

"Hn...This is too hot dobe so let's keep watching" he replied in a slow whisper

They watched wide eyed as Hinata's finger did circular movements on her clit, watching as her perfectly pink pussy began to weep in appreciation. Her body was trembling from the new sensations she was feeling making her lose her senses, they both smirked as her other hand traced up to one of her saucy large breasts and began tweaking the pale pink nipple as she licked her lips and moaned her wonton cries in front of them. Each scene made them grab and stroke their painfully hard cocks more feverishly. Sasuke watched on and nudged the blonde beside him and whispered into his ear

"Hey dobe I think this is all knew to her?"

"Huh, what do mean teme?"

"What I mean is that, this must be her first time pleasuring herself dumbass!"

The blondes eyes widened at his teammates words and a deep blush came to his own cheeks silently thanking kami for this beautiful arousing site before him. Sasuke still watching had an idea they were both painfully aroused why not help Hinata experience pleasures she had never had before, while they enjoyed every ounce of her gorgeous body she had to offer them. Sasuke silently began to think of a plan to do this as Naruto nudged him lightly in the ribs

"Whoa... Sasuke look at her!"

Sasuke looked over and watched as her hand between her legs was rubbing herself faster her body was convulsing her legs was trembling violently

"Looks like she's about to cum" Sasuke replied still looking at the arousing site

"Ohhhh god, Ahhhhh, No...No...W-what...I..I..." Hinata moaned out

Sasuke and Naruto gulped as she was bucking her hips subconsciously to the movement of her hand and something snapped inside her as her love juices sprayed across the rock surface and into the steaming hot spring below. Her body still shaking at the delicious experience she had and just collapsed exhausted on the rock. After what they both just witnessed Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear his plan whilst the blondes eyes widened and he vigorously nodded his head in approval.

oOoOo

Hinata opened her eyes slowly as her body still shook from her climax she had never felt something so intense before in her whole life. Slowly she sat up when she heard a noise in the distance feeling slightly panicked she wrapped her shaky arm to cover her large breasts as she activated her bloodline eyes 'The Byakugan'.

"W-Who's t-there?" She whimpered

"S-Show y-yourself!"

Hinata was now standing up on shaky legs as she reached for her towel and grasped it tightly against her naked body, still scanning her surroundings. She couldn't see anyone so she sighed in relief and deactivated her byakugan. What she didn't know was that Sasuke had created a powerful genjutsu with his sharingan to buy them a little time for the plan to work.

Sasuke appeared from the rock and casually walked over slowly towards Hinata who was blissfully unaware he was approaching towards her.

"Hinata?" Sasuke spoke acting shocked at her being there.

"S-Sasuke..s-+san?" Hinata stuttered shocked at him being there

"W-What a-are you d-doing here?" She asked feeling very embarrassed.

Hinata although stunned suddenly felt immensely relieved that she was neck up high in the water at this moment in time. The only tale tell sign was her blush that had darkened a deep red when he stared at her and was beginning to remove his clothes.

"S-Sasuke s-san w-what a-are you d-doing!?"

Still looking at her blushing face just shrugged his shoulders

"What do you think I'm doing?" he teased

"I'm coming in to use the hot spring of course?"

Hinata froze in place not knowing where to look she glanced down so she couldn't see Sasuke removing all of his clothes she felt extremely vulnerable as she heard him step inside the hot spring sighing his approval as he sat down.

"I...I..didn't know you k-knew about t-this place Sasuke san?" Hinata nervously asked as she cautiously lifted her gaze.

Immediately her pale lilac eyes was staring into onxy coloured eyes that stared into hers. Sasuke tried to fight his growing erection that was remembering the earlier scenes that entertained him and Naruto not to long ago he hoped this plan he thought of worked, and so far so good.

Not answering he just stared at her making sure he had Naruto give the signal that he was ready which, by his intuition was nearly about time. Naruto was already in place completely stripped of his clothing concealed by the shadows ready for the show to begin. Sasuke took a deep breath and moved a little closer towards Hinata not to make her suspicious or nervous as he began speaking last thing he wanted was for the shy Hyuga heiress to escape their clutches.

"Well...The strange thing is I didnt!" He answered truthfully

"O-Oh" Hinata nervously replied thinking how was she going to get out without him seeing her nakedness

Sasuke just carried on talking.

"You see we thought there was a spy that infiltrated the village so we followed and found this place, when we found the spy little did we expect the show she gave us!"

Hinata listened intently to what he was saying only catching the words at the end that made her body tremble and her face to her neck go a brilliant shade of bright red.

"P-Pardon?" Hinata whispered not sure if she heard correctly but had a seeking feeling she hadn't misheard.

The last Uchiha was taking in her deep red blush and had obviously caught on to his words so he smirked as he repeated what he had said.

"I said we followed what we thought was a spy to this place when we found her she gave us quite an amazing show" he repeated

"W-We!?" She asked afraid to know the answer

"Oh me and Naruto" Sasuke calmly replied searching her reaction to the blondes name being mentioned he wasn't stupid he knew the way she looked at him feeling slightly annoyed about that.

Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief not only had she exposed herself with pleasure in front of Sasuke she had done it in front of her long time crush Naruto too. Feeling panicked Hinata jumped up and dashed to her belongings to cover herself and escape this embarrassing situation she found herself. But as soon as she stood up she was grabbed from behind by none other than a very naked Naruto.

Hinata glanced behind her in absolute shock and despair, shock because he grabbed her around the waist from out of nowhere and despair because she was standing there fully naked not only in front of her long time crush Naruto but also Sasuke too.

"N-Naruto k-kun" she all but spluttered out in a nervous and shocked stutter.

"Hi~na~ta-chan" Naruto whispered into her ear causing the Hyuga Heiress to go incredibly weak at the knees feeling her back against his hardened chest brought her to slightly shiver in response.

"You have been a dirty girl haven't you... Hi~na~ta?" Naruto teased huskily in her ear.

The blonde had brought his lips up towards her earlobes as Sasuke watched on as her cheeks began to burn even hotter. Her one arm was wrapped around her generously large chest in a protective manner, while her other hand covered her most intimate virtue between her milky cream thighs.

"N-No...I...I.." Hinata whimpered

Naruto sucked on her earlobe enjoying her trembling body leaning against him he had never felt so aroused as he did now. Sasuke approached them both slowly, moving in front of a now wide eyed Hinata also leaning towards her ear he began to whisper to her.

"Yes you have Hinata...You was oblivious to us watching you...Or did you enjoy being watched?" Sasuke curiously stated intrigued.

He also began to suck on her other earlobe wondering how the shy princess with the all seeing eyes never registered either of them? But then again they was extremely good at concealing their own chakra, which made him smirk inwardly. Hinata was very nervous and was still stunned speech less never in her wildest dreams did she expect to be caught pleasuring herself in front of both male members of Team 7 her crush included.

Hinata felt Naruto trail downward kisses on her neck as he moved his hand slowly down along her arm. Her nerves grew increasingly stronger knowing that her arm was still covering her large breasts from their view. The shy beauty bit her lip trying hard not to give in and expose herself even more to their eyes. The blonde had noticed her stiffen when his fingers trailed softly down her arm that was conveniently covering her chest. He was determined to pry it away from her breasts so he coukd take them all in while Sasuke did the same on her other one that was covering her intimate sex.

Working together they ganged up on the shy girl as the blonde left trails of soft kisses diwn her neck and shoulder whilast Sasuke glided his wet tongue upon her delectable looking skin by licking up and down her neck causing her to immediately feel weak at the knees causing her to try to resist them.

"N-No d-d-don't" she whimpered to them both who completely ignored her protests.

Naruto grabbed her arm pulling it away from her chest holding it in place as she feebly protested. His blue eyes darkened when he saw her impressive globes and immediately gazed intently at her breasts and was overjoyed at the size of them.

Up close they was big, firm and soft he gentmy took one into the palm of his hand but they were too large, he pinched the newly pert nipple between his fingers causing Hinata to flinch and gasp at his touch. Her face was severely flushed as her pale lilac eyes was wide in shock and dismay feeling embarrassed at being exposed to her crush especially not confident in her own body.

"N-No d-don't touch m-my Aahhhhh" Hinata breathlessly started to moan

Hearing her quietly moan out to them caused Naruto and Sasuke to smirk, Sasuke who had also grabbed her other breast did the same while he spoke sensually to her into her ear.

"Don't touch what Hinata chan?" Sasuke cooed

He was also massaging her other breast causing Hinata to tremble violently at their touches. Sasuke lowered his head and brought his hot tongue to Hinata's fully pert nipple causing her to gasp louder whilst his other hand held her other arm moving it to her side. Naruto chuckled at her reaction as he was still tweaking her other nipple.

"Does that feel good Hi~na~ta? You seem to be really sensitive! Isn't she Sasuke?" The blonde stated with a grin.

Sasuke moaned his approval feeling her soft mound in his hand her juicy nipple on his tongue, Hinata subconsciously moved her body more closer to let Sasuke and Naruto recieve more access to her breasts each touch they gave was like bolts of electricity running up and down her spine.

"Ahhh" Hinata moaned seductively.

Naruto moved his hand lower along her outer thighs whilst Sasuke distracted her by sucking her breast. Naruto who noticed that Sasuke had already moved her other hand away. Now exposing her lower regions that was now further ingrained in his memory. He carefully and gently brushed a finger against her now moist lower lips feeling her heat and wetness Naruto groaned into her ear

"Hinata-chan... You are so fucking wet down here"

Hinata gasped as she felt his fingers slowly explore her lower lips her breath hitched as he gently probed inside rubbing her moist folds slowly traveling to the place she touched earlier he wanted to hear her moan the same sweet cries from earlier that had turned him on so much. Sasuke noticed what Naruto was doing and grabbed Hinata gently around the waist ready and waiting on her reaction that he was sure was soon to come.

Hinata was lost in new sensations the hot breath against her ear from her beloved Naruto kun along with Sasuke's hot wet tongue caressing her hardened nipple made her body move on its own to the pleasurable feelings she was feeling. She gasped as she felt fingers lightly brush her lower lips then heard Naruto moan in her ear, his moan along with sasuke's own moans did something to her insides.

Hinata felt an arm reach around her waist softly as she then felt a familiar feeling coming from her intimate place Naruto was touching the spot she touched earlier but this time the feeling was much more powerful than before her whole body convulsed and bucked wildly. Naruto and Sasuke watched her with smirks at her innocent and lustful reaction she nearly fell to her knees but luckily Sasuke had gotten a good hold of her by her waist.

Using his other arm he too ventured lower to where his blonde team mate was currently exploring. The last Uchiha slipped his fingers inside relishing the heat and her increasing wetness, as he introduced his thick finger into her wet and tight virgin cavern while Naruto kept rubbing circular movements on her protruding pearl.

Hinata flinched the sensations they was giving her was making her wild both of their eyes was watching her reaction to their lascivious touches

"Ohh Ahhhh w-wait...Ahhhh don't S-Sasuke s-san Ahhh s-sto i-it Naruto k-kun...Ahhhhhh.. "

Both chuckling at her reaction they both each moaned in her ears

"Your so sexy Hinata-chan this is just the beginning" moaned Naruto

"Seems your body wants this princess...You feel soooo good inside" groaned Sasuke

"N-No...Ahh..d-don't s-say it l-like t-thaat...Ahhhhhhh" Hinata said between moans

Sasuke introduced another finger slowly moving in and out of her, her inner walls clutched tightly around him he felt the spasms coming from within her. Naruto who was still playing with her clit could see Hinata was losing it greatly. Having enough he grabbed her face with his free hand and turned her towards his and took her lips with passion probing her lips with his tongue begging her for entrance. He didn't have to wait long when she moaned and he closed his mouth against hers and his tongue explored her mouth with his hot tongue caressing hers while she was moaning into his kiss.

Sasuke was watching on intently wanting nothing more than to claim her lips too. His fingers was pumping in and out of her wonderful wet pussy that was turning him on even more.

"We better move this over there" Sasuke said pointing to another area.

The place he pointed at looked comfotrably soft for them to continue, it was a mossy looking area that had plenty of room to spare for all three of them to continue. Reluctantly breaking away from the kiss Naruto stopped playing with her swollen erected clit. Sasuke reluctantly removed his fingers from within her as they began to move a disoriented Hinata Hyuga to the particular area they had selected.

oOoOo

Guiding her quickly between them so she wouldn't escape they soon arrived immediately laying her down upon the soft cool moss, now she could see both of their raging hard ons standing proudly at her gaze as they were both complete nude without clothing. Sasuke had saw her eyes lingering upon their hard cocks taking them all in seeing her pink parted lips that made him have visions of them around his hard length.

"Like what you see Hinata?...Come here and touch it" Sasuke commanded softly

Hinata looked up at him and then at Naruto who was watching the play unfold he was enjoying seeing her body from a different angle. His blue eyes devoured her flat toned stomach, the curve of her large hips, as well as her long slender toned legs and of course her large juicy breasts that beheld the most cute little pink nipples he'd ever seen.

Her long slender neck, and her visible red lips that was slightly bruised from his demanding kisses looked so sexy to the blonde as he heard Kurama chuckle within him. He knew Hinata was very innocent and both he and Sasuke knew they had to slowly break her walls down. That was the plan Sasuke had devised as they knew it was all knew to her due to the lack of experience the blonde felt unusually happy about that.

Although he had to work with Sasuke, they had to gently coax her to let them in. They knew it was late and a few Mike's away from the village but he didn't mind time was on their side tonight and he would make sure that they fully immersed themselves in pleasure.

Hinata nervously but gently grasped Sasuke's hard cock much to Sasuke's appreciation, she gently moved her hand up and down his long hard shaft causing his whole body to tremble in desire. Hinata watched him intently and glanced at Naruto also not wanting to leave him out, so she made a grab for his hardened length as well.

Once she made contact with his cock the blonde also did the same thing she felt his whole body shiver to her touch. Hinata seemed to love the feeling of control she was having giving pleasure to both these handsome men whose eyes were locked on hers this in turn was making a certain heat grow within her. Watching her intently Naruto and Sasuke watched amused as her hands slowly stroked up and down against their now painfully hard and weeping cocks.

Sasuke groaned his approval when Hinata brushed her fingertips on the tip of his dick that was already oozing out droplets of precum. The sticky substance lubricating her fingers with it while again stroking his cock more firmly. Naruto also groaned his appreciation too as her hand also stroked his hard cock which also began to produce droplets of precum. Remembering the girl talk from Ino, she leaned towards Sasuke's cock and licked the tip causing him to shudder.

Naruto watched intently as she began to trace her tongue in an up and down movement along his team mates hard member feeling his own arousal get painfully harder it was turning him on watching this innocent woman probe his best friends cock with her tongue. Feeling braver she took his cock into her mouth making Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen with surprise. The bluenette bobbed her head up and down twirling her tongue around his thick and hard shaft causing Sasuke to instinctively thrust his hips subconsciously, the pleasure he felt was intense as he placed his hand on her head gripping her hair as Hinata hummed around him causing vibrations to envelop around his hard member.

"Oh...Shit!...Thats...ughh" Sasuke groaned as he could feel himself about to release it felt too good.

"Shit! Hina...I'm...Gonna..Ughhhh"

Hinata felt his length twitch violently against her tongue as his hands held her head close a few seconds passed as a loud and long moan escaped from him tasting his imminent release inside her waiting mouth. Drinking everything up the taste was different but not unpleasant, feeling his sluggish thrusts of his hips then releasing her mouth from his cock.

She stared up at Sasuke who was panting heavily from his orgasm he had just had look I down at her with dark lust filled eyes that made her toes curl. Sasuke grabbed her as he started kissing her roughly with unbridled passion tasting himself in the process. Minutes passed by when the heated kiss between them broke. The kiss was hot as he took his time to see Naruto's reaction in turn noticing the strain his friend had been holding.

Hinata who was on all fours turned and crawled over to the blonde like a predatory animal stalking its pray whilst licking her plump lips causing Naruto to flush at the scene before him, noticing Sasuke grinning at the blondes reaction. Hinata took hold of Naruto's painfully hard member slowly stroking it while spitting a huge amount of saliva on the purple engorged tip causing the sat still blonde to jump slightly and then hiss.

Sasuke watched intently as Naruto shivered at Hinata's touch running the saliva all around his throbbing cock she then lightly traced her hot and wet tounge over his sensitive tip licking up the precum droplets causing Naruto to close his blue eyes and moan loudly. If he kept looking at her he would cum within a heartbeat, he felt her tongue trace down the sides of his dick stifiling another moan from his lips. He then felt her mouth fully take him into her hot wet mouth feeling amazin as she lapped her tongue all around his shaft making Naruto tremble in pleasure. He felt her caress his sack with her trembling fingers making him groan even more feeling her head bob faster up and down he could feel his imminent release grabbing her head and fisting her hair he was slowly losing himself to the pleasures she was giving him

"Ohhh Fuck...Yessss... Ughhh...Hinataaa...Ohhhhh..." Naruto moaned loud.

"Shit...Hina...Fuck...I'm..gonna...Ughhhhh" Naruto continued immediately exploding inside her mouth.

Hinata once again drank it all down getting used to the unique taste. Releasing his cock from her mouth with a loud wet pop sound. Naruto felt overwhelmed and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him kissing her roughly the same as Sasuke experiencing the taste of himself within their kiss. Breaking away for much needed air and to regain their breathes a small trail of saliva was their connection from their tongue battle.

Hinata was now knelt in front of the blonde feeling really strange so she decided to get up and get dressed until she was stopped by Sasuke who had pulled her back down.

"S-Sasuke!?"

"Where do you think your going?" Sasuke playfully asked

"Ano..I.I..was..going..t-to..get..d-dressed" she nervously answered.

Sasuke who kept her gaze with his shook his head and leaned towards her grabbing her arms he turned her around and pulled her onto his lap with her back facing him a deep crimson blush grew on her cheeks as Sasuke leant towards her ear and lightly nibbled her earlobe making her tremble against him.

"Sorry but we can't let you do that. We have to show you our appreciation Hinata" Sasuke spoke in a quiet husky voice full of pent up passion

"Hey dobe are you ready?" Sasuke asked the blonde who scratched his head and had a mischievous smile spread across his face

"Sure am teme" he replied lightly.

Naruto moved up beside Sasuke Hinata started feeling nervous again at the close proximity. Sasuke sensing her fear gently turned her head towards him and his lips sought hers the kiss was very intense on both sides tongues were caressing each other as Hinata moaned lightly at the kiss breaking away for air. Naruto who was knelt in front of her leaned in and started taking over on kissing her passionately. Hinata felt lost to their relentless kisses having never been kissed in such away before. Each time made her feel hot, each time their tongues caressed each other making her want more. Sasuke watched as Naruto and Hinata was passionately kissing each other prompting Sasuke to lick and moan in Hinata's ear

"You like being kissed don't you" he groaned

Hinata shivered and moaned into Naruto's mouth feeling a pair of hands grab both her breasts Hinata flinched while Naruto who was in cohorts with Sasuke kept her busy with his mouth. Sasuke gently caressed each breast with his hands massaging them still enjoying the softness and size of them noticing her little pale pink buds harden to his touch. Grabbing each one of her nipples and giving it a gentle tug and squeeze still moaning his appreciation in her ear

"What's this Hinata? Do you like my touch? Your so sensitive" Sasuke said in a groan causing Hinata to moan hard into Naruto's mouth as Sasuke pinched both nipples hard.

"Fuck your tits are fucking great can I have a taste Hime? He moaned again in her ear

Naruto who was watching while kissing her maneuvered Hinata around so that Sasuke was on her left side and he was on her right side keeping her back against one of the many large rocks for support. Naruto took up kissing her again tilting her chin his tongue easily gained entrance breaking down each barrier of resistance in doing so.

Sasuke leant down and took her left breast into his hot mouth running his tongue around the sensitive peak making Hinata moan into Narutos's kiss. Sasuke whilst sucking her left breast caressed the right tweaking the other pink pert nipple with his finger and thumb causing Hinata to arch her back and break away from Naruto's kiss moaning loudly. Naruto smirked as his friend was sucking and biting her nipple while playing with the other he then began to lean towards her ear

"Is that nice Hime? Naruto moaned softly causing Hinata to blush scarlett and pant heavily

"W-Wait...Ohhh..." Hinata moaned softly causing both males to grow painfully hard enjoying her sweet moan and delicious blush on her face.

Sasuke looked up and removed her breast from his mouth and was up against her other ear while Naruto was by the other Sasuke then turned her face towards his their eyes caught in a powerful gaze as Sasuke seeked entrance to her lips again Naruto began to caress her right breast and moaned in her ear

"Your breasts are great Hinata why did you hide them I forbid you to do it ever again"He moaned causing the Shy Hyuga to tremble.

Sasuke was watching giving Naruto the signal to work down wards pulling Hinata down on the soft moss they both led beside her with Hinata in the middle noticing how close she was to them made her aware of her predicament. Sasuke reassuringly kept kissing her enjoying her soft tongue against his. Naruto lightly traced his fingers along her curves as he slowly travelled down wards. Sasuke also followed suit with his own hand for the same destination. Hinata trembled at their touches that when both of their hands grabbed each one of her legs causing Hinata to flinch and break away from Sasuke's lips in surprise and embarrassment.

"N-No...P-Please... N-Not t-there" Hinata pleaded softly.

Trying in vain to keep her legs held together, she was however no match for them both as they parted each of her legs wide and glanced at her adorable pink pussy that was now going to get the attention it was crying out for.

"Hinata, your so adorable" moaned Sasuke in her left ear

"Yeah Hinata-chan...I'm so fucking hard right now looking at you" groaned Naruto in her right ear

"Keep your legs parted Hime" Sasuke ordered.

"Trust us Hinata-chan" whispered Naruto

Hinata felt so embarrassed her naked body in full view to both of them she had never been so intimately exposed as she did now. The shy blunette was trembling in fear at what was to be expected, she felt their hands slowly caress her inner thighs both touching different areas of her pussy. Naruto and Sasuke touched her folds and noticed how wet she was both of them groaned in excitement.

Sasuke worked his way to her bundle of nerves while Naruto licked his thick finger that had Hinata's love juices and she tasted amazing hoping to have a quick taste at some point all he wanted to do was to hear her moans and bring her to release like they had. The blonde was on a personal quest to bring her to various climaxes and was determined to do so as this wouldn't be the last and only time he would be intimate with her.

Breaking away from his raging thoughts Naruto lowered his hand and entered inside her soft wet folds caressing inside her gently feeling and seeing a slight tremble from her thighs that caught his attention. Finding her opening he slowly and very gently inserted his fingers inside, groaning at the wonderful heat that encased his fingers tightly. She was soaking wet as he felt her tight inner walls squeeze down on him loving the feeling and knew it would be heavenly on his cock.

He slowly rocked his finger in and out whilst Sasuke watched on intently as Naruto begun moving his finger in and out hearing his moan of approval at the feel of her insides. The raven was amazed at her wetness and easily located her still swollen clit that was painfully aroused much to his enjoyment. Taking his finger he placed it into his mouth licking the tip with his tongue covering it completely with his saliva.

A few seconds passed then he removed it from his hot wet mouth placing his wet finger upon her then pressed on it making hard circular movements hearing her getting wetter they both looked at her watching her soft expression change from embarrassment to pure ecstasy.

"Ahhh...W-Wait...S-Stop...Ahhhhhhhhhh" Hinata completely arched her back from the floor as she moaned.

This action had prompted both Naruto and Sasuke to smirk with pride as they was going to bring her to the very edge of pleasure that she would be begging them both to relinquish her growing ache they was steadily building.

"What's this Hinata chan? Your getting extremely wet" moaned Naruto in her ear

"N-No...I-it...C-Caaan't...B-Be...Ahhhhhhh" Hinata tried to talk but she couldn't help but moan.

Sasuke and Naruto chuckled at her she was so embarrassed yet extremely sexy the beautiful Hyuga was biting her hand to stop her moans from escaping past her lips.

"Hmmm Hinata-chan your pussy is crying for more of our attention. Listen can you hear that? Your wet sounds are amazing!" Sasuke whispered

"Ohhh don't ahhh" Hinata groaned trying to fight it she could hear sqwelching sounds as black eyes and blue eyes stared at her lilac eyes in lust making her grow more aroused and about go explode.

"Oh shit! Hinata-chan...Your fucking closing down upon my fingers...Woah!" groaned Naruto

Who was currently getting really aroused by the second watching her fall apart Sasuke and Naruto knew she was getting extremely close and began to up their attacks.

Sasuke was still rubbing Hinata's clit applied more pressure against it doing faster circular movements hearing the sounds of her wetness was driving him wild also. He was moaning whilst he traced her breast with his tongue biting her nipple with his teeth causing Hinata to scream.

Ahhhhh S-Sasuke s-stop! N-Naruto Ahhhh s-stop I-It"

Hearing their names made them grow even more hornier than ever. Naruto thrust another finger inside her feeling her insides twitch at the extra digit going in within her.

"Kami...Hinata-chan... Your awesome...Hmmm" Naruto groaned as his fingers were being gripped tightly

"You look to be so tight...She needs to be extremely wet dobe" Sasuke looked on as he caressed her nipple still feeling his fingers getting soaked from touching her clit.

"Fuck...I gotta try something." Naruto announced as Sasuke watched him remove his fingers from with her.

Naruto licked his dripping fingers from her juices hungrily into his mouth and tongue groaning at her taste that was so sweet. Moving up kneeling in the balls if his feet he got in between her thighs giving Sasuke a cocky grin as he placed his warm mouth on her sex. Hinata immediately arched letting out a lusty sob as Naruto delved his tongue into her wet folds greedily sucking her juices.

Hinata was panting as her thighs shook she tried to move away but Sasume as well as Naruto held her firmly in position. The skubds of Naruto lapping her sex with his mouth was erotic and out more strain in both men who was trying hard to be patient but it was a losing battle. The way her hips seemed to lasciviously buck against the blondes face seemed to get them to breaking point.

They both watched in satisfaction as Hinata was about to break before them.

"Ohhhhhhhh I..I..I.." Her hips continued to buck against their assaults both of them enjoying her losing control Sasuke could see her fear and looked at her with an honest smile

"Let go Hinata... Just let it go"

Hinata felt the coil at the pit of her stomach snap watching her sexy expressions knowing she looked so sexy there Sasuke added more pressure to her bundle of nerves while Naruto quickened his tongue by entering deeper within her Hinata convulsed as she felt some thing about to burst inside her

Ohhhhh, I...I...I..feel...Weired...I'm cummming!"

To watch the shy and innocent Hyuga losing all her control was so erotic she was so innocently adorable both Naruto and Sasuke couldn't wait to pound into her.

"Let it go baby let it go" said Sasuke softly watching her climaxing face Naruto was enjoying himself too greedily lapping it up

" just cum for us Hina" Show me your face as you cum"

That sentence was all it needed as she screamed her release and sprayed her juices all over Naruto's face as Sasuke's looks on slightly chucking. Naruto licked his cum drenched face and fingers while Sasuke looked at Hinata who was led panting breathlessly and dazed at her second climax.

Naruto grinned and wasted no time and got in between her legs once again and put each of her legs upon his shoulders positioning his cock between her folds soaking his entire length with her juices. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke who was watching him telling him silently to get a move in as he wanted some action to. He glanced down at the breathless beauty who hadn't registered her predicament yet. The blonde bit his lip to contain his growing excitement then got ready to break through the barrier that was her virginity.

Sasuke watched on getting ready for his turn as well as taking the other virginity he was going to claim they would then swap around and experience both between them. Hinata had felt movement of her legs being lifted she turned to see Naruto in between her thighs looking down at her with a sexy grin upon his face with Sasuke by the side staring at her intently with deep onxy eyes.

"Get ready Hinata-chan I am going to make you mine" moaned Naruto.

Before she could even protest he thrust deep and fast within her as her virgin barrier broke feeling him enter her entirely. Sasuke watched intrigued at the blonde who took her thrusted his hips harshlybreak in and taking her virginity groaning loudly as he did so as Hinata moaned just as much. The blonde then painfully remained still who was then paitently waiting for Hinata to adjust. A few minutes passed as he then started to move he again groaned as he felt her grip him tightly. Hinata moaned out loudly she felt so sensitive from her climax that when he moved her whole body trembled and succumbed to this new intense pleasure.

"Ahhh...W-Wait...I..I...Ohhhhhhhh...N-Naruto...Kun!" Hinata tried to speak but her sentences was lost to moans.

The sensations she was feeling was way to intense and couldn't help but moan, Naruto was feeling her insides spasm her wetness was making his cock glide easily within her and twitched in approval at her unique tightness that was out of this world.

"Fuck! Hinata- Chan...Your pussy is awesome...You don't want to let my cock go" He groaned

Sasuke watched as Hinata was trying to push Naruto away to stop these feelings what she was feeling it was too immense and to much for her sensitive body she coukd feel herself building to an even bigger climax than the last and it scared her.

"S-Stop..I..Ahhh...I...Feel...Strange...Ahhh" Hinata pleaded her eyes confused at her bodies sensations.

Naruto grinned and looked at her with his deep blue lust filled eyes and began to thrust slower.

"Hinata hime...Your so fucking tight your pussy won't release me. Your pussy is loving the attention i'm giving"

Naruto had lifted up her pelvis slightly causing her to fall back on to her elbows. Her own eyes saw his cock sink into her core and slowly amerge before sinking back in with the sounds from her wetness and skin slapping against skin.

"Can you see it for yourself hime? See look here" Naruto groaned out

Hinata had arched her back and moaned loudly feeling something immense being touched within her.

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Naruto and Sasuke looked knowing that Naruto just touched a certain spot deep within her

"Fuck, your gripping me like mad Shit!" Naruto moaned loudly as his body tensed

Sasuke moved his hand to her breast and gave a firm squeeze.

"Did he touch a good spot? looks like he did your pussy is weeping in pleasure!" Sasuke whispered against her ear

"Ohh...p-please...ahh..d-don't..say..t-that...S'Sasuke" Hinata moaned out

Sasuke breathlessly chuckled while licking his lips still squeezing her breast feeling incredibly horny just watching.

"But it's true look at what your doing to Naruto. Your holding him so tightly not wanting him to stop" Sasuke continued

Hearing Sasuke speak dirty words was making her body grow even hotter. Naruto felt her wetness and her firm grip held him tightly wanting more he felt great knowing Sasuke was wanting some action. He pulled Hinata upwards as he naneuvered her to straddle his lap still fully embedded within her. This new angle seemed to reach even deeper as she shuddered on top of him.

Naruto moaned enjoying the delicous view signalling Sasuke to be prepared and get himself and Hinata ready while he handled the distraction. Hinata was pulled into a steamy breath taking kiss tgat felt immensely pleasurable for both of them as he urged her to ride him by guiding her in what to do as Sasuke prepared himself.

"Fuck your so fucking hot Hina your fucking wetness in dripping on me" Naruto moaned and panted Hinata felt the intense tightness building as he thrust upwards making her convulse on top of him

"Did I touch something good baby" He groaned the look on her face said it all placing his arm around her neck he pulled her down for another hit kiss.

Sasuke used this distraction to prepare her for his brutal assault. Hinata's firm round buttocks was fascinating to Sasuke while he saw his best friends cock pound and lose itself within her delicious depths. He grabbed her firm ass cheeks with both his large hands and squeezed each creamy cheek tenderly.

Hinata flinched and tried to move to glance behind her when Naruto firmly kept her mouth on his dominating her in a tongue war knowing full well what his friend was going to do. Sasuke removed his one hand briefly and put his finger in his mouth lathering it with his saliva completely wetting his finger. Stretching her cheeks apart noticing her little pink hole that remained untouched and unseen by eyes before. Sasuke groaned at the delectable site and traced his wet finger around it.

Hinata's eyes went wide as she felt his finger slide inside her back entrance slowly and pulling back out and going back in she squealed into Naruto's mouth as he held her firm. Sasuke pumped his finger in and out at a faster pace making Hinata internally shiver and squeal when he produced another finger inside. Two of his fingers now replaced the one as he carried on penetrating her now slowly becoming loose hole. Naruto feeling her insides quiver felt incredible and held firm as Sasuke prepared her for what was soon to happen.

Hinata was feeling incredible from Naruto's assaults but now that Sasuke was behind her and touching her other intimate area she felt another set of sensations that made her toes curl. His fingers was slowly filling her noticing he has now put a third inside she was groaning into Naruto's mouth as he kept sucking her tongue and wrestling his with hers. Sasuke has now produced a third finger and was enjoying the slick wet entrance of her soon to be devoured hole bringing his face over he removed his fingers and began to swirl his tongue around her now slightly red hole Hinata flinched at the hot wet feel circular movement that she broke away from Naruto as soon as Sasuke's tongue entered inside feeling his tongue tasting her insides

"Ahhhh...D-Don't..t-that's d-dirty..,Sasuke...Ohhhh Kami" she groaned out in such a sweet cry making Naruto shiver as she further clamped down on him. The naughty sounds of Sasuke sucking on her asshole was making Naruto lose it

"Come on Sasuke get a mone on lets make her scream together" groaned Naruto.

Sasuke slowly removed his tongue and he grasped his hard cock aligning it at her entrance. Naruto who waited patiently held still, Hinata was held hard by Naruto's arms around her waist making sure she didn't move. Sasuke stretched her ass cheeks wide and slowly entered her tight hole groaning as his member was slowly being sucked in

"Relax baby" Naruto cooed as he saw her clench her eyes tight to Sasuke's slow attack.

Trembling at the strange feeling of having both Naruto and now Sasuke inside her she felt Naruto tremble beneath her as he could feel Sasuke pushing through until Sasuke felt his cock completely be consumed inside her. He gritted his teeth at the tightness he was feeling Hinata shuddered as all of them kept still getting ready to move.

You ready teme?" Naruto tried to stifle his moan

Sasuke who held still for Hinata to relax gripped one of her breasts massaging her erect peek

"Ready dobe!" He groaned

Hinata didn't know what to do as Naruto moved first he pulled out slowly and thrust back in, as he thrusted in Sasuke pulled his cock out. When Naruto pulled his cock out Sasuke then thrusted his back in side her, both if them getting her used to the pace. Hinata was panting trying to take all this pleasure at once each thrust was slow at first but they then started picking up the pace thrusting in and out faster Hinata tilted her head back in pleasure

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OHHHH KAMIIII OHHHHHH AHHHHHH" Hinata moaned loudly.

Sasuke and Naruto heard her loud moans it was music to their ears causing them to groan in unison at her gorgeous trembling body that was under Sasuke but above Naruto it was incredible for both if them to see and feel.

"Ohhh Hinata your...Your...Oh...Shit I'm getting close" groaned Naruto as her juices was flowing down his stiff cock

Sasuke who was pounding her ass was lost in a state of bliss feeling the deliciously soft tunnel closing around his cock. Hinata still had her head tilted back, her eyes was closed letting out soft cries of pleasure. Sasuke felt his cock get even bigger he was feeling too aroused at the gorgeous Hyuga beneath him.

"You like...having...our...cocks...inside...don't...you...princess" Sasuke moaned

"D-Don't..s-say..that" Hinata moaned back causing Sasuke to stop. Naruto who caught on to what his friend was up to also stopped his assault

"You love it don't you Hina? Beg for us to continue and we will show your body what it desires" Sasuke said huskily.

Hinata noticed they was still inside her gripping her body tightly as she tried to move her hips, they was teasing her. The sweet achy throbs was growing worse as she was very close to release and now they had stopped moving it caused her to want to cry out in protest as she couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on baby tell us what you want" whispered Naruto who now moved his hand towards her erect pearl and gently touched it with his fingers causing her to clamp down on both of their dicks deliciously.

"P-Please... Fuck me i-i can't take this ache much more!" Hinata begged.

Both of them smirked in triumph at her delicious plead and decided that they would both grant her deepest wish and then some.

"Hinata I am going to make you cum hard and Mark you as mine in the process" Naruto moaned feeling her tighten around his clock at his words,

"Will you be doing the urghhh same teme?" Naruto questioned

Sasuke already knowing the answer gave Naruto a sly smile silently giving his answer to his blonde haired team mate and brother.

Deciding to change their positions around so that they was more accessible to her body and in particular her neck. Naruto called upon Kurama engaging into his tailed beast mode as Sasuke looked on. Naruto was covered in a golden glow with black markings sensing her body and emotions that was throbbing in wanton lust.

Both members of Team Kakashi began getting her ready in a different position. Sasuke sat down on the ground pulling Hinata down on top of him bending her over she was on all fours as he spread her ass cheeks and began delving his tongue around her puckered hole tasting her insides once more as Hinata moaned in pleasure. While Sasuke licked and sucked her asshole Naruto knelt in front of her and gave her a brief tongue kiss then grabbed her head to get her to suck his cock lubricating him ready for his attacks.

She went down on him sucking his cock completely inside her hot mouth he groaned as she bobbed up and down feeling highly charged himself he grabbed her nipples and pinched each of them whilst he was being prepared.

Having enough he then turned her around again her head in Sasukes lap sucking his cock in preparation whilst Naruto began to lick her lower lips with his tongue. Her pussy was red from previous ministrations after a few more minutes she was turned back around this time sat spread eagled on Sasuke's lap with his lubricated cock pushed back into her ass she moaned as he entered her fully. Naruto then got in between her legs while she looked into his eyes and slowly thrusted into her tight hole once again they timed their thrusts to match watching the trembling Heiress lose herself to their lascivious desires

Sasuke groaned as his cock was being gently squeezed by her feeling Naruto's cock vibrate against his from her other love tunnel. Naruto started to growl as his eyes began to go feral his deep blue eyes turning red calling on Kurama the nine tailed fox to release his chakra which, the Kurama willingly agreed. Slowly a red glowing chakra enveloped Naruto causing the chakra on his cock to run against Hinatas inner walls making her moan in delight.

Sasuke who was feeling the chakra didn't want to lose out so summoned his chakra and also two of his snakes that he directed to slide around Hinata's waist and play with her secret spots they both coiled around her waist slithering to her large bouncing breasts slowly hissing against her swollen peeks causing Hinata to groan. A deep purple chakra enveloped around Sasuke and consumed his entire body rubbing against Hinata's walls of her ass making him thrust his hips wildly against her.

Hinata was lost in the pleasures they was giving her. her eyes was wide with desire and lust as they pumped hard and fast inside her. Her mouth was opened wide in sheer pleasure but no sound escaped just as both their chakras converged enveloping Hinata completely making her body burn hotter inside and out getting close to releasing themselves they wanted her to let go before they could.

"Your feeling so good Hinata" groaned Sasuke

"Let yourself go" he whispered biting her earlobe

Hinata bucked her hips again at both thrusting assaults, rolling her hips making both her attackers groan in ecstasy feeling the coils once again bubbling deep to spill out. She let herself go not being able to take it any more.

"Yesssssssss harder...Harder...Please...Ohhhhhhhh...Kami...N-Naruto...S-Sasuke.." She moaned loudly.

Both of them thrusted harder hitting spots that made her mouth water in absolute pleasure, she was totally being conquered she was surrendering her body to both of them and they knew it and accepted it with arms opened wide.

Feeling her about to spill Naruto felt his fangs grew longer courtesy of Kurama licking her neck up and down with his tongue. Sasuke licked her neck and shoulder getting ready for each of them to leave their mark to claim the Hyuga Heiress as theirs Hinata screamed as her body convulsed screaming both of their names as she released soaking Naruto and Sasuke below with her flowing juices her body trembling violently as they both groaned as the wetness hit the tips of their cocks sending them to twitch and about to release inside her.

Naruto bit dow hard on Hinata growling his approval while his chakra induced seed spilled inside her trembling walls and into her marked skin. He had never came so hard before as he did inside her flooding her pussy walls with so much cum it spilled out as he groaned her name to the heavens.

Sasuke still thrusting found his release imminent biting into her soft delectable sleeked with sweat skin hard with his teeth, also pouring his own unique chakra into her marking her as his also. Hinata convulsed as Sasuke released inside her ass keeping firmly seated within her for a few seconds as he sluggishly thrust against her groaning. He finally pulled out and collapsed backward's exhausted and fully sated. Hinata also fell back on him as Naruto fell forward still deeply inside her but finally pulled out and sat back and looked at her two filled up holes containing their seeds of love.

Now she was marked as theirs both of them looked with a proud triumph as both marks turned into bonded seals marking her as theirs and theirs only Sasuke and Naruto both nodded at the woman they have both claimed, The prized beauty laid before them exhausted with a glazed over look in her eyes.

The Hyuga Heiress was theirs to love and reach pleasurable new heights with all the sexual positions running through their heads simultaneously producing smirks from both knowing what the other was thinking. They slowly gathered an exhausted Hinata as they all went into the hot springs soaking their bodies together with Hinata in the middle still blissfully recovering from her mind blowing experience from the hero of the leaf and the last Uchiha Avenger knowing that she not only belongs to Naruto but to Sasuke as well...And this was certainly only the beginning.

**The End?**


	2. ShikaHina A Strategists Web

**Disclaimer:- All Naruto Characters belong to M. Kishimoto**

**All The Lemony Goodness**

**Chapter 2**

**~~A Strategist's Web~~**

**ShikaHina (Lemon)**

The cold winter night sky was very clear, you could see hundreds of thousands of shiny dots of various sizes glisten against the dark void of the sky. A door had opened with a slight ring of a bell could be heard. It was a signal for an approaching customer. But at this particular time of night it was a worker who just finished her long shift for the day. With a deep but exhausted sigh the young woman briefly looked up taking into account the natural beauty of a clear night sky.

Her name was Hinata Hyuga, a once upon a time Heiress to a distinguished family everything was great until most of her close family died in an horrific accident. Hinata was at school when she was immediately called into the principles office where two waiting police officers was waiting giving her the tragic details of what happened a crazed gun man had entered the family compound and killed everyone in cold blood, including the servents before turning the gun on himself. Her only living relative was her cousin Neji who was attending boarding school at the time.

The family fortune was gone through like a fine tooth comb, with her father's pending business deals and after all the creditors got their money Hinata was left with hardly anything but the clothes that she wore and her life savings.

Deciding then that she had to get herself a stable job and work her way through school. She had found an apartment in a run down area of Konoha but to her it was all she needed. Working three part time jobs whilst still attending school was difficult as Neji was now living elsewhere, but she was meeting him tonight at one of the most famous hotels in Konoha called Sages. It was his birthday and he had recently got engaged much to her delightment. Looking at her watch she knew she had to get a move on she didn't have a cell phone so couldn't call if she was going to be late, clutching a bouquet of red roses she had purchased she made her way to the meeting place.

oOoOo

Shikamaru Nara was sat opposite the owner of this fair establishment who had had trouble with other hotel chains trying to blackmail Jiraiya, who was quite a well known business man. He needed the best to get him out of this fix and that's what he got the best. Shikamaru was young he had just turned 21, he has the brains, money, and power and of course the right contacts that you wouldn't think possible. They call him the 'Shadow Strategist' as he does everything from the shadows and gets any client out of any problem and he was at the top of his game and summoned here because he had done just that.

Jiraiya poured out a healthy serving of some sake for Shikamaru and himself celebrating the fact that the people blackmailing him was now finally over. Each of their threats was counteracted quickly especially with what the young man opposite had dug up on them. It left his rivals and enemies with red faces as their plans crumbled into dust. Now with the threats gone he could finally breath again.

"Here you go my boy drink up" Jiraiya bellowed out happily.

Shikamaru who was staring at one of the many toad statues in his room reached forward for the cup taking it and bringing the sharp tasting liquid to his lips and took a sip whilst looking Jiraiya in the eye.

"My payment?" Shikamaru quietly asked

"Being transferred over as we speak" Jiraiya stated

The elder man then motioned one of his men who had gravity defying silver hair that fell to one side, with most of his lower face covered in a mask. He stepped forward toward's Shikamaru holding in his hands a laptop computer showing the screen that was currently waiting on confirmation that the agreed amount for his services was transfering was seconds away from being complete.

Shikamaru stared at the screen and nodded as the silver haired man took back his seat and waited to give the signal when the transfer was finished. Taking another sip of his drink Shikamaru turned his attention back to Jiraiya. The long white haired man chuckled as he poured himself another large helping of more sake and began to talk freely.

"As well as the money, I have given you one of our best suites at this establishment. I have also made arrangements for you to enjoy yourself so I have also took the liberty to get you a woman as a thank you for saving this old ass" Jiraiya announced with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well that wasn't necessary Jiraiya sama? The room would of been sufficient" Shikamaru stated with a raised brow.

"I insist my boy, so relax and enjoy yourself. There is also nice food and drink already prepared for you in your suite I hope it will be to your satisfaction" Jiraiya assured.

Shikamaru smiled as he finished his drink he wanted to go to his suite and rest up after 72 hours working on this job he knew he deserved it. As if on cue the silver haired man next to Jiraiya coughed bringing both men to his attention.

"Kakashi what is it?" asked Jiraiya

"The money has been successfully transferred into your accoun Nara san" The man named Kakashi stated

"Good all is fine then...If you don't mind gentleman but could someone show me to my room now unless you need me for something else?"

"Of course my boy, Kakashi notify Iruka to come here and show Shikamaru to his room. Also I want you to check on the woman's arrival she is going to be holdin some flowers" Jiraiya whispered the last part in Kaskashi's ear

Speaking into an earpiece Kakashi motioned Shikamaru to follow him out of the room. Shikamaru bowed his head briefly at Jiraiya and followed the silver haired man out into the hall way where they was greeted by another man with brown hair tied up in a ponytail, he had a scar across his nose and cheeks.

"Please follow Iruka here...He will guide you to your suite, if there is anything else you require he will attend to you" Kakashi stated.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and putting his hands on his back trouser pockets he followed the man named Iruka to his suite.

oOoOo

Hinata had just entered the hotel lobby of Sages, feeling the warmth against her face made her sigh in relief and contentment from the bitter cold outside. Still clutching her bouquet of red roses, she went towards the information desk. When suddenly she felt two large hands grab her shoulders in a firm grip, she turned slightly in surprise taking notice that the man had silver hair and half his face wore a mask and a strange headband was angled to cover one of his eyes

"Please come with me " The silver haired man asked

"B-But" she stammered as she was pulled along by him.

Walking along the magnificent hall ways she was pulled into a clear glass elevator as the man pushed a button the door closed and she saw herself going upwards passing different floors going quite high she couldn't look out anymore. She silently wondered what was wrong was Neji here? Had something gone wrong? All these thoughts went through her mind as the lift stopped bringing her back to reality. The door opened and the man guided her down along another long hall way, until they reached a huge set of double doors noticing that there wasn't another door near here.

Hinata watched the man knock on the door, a few seconds later a man with brown hair with a scar along his nose and cheeks appeared.

"How's our special guest doing? The silver haired man asked

"Enjoying it so far I think Kakashi senpai"

"Good bring the girl to him and report back to your station Iruka" The man named Kakashi ordered.

"Yes senpai" Iruka lead a very confused Hinata inside

"Please wait here one moment" He stated to her

She nodded to him as she watched him walk into another room a muffled conversation could be heard but Hinata couldn't make head or tail of it. Moments later Iruka walked up to her and took the bunch of roses from her hands and removed her coat Hinata tried to protest, but thought better of it she didn't want to get the man in any trouble for just doing his job

"You can go in now, I will look after your coat for you I will report back tomorrow" And then he left.

Hinata stood there after he had gone only just registering his words.

_'Back tomorrow? Does that mean I have to stay?'_ Hinata inwardly thought thoroughly confused.

Slowly she walked towards the room she had seen the guy come out from nervously poking her fingers together, an old habit she had when she is nervous. She entered inside the large exquisite room and she saw a table with a fantastic display of various appetizing foods she had ever seen. The room was spacious and very elegant it must be one of the higher end rooms in the establishment.

"What's your name?" A deep voice asked that made her jump.

Hinata turned around and saw a tall man with dark hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail, he was wearing black pants and white vest with one hand holding a sake cup and the other leaning himself against the wall his dark eyes looked into her lilac ones.

oOoOo

Shikamaru was surprised when that Iruka guy came into the room and had announced

"Your guest has arrived" Completely forgetting the conversation with Jiraiya from earlier.

He had to admit he hadn't been with a woman for a while so he was kind of looking forward to seeing some action.

"Tell my guest to come in" He had told Iruka.

A few minutes passed and a faint slam of a door confirmed Iruka's departure grabbing his sake he leant on the wall with his one arm folded, to watch his prey come inside. Soft footsteps could be heard becoming louder until he saw long legs wearing a black skirt just above the knees. A nice view of fully rounded hips where the skirt clung to nicely. His dark eyes trailed upward's he had to admit that she had a nice hour glass figure with a tightly hugging white shirt.

Her hair was long stopping to her mid waist, showing a nice shade of midnight blue. Watching her take in her surroundings he noticed her creamy white skin that he could imagine his tongue would be tracing along her slender curves feeling his loins begin to stir he wanted to know this woman's name. To him she simply didn't feel like a woman that did this kind of thing, he found himself asking her.

"What's your name?' He heard a slight gasp and a slight jolt of surprise.

Which in turn confirmed his suspicions as her face turned towards him. When he saw her face which was without a shred of make up completely flawless showing a slight tinge of pink radiating across her cheeks, her lilac coloured eyes that was captivating his made him realise that she was simply breathtaking.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga.." She softly answered then lowered her head politely bowing formally.

Taking a step forward he had a good long look at her she was stunning alright, her chest area was huge trying to hide his smile. He didn't want to alarm her, it would seem that Jiraiya's men had grabbed the wrong woman not that it mattered. He definitely liked what he saw in front of him, this one he would do nicely and he would strike very soon and seek out the hidden pleasures she was holding deep within.

"Nice to meet you Hinata Hyuga. My name is Shikamaru Nara, may I ask how old are you?" he asked curious.

When Hinata saw him she was intrigued. She had to admit the man before her leaning against the wall casually was very handsome, but he looked mysterious. She wondered why she was brought here? She couldn't understand why. When his deep but gentle voice brought her out of her inner thoughts feeling embarrassed at not hearing his words which he realised so appeared to ask again.

"How old are you Hinata?" Shikamaru repeated.

"Just t-turned e-eighteen" she nervously replied

Shikamaru could see her deep in thought her facial expression was easy to read not wanting her to think to much of why she was there. He had repeated his question to her regarding her age hoping she wasn't too young but had to be sure. As it would spoil his soon to be fun and he was definitely hungry for her. Those eyes that held her innocence, that he was going to take, and break her, then mould her to him, force himself on her if need be. One thing's for certain he was the spider and she was the fly that was caught in his web.

When she nervously answered him with her age, he had guessed correctly and was happy he was right he always was. Shikamaru began walking over to a small compartment, where he took out a bottle of the finest plum wine. Hopefully with his plan, he can slip a little something into her drink, so theat the night could be pleasurable for both of them.

"Please take a seat" Shikamaru spoke in a soft voice to the nervous Hyuga

Pouring out the wine into 2 cups he reached for something in his pocket he carefully slipped the powdery substance in one cup shaking it whilst the young blue haired beauty didn't see.

Shikamaru had motioned for her to sit down, she noticed he went over to a compartment taking out a bottle of drink what it was she wasn't sure she never really drank alcohol before. She watched as he walked towards her holding two cups he passed her one of them with a slight shaky hand she took the cup from him the purple coloured liquid smelt absolutely devine.

"Have a taste...The best way is to drink it in one go" Shikamaru said with a reassuring smile.

This in turn was making Hinata feel slightly more comfortable and did what he suggested. She drank the sweet liquid all in one go the taste was rather nice and although sweet to taste it was not to sweet either. He then poured her out another one for her to drink and again taking his advice, she downed it again all in one go whilst Shikamaru watched with great interest.

"Do you like it?" He finally asked her.

Hinata whose pale cheeks was tainted in a deeper blush than before looked up at him and slightly nodded her head in agreement.

"That's good" She heard his deep voice reply.

Shikamaru inwardly smiled he had mixed her first drink with a potent drug that he was glad that he had on his person. He watched as she nervously accepted the drink after telling her to drink it all in one go which, to his surprise she did knowing that the drug would now be in her system. He had poured out another cup for her to consume that again she drank it all down at once he started to chuckle silently to himself, he now just had to wait for the drug to take its effect.

oOoOo

Hinata felt abit more relaxed and glanced at the man in front of her who was watching her every move intently his dark eyes seemed to pull her gaze deeply into his. She watched his smooth lips partake in his own drink, making her subconsciously lick her lips with her tongue as his dark mesmerising eyes took in the sight.

_'Mesmerizing!?'_

Hinata froze in her tracks at what she just thought and apparently did, she also suddenly realised where she was looking and her face turned bright red so she quickly glanced to the side. Shikamaru however smiled inwardly as he saw everything in a few more minutes she won't know what hit her.

Taking her cup he poured some more wine urging her to relax and enjoy the drink he was pouring, Hinata accepted his offer, she didn't want to cause offence if she said no to his hospitality. With alcohol in her system she suddenly was feeling braver than she was and she started to speak.

"A-Ano I..I..Don't understand w-why I am h-here?" Hinata softly asked cursing her nervous stuttering that she tried so hard to overcome.

Shikamaru who was sipping his drink sat back delaying his reply somewhat he knew his sharp instincts was right and that Jiriya's men picked up the wrong woman. He was staring intently at her pink cherry looking lips that he wanted to devour right there and now, glancing at the clock that was on the wall he started to smile the drug will be taking its effect any second now. So he turned his attention back to the confused girl before him.

"Well you see it seems that you were brought to me as a gift by the owner of this grand establishment you are in. Its for my services that I provided, I trust you had some flowers on your person?" he stated intrigued.

Hinata looked even more confused with his sentence and realised she had had her bouquet of roses that was a gift for Neji in congratulations for his engagement. When she was suddenly stopped by the silver haired man who had left no room for her to question his authority as he pulled her away with him.

"Y-Yes I..I had a bouquet of red r-roses when I was stopped i-in..the lobby" Hinata nervously replied.

Then suddenly remembering his previous before her own, she grew even more confused so she continued

" W-wait...W-what did y-you mean b-by g-gift?"

Shikamaru sighed deeply Hinata could of sworn she heard the word 'Troublesome' Escape his lips placing his cup on the side he stood up and walked over to the window taking in the glowing lights outside as he placed his hands once again in his trousers back pockets in a lazy manor. As he took it upon himself to now enlighten her to why she was brought here.

"Basically Hinata Hyuga you yourself is a gift that has been given to me to enjoy" He spoke in a soft but firm tone.

He then turned around to her and continued

"Which I will now state that I fully intend to enjoy immensely"

Hinata looked at him stunned the words echoing in her ears, feeling confused, shocked and most of all frightened she got up abruptly spilling the remaining wine she forgot she was holding and made a dash for the doorway.

Her heart thumped wildly within her as she ran out of the room hearing a dark chuckle from the room she just left. Approaching the large entrance she was brought into she headed straight to the door, her trembling hands began to fumble on the door handles. Much to her horror she found them to be sturdy and locked.

She felt something grab her legs and frantically looked around and towards the floor where no one was in sight feeling scared she felt her legs being tugged away from the door she was banging against. Each step she took was not of her own making, slowly her feet took one step after another and found herself back in the same room she came running out from.

A confident smirking Shikamaru who was still stood where she last saw him, finally moved forward as if walking towards her. Feeling terrified she closed her eyes tightly not knowing what to expect, but she noticed he had walked straight past her.

Fluttering her eyes open, she saw him walk to another door way where he opened the door and went inside. Again she found her own two legs move and began to follow him like she was somehow possessed she entered and saw a huge room with dim glowing lighting some candles burning on the side table spreading a pleasant smell throughout the room it smelt like lavenders. Her eyes then noticed a large four poster bed with rose petals adorned all over the sheets and pillows Shikamaru was stood by the one side watching every reaction on her face feeling amused at her confusion.

"Come here" He whispered

Hinata who was frozen in place still didn't move she wanted to wake up from this nightmare she was in. Seeing that she never moved, he sighed as he again used his family bloodline that took possession of people's bodies by grabbing them using the shadows. Hinata gasped as she felt herself move again her legs not listening to what she wanted walked up to the smilng Shikamaru until she was stood right before him.

"You seem bewildered huh? Well I can control shadows and take possession of people whenever I need to, I don't use it often but I will be tonight and I will certainly enjoy every second sampling what you have to offer" Shikamaru calmly said

Hinata was stunned he was controlling her? By using the shadows? Her eyes widened when she felt her arms move up against her chest her fingers tracing the many buttons to her shirt she felt each button come undone by her own hand her cheeks turned crimson as she realised it was Shikamaru controlling her.

She closed her eyes feeling so embarrassed as her hands removed the shirt from her body that fell to the ground behind her. She felt her hands travel downwards to her lower back unfastening her clasp to her skirt that also fell down pooling around her feet. She heard a sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes as Shikamaru who was stood now leaning himself against the wall took in every inch of her body.

"P-Please don't look Nara san" she said in all but a trembled whisper feeling incredibly embarrased.

Ignoring her whispered plea Shikamaru knew it was time to have some fun This beautiful girl was turning him on like no other woman had before

"Lets play a game...Let's put your body to the test shall we? You are going to give me a good show if you don't climax I will let you go free but if you do you will give yourself to me without any protest do you understand?"

Hinata listened to every word and reluctantly nodded her agreement, the test he had announced to her just wondered what it could be?

Shikamaru smiled and stood up straight from the wall licking his lips as he saw the black lacey bra and panties her black thigh high stockings each gripped by suspenders he could feel his cock throb trying to burst out of the confinements of his trousers. Moving towards a chair on the opposite side of the room he sat himself down comfortably reaching into his right hand side pocket he took out a cigarette and put it to his mouth using the flame from a candle he sucked in the fine tobacco and exhaled the smoke out into the air now that he was relaxed in place he began to speak

"Get on the bed make sure you are facing my direction" His voice was soft with a hint of mischief that sent a shiver down her spine.

Hinata reluctantly obeyed his command as she climbed onto the soft mattress, slightly sinking into the soft crisp bedding then turning her body so that she faced his direction. She then nervously awaited further instructions from him.

"Good girl...Now sit with your legs spread wide apart for me" His tone of voice was softer with a seductive air to it.

Hinata blushed deeply as she lowered her head and slowly did as she was told her body was feeling strange she couldn't bring herself to look at him seeing her in this embarrassing position. Shikamaru inhaled another dose of nicotine as he slowly took in the arousing site of this shy Hyuga girl before him.

Taking note of her with trembling legs that slowly spread wide, showing him further more of her creamy thighs against the black that was hiding her most desirable contents from his eyes. He shakily exhaled the smoke from his lungs biding his time as he could feel his restraints slowly slipping away.

"Good girl... What a nice desirable view I have. Now I want you to touch yourself and make yourself feel good for me to see. Do it how you normally do it, just close your eyes if your too nervous. Imagine I am not here watching you if it helps" He spoke with a hint of amusement.

Hinata looked up speechless and confused she didn't know what to do she had never touched herself before she didn't know how to she was very innocent in that department growing up without someone to teach her. She had never had a boyfriend before and felt to ashamed to ask her friends certain things that was mentioned in conversation.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as the girl before him hadn't even moved.

"What's wrong? Your not doing as I asked?" Shikamaru announced sounding annoyed.

Hinata flinched and started to panic slightly not sure how to say this to him she was highly embarrassed.

"A-Ano I...I...Don't know how to..I..I...Have n-never touched m-myself before" Her eyes started to glisten from unshed tears.

Shikamaru was stunned from her confession he then regained his composure and smirk inwardly this was just too good to be true. He was certainly looking forward to this as his heart leapt at the news she confided this would certainly not be boring at least, although he doubted that would happen anyway.

"Interesting let me help you then"

Using his shadow technique he took control of her hands making Hinata gasp, he slowly made her one hand travel upwards towards her large size breasts still hidden by her lacey confinements making her hand cup her breast firmly squeezing it with circular movements. Hinata flushed even darker feeling the sensations around her body that felt wierd to her but pleasant.

Shikamaru watched as her delicate hand grasped one of her large breasts by his shadow possession technique, the sight was arousing to him especially noticing her deep blush and slight trembling of her body. He knew the drug was in full effect by now. Smirking lightly he used his possession on her other hand to travel lower down her body and placed it gently above her intimate place, slowly he was making her fingers rub up and down in its entirety.

Hinata gasped again as she opened her eyes in surprise to the nice sensations she was feeling herself do, she could see Shikamaru watching her his eyes was full of heated desire that made her body tremble, then her breath hitched as she felt a pleasurable feeling emerge from her intimate area between her legs.

Shikamaru noticed that sharp intake of breath and knew she was already feeling good, he then raised her hand to the front clasp on the front of the bra and made her unhook it with her shaky fingers. Hinata flinched as the bra sprang open letting him see the two large milky mounds with cute pink pert nipples that burst away happily from being trapped inside her bra.

Shikamaru gulped, his erection was growing even bigger he wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly down while touching the soft looking milky flesh and suck on the delectable sweet pink nipples that was teasing him in front of him. He needed to win this game quickly as she clearly didn't realise the effect she was having on him.

_'Fuck...This is too troublesome!'_

He made her hand grasp her newly free breast, stroking her finger against the erect pink bud her body trembled more as a soft moan escaped her lips barely hearable to his ears. while her other hand was busy with her rubbing motions he could clearly see her getting wet wanting to see more he got her to stop and pull her panties to the side noticing the twitching light pink flesh making him groan his approval

"What a delicious site I am seeing, you are so sexy...I want you to show me more Hinata" he whispered

Hinata watching his reaction throughout made her feel hot when she moved her panties to the side she could feel how wet she was becoming again her fingers moved to her exposed flesh and rubbed it up and down again this time sounds of her wetness could be heard making her pant breathlessly in front of him.

"Woah! What's that naughty sound your making? Are you enjoying yourself? You seem to like me watching you don't you?

"Hnn...N-No..Thats n-not true" Hinata spoke out in pants.

Everything she was feeling was completely new to her, Shikamaru who was staring at the show she was giving was making her lose it. His deep masculine voice was teasing her and making her tremble in delight suddenly her head tilted back and her hips bucked forward as she had touched something inside her that sent a shock of pleasure up her spine

"Ahhhh!" Hinata cried ou

"W-What i-is this!?...Ahhhhh" She moaned

Shikamaru glanced wide eyed at the entertaining site using his shadow technique stopping both of her arms from moving

"Do you give up? he asked

"It looks like you will climax soon...You know the deal?" Hinata looked on.

She some how knew that she needed to release whatever was mounting up inside her the sweet dulling throb was driving her crazy. Looking at his dark eyes watching her every reaction, she bit her lip as he let her go.

"P-Please touch me" She begged.

Shikamaru didn't wait to answer he slowly got up and walked over to the bluenette who was sat with her legs partially closed he stood right in front of her as she slowly looked upon him

"S-Shikamaru san c-can y-you k-kiss me? P-Please " she spoke in a stuttered whisper.

The young Nara was surprised by her request he grabbed her arm and lifted her so she was on her knees. leaning towards her ear he whispered.

"Stick out your tongue" Hinata shivered at the heated whisper her heart beat was beating so fast.

Obeying his order she slowly opened her mouth, she stuck out her tongue as she felt Shikamaru's forehead touch hers. His tongue was also sticking out as it touched her own trailing against hers until he clamped his mouth over her mouth and began dominating her in a passionate kiss that was full of hunger and desire.

Hinata was shocked but seemed to like the way his tongue danced with hers, she felt his fingertips trace down the sides of her curves and grasped one of her large juicy breasts pinching the hard erected nipple that made her arch forwards and moan loudly into his mouth. This in turn making him moan into hers in return, still tweaking her nipple Hinata placed her hand on his chest feeling his toned body beneath his vest.

Shikamaru was losing his composure which, was not often something he did but something about this beautiful girl made him lose himself, removing his hand from her breast after another gentle squeeze from him travelled lower pulling her panties down by the hem to just her knees. He moved his hand in between her thighs and touched her lower lips, Hinata broke away from his kiss and mewed in pleasure from his touch he moaned in gratification at her velvety insides that was dripping wet over his fingers.

"Your sooo wet and your sooo naughty! I'm going to be making you scream my name over and over" he whispered in a strained voice

Hinata couldn't believe what she was feeling her whole body was feeling hot she wanted this man in front of her feeling his fingers caressing her intimate place was sending delicious shivers upon her body. She couldn't hold her voice at the pleasure she was feeling. Shikamaru gently brushed his fingers inside her wet core he had just entered bringing his fingers up and down wanting to explore every part deep inside her.

He looked upon her face that was losing herself to his subtle touches he was giving her, leaning down towards her he claimed her lips sucking her tongue that was still sticking out from his request with his eyes still opened he observed as her eyes widen at their mouths being in contact then she slowly closed them. Relinquishing her lips to him in full not one to turn down her surrender he slipped in his tongue hearing a slight gasp against his mouth, he sought her mouth and tongue gently caressing hers with his in a fiery dance of passion illicitating soft moans coming deep within her.

Keeping his composure his broke away from her lips temporarily trailing his tongue up and down her neck then back up to her ear he whispered

"Lay back down on the bed for me" Hinata obeyed him totally lost in her bodies desires.

She slowly let herself fall back upon the bed her midnight blue hair fanned out amongst the cherry red colour of the rose petals that was scattered amongst the white sheets made Shikamaru pull in a deep breath the scene in front of him was breathtaking she was very beautiful her lilac eyes glazed with desire.

Removing his vest and sweatpants, she could see his toned muscles his eyes was constantly on hers, she was feeling more embarrassed being totally exposed before him she watched as he got back onto the bed beside her his hands gently moving again towards her womanhood

"Look at me" He whispered

Hinata slowly turned her head towards him his dark eyes gazing into hers the look in his eyes was full of desire he moved towards her and trailed soft kisses against her red cheeks, her lips were again claimed with his. With more force, he dominated her mouth with his tongue she felt his finger enter inside her she gasped into his mouth as she felt him slowly remove it and then reenter it inside her the sensation was mind blowing to her she moaned while her tongue danced with his.

Shikamaru entered his finger inside noticing how tight she was she was without a doubt a virgin her inner walls clenched against his finger she gasped into his mouth at this new feeling she was experiencing. He then slowly pulled his finger out of her wet cavern to then slide his finger back in now instead of a gasp a moan was made as their tongues caressed each other wanting to see her lose herself.

He broke away from the kiss and moved down her neck towards her large breast and with his other hand caressed the swollen peak between his fingers causing Hinata to moan he took the nipple into his mouth rolling his tongue around it loving the sounds she was making he could feel her bucking hips against his hand. Going down lower he removed his hand from between her legs licking her wetness from his finger savoring the taste of her.

This caused Hinata to stare wide eyed at him he started chuckling softly at her expression then he lowered himself between her legs and planted a soft kiss against her lower lips causing Hinata to flinch at what he was about to do. Grabbing her hips with both his hands he held her in place as his tongue passed between her folds causing Hinata to flinch harder and gasp. He used his tongue exploring every part of her insides tasting her to the fullest he found her erect pearl and licked his tongue around it flicking it casually causing Hinata to moan loudly and try to struggle against his grasp but he was too strong.

He guided his tongue to her tight entrance and licked his tongue inside lapping up the juices she was making fully enjoying her taste, removing his tongue he moved back up to her clit while he entered two of his thick fingers inside her slowly moving them in and out. Hinata was lost as her body arched forward's and trembled. The feelings he was producing from her body was making her scream in pleasure he could feel her tightening and pulled his fingers out moving now back up towards her he flipped her on to her stomach as he got her on all fours he moved up against her slowly grasping his hardened cock he prod his tip against her wet entrance hearing her gasps made him smile.

"Get ready" he whispered

Hinata closed her eyes then she felt a stab deep inside her that made her body tremble and tears break free from her closed eyes the pain was slight as she felt herself being stretched wide internally. He was quite big and her insides expanded to accommodate him, she heard his moan as she knew he was now fully sheathed inside her.

He thrust quickly inside her breaking the virgin barrier that was her virginity he felt himself completely inside her depths the wetness caressing his cock causing him to moan in pleasure. She was sinfully tight but oh wasn't she divine!

He waited for her to get used to his size feeling that she was now relaxed enough he slowly started pulling out and then thrust back in slowly this time, repeating it again and again, he could hear the breathless gasps and then the sweet moans from her lips. He then began going faster making her moan louder the sounds of her wetness and skin slapping against skin could be heard throughout the room. The slow trickle of blood he noticed once he first thrust inside her now gone being replaced with the juices escaping from inside her, now slowly trailing down her thighs to the sheets below.

She was so wet and he was loving every minute of it. Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her upwards licking her ear as he slowly grabbed both breasts playing with each erect peak making her grip his cock tighter within her walls.

"You feel so good, your so tight and wet" he moaned

Hinata was lost all the feelings she was feeling, she was new to this and she never knew having sex felt this good. She could feel him thrusting inside her touching places she never knew he could, causing lusty cries to escape from her mouth. She felt his large hands grasp her huge breasts massaging them firmly while still pounding his entire length inside her it was making her wild. The sensations she was feeling was too much for her that she could feel something deep inside her about to erupt.

Shikamaru meanwhile had, had plenty of woman some was good in bed but most wasn't but for some reason he couldn't get enough of her was it her innocent behavior? She was clueless about sex, but that seemed to turn him on even more. He suddenly felt her inner walls grip him tightly sending a delicious shiver up and down his spine.

"Whoa! What's this? Are you going to cum for me already" he chuckled seductively in her ear

"P-Please...I..I... Ahhhhhh"

"Shit! Your clamping down on me hard...Ohhhh Shit!" Shikamaru hissed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Hinata's whole body convulsed against Shikamaru's grip as juices sprayed all down Shikamaru's cock and upper thighs. He was still very painfully hard inside her he could feel the wetness surrounding the tip of his cock and was very close to losing it there but he held it in as he was no way finished with her.

He held a very limp Hinata in his arms as he begrudgingly removed himself from her soaked pussy. As he did he was amazed at how much of her love juices escaped her weeping hole. Hinata collapsed face front on the bed panting heavily trying to recover from her hard orgasm it was so intense she was dumbstruck, her body was still trembling from the experience she had just felt.

Shikamaru who was still painfully hard flipped her over onto her back staring intently at the hourglass figure she posessed licking his lips he imagined all the scenarios he could do with her, never had he been with a woman who could bring out such desires within him he found most of the woman he had been with troublesome a word that was quite famous to himself and all the males of his clan.

He was never intrigued by any of them he had use for them only when he needed to but why was she different? This girl before him was mistakenly brought to him as a gift he knew from the first moment by her reactions that she wasn't the woman that was selected out for him. But something about her made him want her, that th turn made him want her to want him just as much. Leaning down towards her he began kissing from her navel upwards in small soft kisses her skin was as smooth as silk and so creamy that it made his own heart race.

Hinata had felt herself be flipped over now lying on her back she was still trying to recover from her climax her heartbeat was pounding so fast at what she experienced she even found she wanted more? She suddenly felt light kisses travelling up from her navel the kisses was so soft as each kiss he gave her made her skin tingle. She slowly opened her eyes and saw dark hair traveling closer towards her, she felt light touches slowly circling around her breasts, around her nipples that was standing hard to attention.

The gentle teasing of this man's touch had again made her body continue to grow hotter, she could feel the now familiar heat reappearing between her legs causing her now trembling body to beg for more of his caresses. Deep looking dark eyes looked down upon her a smile appeared on his lips as he stared at her not stopping his touches on her body sensing that she was up for continuing he began to make his second attack on her.

"Well, you obviously enjoyed that"

Hinata nodded as she was still trying to catch her breath, Shikamaru laid next to her resting his head on his hand propped up on his elbow his dark eyes remained upon her face to watch the many facial expressions he knows she will give him. She entertained him greatly, which for Shikamaru who was easily bored with things was something else entirely. She felt his hand grasp hers and move it towards his own body she felt him ease her hand towards his lower regions and could feel his hard throbbing cock making her gasp.

"Touch it, don't worry I will help you!"

"O-Ok"

He gently placed her hand on his cock encouraging her to grasp it gently in her hand which, she willingly complied. He placed his hand on hers and guides her hand in an up and down movement once she got the hang of it he then removed his hand to further pleasure her body.

She gently moved up and down hearing his slight moans of encouragement which sent delightful thrills inside her, wanting to hear him moan more she went slightly faster noticing that her hand was getting wet when she reached the top, intrigued she went up to the source and gently stopped the movement and touched the very top of his cock with her finger tips earning a hiss escape from his mouth.

Tracing the tip and feeling the wetness of his precum droplets run down her fingers she then began to cover his manhood in his own juices and again continued her up and down movements with her hand. Shikamaru growled with pleasure he wanted her so badly he traced his fingers again against her entrance feeling the incredible wetness and heat coming from inside the smell of her arousal hung thickly in the air that made all his control snap.

"Fuck..."

He hovered above her taking her lips again with his as she willingly parted her lips begging him to explore her mouth again and seize her tongue in gentle play. The tongue battle ensued caressing against each other in a dance of domination, moans escaped into each of their mouths as both of them could feel the want of each other.

Breaking away from the kiss for now, Shikamaru got in between her legs gently he lifted her pelvis and placing her legs on each of his shoulders his hard raging cock was at her entrance where he grinded it a few times soaking his length in both of their love juices causing Hinata to gasp. Fully aligned at her entrance he locked his eyes with hers never breaking away as he slowly entered her again the tightness was still out of this world to him she was so wet and hot inside he had to fight with all his strength not to cum inside her right then.

"Your so hot and tight" he whispered

"M-More p-please"

Shikamaru's eyes widened at her lustful plea all his holding back snapped right then, he began to move inside her sending irristable spasms inside her body causing Hinata to moan loudly oh and what a sexy moan it was! Shikamaru was lost getting an idea on better position he pulled out of her much to her dismay he laid down on the bed pulling her up by her arm.

"Get on top of me baby"

Hinata blushed crimson at the name he gave her, she got on top of him straddling him Shikamaru had leant his back against the large fluffed up pillows positioning Hinata on top of him grabbing his hardened cock he motioned her to lift her hips up which, she complied willfully.

"That's it, now go down slowly on me take me back inside I know you want to" He moaned

Hinata could feel her wetness and felt very embarrased she was so aroused and this postion was so exposing but she didn't care anymore, and he could see that her juices was dripping down on him and he loved it.

Positioning herself above his arousal she slowly went down on him as his cock happily slid inside her weeping wet pussy. She had him fully inside her now he was so much deeper than before hitting her womb sending bolts of electricity through her body. She tried to stifle her moan but failed, Shikamaru could feel the heavenly wetness inside her, her inner walls twitching against his cock sending shivers upon his body at the pleasure she was giving him and they hadn't even moved yet?

"You feel so good inside, your so fucking wet!"

"Nnnn...Ohhh.. "

"Does it feel good?...I want you to move...just move your hips up and down...I want you to ride me" he whispered

Hinata closed her eyes as she moved her hips up and down his hard cock was rubbing her inner walls seductively making her hold her breath it felt amazing too amazing.

"Ahhhh" she began to moan

Shikamaru watched as Hinata moved up and down on him slowly at first but then her pace began to get faster she felt so good it took all he had not to spill his load right then. His cock was being sucked deep inside her his tip was hitting her womb sending irresistible shivers down his entire length hearing her moans was driving him crazy he hasn't felt like this with any other woman it was amazing.

He reached his hands grabbing both of her large breasts that was bouncing seductively in front of him he began to squeeze her erect buds between his fingers tweaking them and feeling her clamping down harder on his cock causing him to groan his approval.

Feeling her nipples being squeezed by his fingers made her moan and tighten against his cock she opened her eyes that was slightly glazed in lust she looked down upon his dark orbs wanting his lips but still too nervous to take them.

"I..I..mnnn..C-can I...Ahhh...K-kiss ...Y-you?" Hinata asked the stunned Shikamaru

"...Of course"

Hinata lowered her self towards his face claiming his lips and licking his lower lip asking for entrance to his with a smile he parted his lips and both their tongues sought each other's and the fiery tongue war began once more. Moans could be heard from both of them as wet squelching sounds could be heard with the sounds of slapping skin on skin contact. Shikamaru was losing it he began to thrust up inside her causing her to scream as he hit a spot inside her

"Ohhhhhh...T-there...Ohhhhhhh...g-god"

"Do you like that, I know you feel good baby"

"Ahhh..Shika...s-san..."

"I want to see you cum show me!"

Ohhhhhh god your t-tooo big and h-hard" Hinata moaned.

He was making her feel too good she felt herself losing herself to his pounding he was hitting all the right places within her. Each thrust made her juices release against him dripping down his length making such embarrassing and naughty sounds but also it was so arousing to her. She began to retaliate she wanted to see if she could drive him wild like he was doing to her she began to roll her hips against him, causing Shikamaru to hitch a breath.

"Ohhh shit! That feels so good baby"

"Shikamaru...Ohhhh...God..."

Hinata kept rolling her hips at a good pace Shikamaru was lost in the unforgettable sensations he was receiving his cock was twitching in pleasure.

"Fuck...I'm...close...ohhh...fuck!"

" M-me..too..Ahhhh"

Each thrust against each other caused both of them to moan seeking each other's mouths as their lips locked in frenzied passion. Shikamaru found it harder to hold out and wanted to see her lose herself first fully using his bloodline be used the shadow produced hands to touch her breasts and cliteral hood causing Hinata to arch her back and her head fell back as she moaned. Shikamaru seeing it placed his hands on her buttocks slamming harder into her pussy reaching his peak as well.

"Fuck you feel so fucking good, cum for me just cum Hina" Shikamaru moaned

"Ohhhh god... you feel...s-so good"

"Cum...let it. go Let me see...You..Cum..."

"Ohhhh...Yes...I..I..I'm...I'm...Going...t-to ..cum...AHHHHHH"

Hinata felt it and let herself go completely to Shikamaru's grinding attack her inner walls spasmed as her built up love juices flooded over his cock sending sweet vibrations against his very sensitive tip causing Shikamaru to lose all his senses completely and releasing his white thick liquid pumping into her wet cavern.

"OHHHHH FUCKKKK"

Heavy panting could be heard as Hinata collapsed on top of Shikamaru as her whole body trembled on top of him completely drained and highly sensitive to touch. Her third orgasm of the night aagainst Shikamaru's first but he still wanted to explore more of her body, this sexy goddess that drove him wild with passion and intense need. A first for Shikamaru as he gazed down at the gorgeous blue haired girl in front of him that was heavily panting on top of him that was making him become hard

"Shit... This is so troublesome" he whispered to himself

Hinata slowly opened her eyes her lilac eyes glistened staring at his a smile escaped her lips as she gently kissed his lips.

"Did you like it?"

"Y-Yes i-it was a amazing...I haven't felt like that before"

Shikamaru chuckled at her comment

oOoOo

The rest of the night passed until the sun's rays drifted through the slight parting of the curtain Shikamaru roused from his light sleep taking in his surroundings noticing blue hair across his chest and light breathing against him.

Gently removing himself he reached for a cigarette lighting it up and taking the first drag of the day inhaling the toxic smoke and blew it out reaching for his sweatpants and putting them on giving a huge stretch it was around 6:30 am.

He looked again at the blue haired beauty laid out on the bed wrapped in the bed sheet still a few rose petals remained scattered around. The scene he took in was simply breathtaking. With a smirk he silently thought to himself that he would make sure she didn't go to far from him now as he had fallen for her that he knew. One thing he had to do was visit the old man in his office he would have to thank the owner especially the one called Kakashi for making the assumption she was here for him.

Jiraiya was sat in his office highly confused by the phone call he had just received from the agency he had called yesterday. The woman that he requested was angry at being stood up in the lounge waiting and had left after two hours. He knew from Kakashi and Iruka the girl was currently with his honoured guest feeling a headache come on from his confusion, he thought it best not to think to much further on it until he had to.

He just hoped the mistake his men caused didn't cost him more scandals.

**The End**


	3. KakaHina Let's Find Out What's Hidden

**Authors Note:- 05/17 Ammended spelling errors added content.**

**Disclaimer:- All Naruto Characters belong to M. Kishimoto.**

**All The Lemony Goodness**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing :- KakaHina**

**(Warning contains lemon mature content Long oneshot!)**

**~~~Let's Find Out What's Hidden Beneath~~~**

It was late afternoon in Konoahagakure as one of it's most revered Ninjas within the great shinobi nations was currently sat on a tree branch. In one of the training grounds enjoying the peace and quiet that was unusual for this time of day but enjoying it nonetheless. His one visible eye was buried within the pages of his little orange book enjoying the very rare time to himself, his name was Kakashi Hatake also known as copy Ninja Kakashi, or Kakashi of the Sharingan eye.

Placing his precious book back into the confines of his pocket the silver haired Jonin jumped down from the branch onto the ground below. As he walked away from his favourite hang out with his hands deep inside his back pockets, he casually walked back towards the village taking in the sights and sounds within his leisure, coming towards the large opened gates of the village.

There two of his fellow Jonin was standing watch on people's incomings, and outgoings, within the village hidden in the leaves. Kakashi greeted them as he usually does by walking past them and raising his hand up showing his fingerless gloved hand with his four fingers and thumb extended open in a stilled wave.

Feeling his stomach voice it's protest at him for much needed food, he made the small journey to the Ramen Ichiraku for a much needed fill up of food that his empty stomach was demanding. He entered inside being warmly greeted by the owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, as he sat on one of the empty stools as he placed his order for a few bowls of pork Ramen.

It was always a wonder to most of the village what Kakashi actually looked like beneath his mask that covered his face from his nose to his broadened neck. He hides his face so well, that in a blink of an eye his food would be devoured leaving more questions than answers to any curious Ninja looking on. But those that have been honoured to set eyes upon his features especially the female kind, gaze on in a dreamy gaze hoping that the very handsome copycat before them would devour them in their lustful fantasies deep in the recesses of their mind.

Kakashi was enjoying his third bowl of pork Ramen when he felt the unmistakable presence of an Anbu gaurd currently sent to locate him by the only person he knows who would, the Hokage herself. The anbu who was behind him and was about to crouch in respect before Kakashi, when the anbu suddenly heard the infamous copy cat say.

"Tell the Hokage I will be on my way!"

With a nod of his head for confirmation, the Anbu disappeared leaving a swirl of leaves in his wake, as Kakashi picked up his Ramen bowl towards his unmasked lips and drank the delicious broth till empty then placing his mask back up to his face, as he said his thank yous and goodbyes to Teuchi and Ayame he then proceeded to make his way to the Hokage tower.

oOoOo

Hokage Tower...

A stack of papers and rolled up scrolls was littered upon her desk as Tsunade put her head in her hands at the thought of doing more paperwork, her fingers were numb from holding her pen, she could sign her signature in her sleep at the amount of papers that she had signed.

That is one of the down sides of being Hokage, she always wonders why she agreed to the job in the first place and silently cussing her team mate Jiraiya for refusing the position, knowing her perverted team mate would rather be doing his 'Research' than running a village.

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts as Shizune her ever faithful assistant had even more files in her arms much to the contempt of the large breasted blonde. Shizune faked a smile knowing her friend who was also Hokage was simmering her rage before her.

Following behind Shizune was one of the Konoah 12, the future Heiress of the Hyuga clan her name was Hinata Hyuga, she had been training on her families estate when Anbu notified her that the Hokage requires her presense. Noticing one of the people she asked for had arrived she was silently wishing the other would get here on time but as always be strolls in late!

Just like she thought the Copycat Nin came strolling in five minutes late and stood in front of the foot tapping blonde who then made his usual excuses of being late. Tsunade was just glad that he was finally there to get this briefing over and done with.

"Now that Kakashi has arrived! I will give you the details of your mission. Hinata Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake both of you are to go on a mission in gathering special medicinal herbs that are badly needed.

Hinata's eyes was wide with surprise as she had never been on a mission with Kakashi before especially on her own and felt a little apprehensive.

"I need you to go to the Howling Wolf Village this place is well known for its abundance in medicinal herbs that grow along and around Howling Wolf mountain. As a medic, most of these herbs are vital in healing the injured and the sick so we need a constant supply"

Tsunade handed over a scroll detailing medicinal herbs that was of interest, and samples that was vital to bring back to the village.

Your mission, is to observe what herbs are in supply and gather what is in that list. I chose both of you due to obvious reasons as Kakashi, you can use your Sharingan eye and Hinata, your Byakugan that will become useful in this mission".

Hinata and Kakashi nodded their heads in understanding of the mission so far.

"Due to your medical training Hinata, here is a list of herbs I know of that grows around there. I want you to catalogue each herb, and to bring some back to see if we can cultivate it here in the village. Your mission starts immediately"

Hinata followed Kakashi out of door she was very nervous but determined to do well on the mission given to her. She had conflicting thoughts within her the biggest one was could she work well with Kakashi sensei? She had been on missions with him when Team 7, and Team 8 worked together but not on her own with him.

This in turn made her stomach twist in knots. Kakashi stopped suddenly as he turned to the blushing red bluenette, he was smirking underneath his mask as he could see right through the blushing Hyuga princess. It was written all over her face what she was thinking about, he had to admit he was kind of shocked when the Hokage said to go on a mission with Hinata only. But deep down he was looking forward to this a whole lot more than he let on.

"Ok Hinata, we will meet at the village gates in an hour, don't be late" He winked playfully as he vanished leaving a swirl of leaves from where he once stood.

oOoOo

Hinata reached home and informed her father that she was called up to go on a mission for the Hokage. She informed him she would be away for a few days, as she gathered necessary items for her journey. While packing she began to think of all the rumours regarding Kakashi, he was mysterious without a doubt and wondered if they would get on?

He always seemed to never really be interested, but he was a very dependable Ninja. So she knew she would be safe with him. Her thoughts drifted to when the other girls was talking on the rare occasions that Hinata was able to go. It seems the subject of men always seemed to pop up in conversation.

TenTen would talk about how Might Guy, and Rock Lee would compete and try to involve Neji, and herself much to the latter's dismay. Ino would constantly nag about Choji and his eating habits, and Shikamaru who was just lazy even though he was brilliant at Shogi. Sakura would always complain about Naruto and the crazy stunts he would get up to and also Sai who was new to the team and how he would gather information on emotions by using library books.

But one thing intrigued every girl, what did Kakashi look like underneath his mask? A few rumours had surfaced saying that he was really handsome and that any woman he shows his face to will be his for the taking, another popular one was that he was a very attentive. Hinata blushed crimson at the last part when she had snapped back to reality. She was going to be with him on her own for a few days maybe she would find out what he was hiding beneath that mask of his?

oOoOo

Kakashi had gathered what he would need to take with him, he checked his Ninja tools, and took a storage scroll, to store his tent, blankets, and weather gear he may need. He also took three of his Icha Icha books with him, they was his most precious possession. Making sure he had what he needed he headed out to the main gate entrance of the village.

oOoOo

Hinata was waiting patiently at the meeting point, still lost in thought at how she could go about asking Kakashi sensei if she could see his face behind his mask. But she was determined to ask him whilst on this mission. Hinata heard a loud puffing sound and to her surprise there was the silver haired copy cat Ninja stood not to far behind her.

"Lets head out, follow my lead Hinata"

"H-Hai"

Both of them leapt to the trees and set off on their journey to the hidden wolf village.

oOoOo

Timeskip a few days later...

Seven days into the mission it was nearing nightfall. They had been to the hidden wolf village taking samples of the various herbs growing. Hinata categorized them as was expected, they had a fair few herbs that Kakashi stored in his summoning scroll to take back to the village. The mission itself was quite easy only using his Sharingan eye a handful of times.

On the way back they did encounter bandits but was soon wiped out by Kakashi himself. They had been travelling now two days they had another day and a half left to get back home. Nightfall was fast approaching and Kakashi was determined not to camp outside another night, the weather hadn't been great. So when they was approaching a Ryoken (A/N Japanese Inn) he decided they would stay there for a day or two to recharge.

They went inside the inn to book some rooms the owner only had one double room left which Kakashi just took he didn't care, he just wanted to rest indoors this time. So took it upon himself to order some food for later for both himself and Hinata.

Hinata was also glad that they was staying at an Ryoken this time she couldn't handle another night outside, the weather has been dismal throughout. She wanted to at least have a shower or a nice hot bath. When Kakashi said they would have to share the room Hinata was as nervous as anything, but would rather share a room with Kakashi sensei than out doors in the cold night air.

oOoOo

The inn itself was quite delightful as they followed the owner down the corridor to one of the end rooms of the resort, as she slid the door to the side bowing her head before them stating the time food will be served. Kakashi and Hinata nodded their heads as they both entered their room.

The room was quite spacious with a wonderful night few and tatami mats and what appeared to be a double futon that Hinata noticed and blushed a deep pink much to Kakashi's amusement he had yet to have fun with Hinata so he planned just to do that tonight.

Hinata sat down on one of the chairs pulling the zipper down on her baggy jacket as she was lost in thought not realising that Kakashi had his eye on her all the time. Kakashi wondered what secrets the Hyuga princess was concealing with her baggy jacket he was definitely going to find out tonight.

Hinata gathered some things she would need she was dying for a bath to soak her aching muscles from all the travelling they had done.

"K-Kakashi sensei I am g-going to the b-baths I will b-be back soon"

Kakashi nodded his head as he watched her disappear from the room, deciding he should do the same thing himself.

oOoOo

The segregated baths was quite luxurious as both Ninjas soaked their bodies in the hot water, relaxing their over used muscles. Kakashi was the first back to the room changing into an all black yukata as he sat down and started to read his beloved orange book losing himself in the erotic literature held within.

Hinata had enjoyed her long soak in the bath as she was now dressed in a deep purple yukata with pale pink flowers the only thing was that the yukata was abit tight round the chest area and also around the hips, insinuating her curves that she always tried to hide.

Hinata has never been confident in that area seeing Sakura and how men seem to fall for her, she wished she was more like her not realising that most woman would kill to have her hour glass figure and sizable assets that men would fight over. Nervously she approached the room hoping Kakashi was not back yet so she could change into something that she felt was more appropriate. She had asked one of the female workers but they only had that Kimono available much to Hinata's disappointment.

Kakashi who was still reading his Icha Icha book was wondering what had happened to the Hyuga Princess, that when he heard the door begin to slide open he felt slightly relieved as he slowly looked up from the certain page he was on. When he saw the her he nearly had an heart attack.

'So that's what she has been hiding hmm' He thought to himself

Kakashi was very surprised and was trying to hold in the blood that was escaping his nose. He just couldn't help but stare at the nervous Hyuga whose cheeks was a bright shade of red to the likes of which he had never seen before.

A knock at the door startled both of them from their inner thoughts as Kakashi quickly went and slid the door open slightly. He noticed that the food he had ordered was ready and prepared for them, as he stepped aside letting them set the food for them both to eat.

The food that was prepared was quite exquisite consisting of fish, rice, noodles, pickled vegetables, tempura and of course sake. They both sat down to eat the food that was prepared that of course was far better than the provisions they had been eating the past few days since leaving the hidden wolf village. Kakashi started to pour some of the local sake to drink even pouring Hinata some in a cup.

Throughout the night Kakashi had watched Hinata as she had drank five cups of sake her cheeks was permanently a deep tinge of pink he thought she looked cute as he could tell she was very tipsy. The staff of the inn had took away what was left of the meal as they prepared the futon for the night as Kakashi nodded to them when they bowed and took their leave sliding the door shut behind them.

Hinata who was hiccuping took another cup of sake as she stared at Kakashi questionably much to his amusement as he sat opposite her at the table.

"I think it's time for you to get underneath the futon princess"

"K-Kakasshii w-what d-doo you loook like underneath yooour mask?" Hinata slurred out.

Kakashi tried not to laugh at the drunken Hinata who was slurring her words.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan I only show my face to those I want to show my face to"

"Whhhy?, can't yoou show meee?"

Kakashi looked at the blue haired beauty as her pale lilac eyes was slightly glazed looking at him, her yukata was slightly opened revealing a glimpse of her voluptuous cleavage that Kakashi was still shocked she had hidden so well. That even he had to swallow hard as his eye seemed to stare at her chest which hadn't gone unnoticed by Hinata herself.

"Senseiiiii, i-if I shooow yooou my breasts woould yooou shooow meee your face?"

Kakashi was stunned at Hinata's apparent confidence and wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I think you have had too much too drink Hinata-chan come on let's get you to bed"

Hinata stood up as she walked towards Kakashi with a slight wobble to each step the way her hips swayed made Kakashi break out in a slight sweat.

"Senseiiii, I heard thaaat yooou are quite annn attentive looover in beeed is it truuue?"

Kakashi had conflicting emotions surging within him at this very moment part of him was apprehensive at this new Hinata before him, another part was very intrigued. Since this mission began he found her to be very sexy, and the other was that he felt honoured that she was so interested about him as he found he was battling his conscience.

"Hinata!?"

Kakashi felt small hands slip inside his yukata, much to his surprise as her hand slowly traced his chest sending shivers up his spine.

"Hinata you had better stop that before you come to regret it"

Hinata looked up to Kakashi, as she stared deeply into his visable eye, she licked her pale pink lips so seductively that Kakashi could feel his resolve snap deep inside him.

"Whoo saays I'm going too regret it senseiii"

That was it for Kakashi, as the last wall inside crumbled into dust. He grabbed her around the waist lifting her up over his shoulder, earning a surprised gasp that had escaped from her lips in doing so. He walked the short distance to the laid out double futon, as he placed her on top of it. He was now on his knees looking down at the lilac eyed beauty who was also staring at him.

"Ok princess I will show you my face, but you have to show me what your hiding beneath your yukata"

Hinata slowly sat up as she was facing the knelt Kakashi who, was watching intently her every move in front of her. She slowly untied the belt of her yukata and opened it revealing the naked top half of her body to his view. Kakashi took in her body as his eyes was honed in on her impressive sized breasts that were large but firm. He felt his loins begin to stir, Hinata looked on at her silver haired sensei feeling herself getting hotter as his eye was taking every part of her in.

Kakashi removed his Hitai-ate from his forehead and placed it on the floor beside them, as he pulled down his mask exposing his handsome features to a now deeply blushing Hinata who was shocked at how good looking he was. His face was very defined his nose, was perfect also his lips, that looked so kissable it made her want to drool he ask so had a beauty mark on the bottom of his right cheek. He was completely gorgeous.

"Do you like what you see princess?" He whispered seductively making Hinata's whole body tremble.

Kakashi moved forward grasping her chin tilting her face towards his as he claimed her lips with his. Hinata felt his lips upon hers as their lips moved, she felt his tongue gently caress her lips then entered her mouth finding her tongue, as they twirled together in a fiery dance that was both passionate, and urgent to both. She felt his hands as they grasped one of her breasts giving it a gentle but firm squeeze causing her to moan into his open mouth, as he pushed her back on to the futon still locked in the heated kisses they was exchanging. As their lips parted leaving a very breathless Hinata panting beneath a smirking Kakashi.

He led on the left side beside Hinata, as he gently brushed his fingertips upon her pale skin that was now giving of an illuminated glow from the rays of moon light that had broken through the darkened patchy skies outside. She was breathtakingly beautiful as her midnight blue hair fanned out upon the futon, as her deeply flushed cheeks just made her appearance even more sexy to his eyes. He grasped her left breast again as he began to massage it within his hand feeling her nipple get erect almost instantly to his touch, as he traced gentle kisses up and down her slender neck feeling her body tremble wantonly beside him.

Kakashi began to tweak her nipple with his thumb and finger causing Hinata to arch her back letting out a soft moan that caused Kakashi to chuckle softly at her cute reaction.

"Does that feel good?" he whispered into her ear

"Y-Yeess" Hinata moaned back

Kakashi moved his hand downwards, as he passed her navel towards the area between her legs that was covered from view by her white panties, as his hand got in between her thighs lightly stroking her intimate area as she jumped at his touch.

"Look at me me princess" He whispered softly but with a sensual tone in his voice.

Hinata slowly turned her face towards him her eyes looking deeply into his noticing his Sharingan eye, that caused her insides to produce butterflies within her he was so sexy that she subconsciously bit her lip. Kakashi licked her lips getting her to part them again, as he took her lips with his kissing her more seductively as he felt her legs start to part wider giving him full access to touch her covered womanhood.

Kakashi traced his fingers over her covered pussy, as he felt her wetness that was wetting the fabric, as he began to rub her with his hands causing her to moan more frequently into his mouth breaking the kiss he travelled down to her breasts as he took one of her nipples to his mouth, he began to suck on her hardened pink bud causing Hinata to let out a lustful sob from the sensations he was producing on her.

Hinata could feel her body yearning for more she felt very aroused, she could feel herself getting wetter as his hand was rubbing her causing a sweet friction within her. Kakashi could feel her getting wetter and knew she was deeply aroused, it was turning him on as he could feel his cock getting harder. But he wanted to hear the Hyuga princess beg and completely loose control of her senses. Turning her over onto her stomach he made her get on her hands and knees as he took in the delectable sight before him.

Her well rounded ass was arousing him even further, as he began to pull down her wet panties exposing everything she had covered to his view. Hinata was now completely naked before him, as he began to kiss her intimate part thus causing Hinata to gasp, as she felt his tongue trail up and down inside her making her moan.

Kakashi gripped her hips with both hands firmly as he began licking her out, her love juices was sweet to him and was making him drunk on her arousal. He could feel her hips begin to move with him making him then remove his hot tongue from her entrance. He replaced it with his finger as he found her wet hole and began to penetrate her slowly in and out then doing so again but in a circular motion as he could hear her lustful sobs that was music to his ears.

"Your loving this aren't you princess?"

"Ohhh...Y-yeeess"

Kakashi grinned at her moanful answer and seeked out her bundle of nerves as he added another finger to her dripping hole as her juices was trickling out of her to Kakashi's growing amusement she was certainly very aroused.

Hinata couldn't stop moaning at what he was doing to her she hadn't felt like this when she touched herself, but Kakashi was driving her completely crazy. She wanted more of him more of what he was doing to her. Then she cried out louder when he touched her erected clit as her hips bucked continuously to his lascivious advances.

"Ooohhhh Kami...more...p-please...m-more."

"Wow your getting so wet princess your sucking my fingers like no tomorrow"

"Ooohhh Kami...s-sensei...d-don't...Ahhh...say...t-that!"

"Oh but it's true princess your naughty wet pussy wants my fingers so badly"

"Ahhhhh s-senseiii"

"What's wrong princess? oh I see it looks like you want to cum!"

Kakashi began to add more pressure to her clit as he moved it around in a circular motion with his thumb as his fingers was pumping at a slow rate causing her to go wild before him.

"Wow princess your so dirty!"

"Ohhh Kami...d-don't say that s-sensei it's n-not true Ahhh"

"Oh but it is Princess look at the way you are moving your hips to my touch"

"P-Please Ahhhhh I...I...feel...ohhhhh Kami!"

Kakashi watched as her whole body trembled, as she released her juices all over his fingers and onto her yukata beneath her. She collapsed onto her front while Kakashi chuckled as he licked her juices from his fingers enjoying the taste of her sweet nectar.

Hinata hadn't felt like that before as her trembling body felt even more sensitive as she felt his hand gently trace her back causing delicious tingles upon her skin arousing her further.

"Come on princess we have only just started"

Kakashi pulled her up as he placed her on his lap with her back facing him as she looked down she could see his cock gently brushing up against her, as he parted her legs lifting her hips so that his cock was in front of her dripping pussy.

"Princess open your lips for me"

"I..I...d-don't"

Kakashi grabbed her hand as he showed her what he meant

"Part your lips for me princess come on!"

Hinata did what he wanted blushing furiously at his words but couldn't deny the way he was talking to her turned her on even more.

Kakashi grinded his cock against her dripping wet pussy gathering up her juices covering his entire 9 inch hardened length as he began to align his tip to her tiny hole.

"Get ready princess this might hurt? But you are so fucking wet I don't think it will be too much of a problem"

Hinata bit her lip as she felt his cock begin to enter making her insides expand to accommodate him.

"Princess relax"

Hinata made herself relax as he entered inside her slowly. He felt himself break through the barrier she had kept till now as the feel of her insides was just too good, that Kakashi new he wouldn't be gentle with her innocence for too long. Her insides was twitching like crazy stimulating his cock to another level, as his tip reached the very bottom of her. He waited for her to adjust it was slowly making him lose it but he could wait no more.

"Shit! Princess you feel so fucking tight your twitching like crazy come on move for me!"

Hinata obeyed his sultry command as she began to move feeling his entire length inside her, the sensations he was causing upon her was making her want to scream.

"Ahhh Kakashi s-sensei you f-feel to good i-inside me!"

Kakashi began to thrust himself deeper as he hit her deep against her uterus making her moan loudly

"Sssh princess do you want everyone to hear you?"

"Ahhh...n-noooo...Ahhhh"

Kakashi smirked as he pushed her down on to her hands and knees again watching as she clutched the futon with both hands.

"let's see if we can let them hear more of your lustful cries shall we?"

"N-No... d-don't...Ahhh"

Kakashi began to move against her, gripping her hips firmly against his as he pounded her hard and fast, hearing her muffled moans against the futon in her attempt at not letting anyone hear her beautiful moans. That it made Kakashi nearly lose himself but he wanted to enjoy fucking her senseless for enticing him so.

He moved his one hand to her bundle of nerves aagain, he began rubbing her clitoral hood in a circular motion while he slowly thrust inside her causing Hinata to tremble violently. He could feel her insides clamp down on him causing him to moan at the fantastic feeling she was giving him.

Hinata screamed her moans into the fabric to drown out her passionate cries from unwanted ears, who could hear the obvious love making that was happening in their room. Kakashi watched her as her well rounded hips subconsciously matched his powerful thrusts he wanted to enjoy her fully and he was no where near at an end.

Kakashi could feel her trembling walls clamp down hard on his manhood as she released another flood of wetness that brought a wave of stimulus on the tip of his cock that in turn made him groan his approval.

"Ahhhhhhh"

"Urghhh princess you came, that was nice upon..Nnnnn...my cock but I'm not...Nnnn... finished yet"

Hinata panted heavily, as she felt Kakashi remove himself. A flood of wetness escaped from within her, dripping down her thighs like a running tap. He flipped her over on to her back, spreading her legs apart widely gazing at her dripping wetness still flowing out of her.

Kakashi penetrated her again lowering himself above her as Hinata felt him move her face to his taking her lips passionately, as he moved slowly inside her she was highly sensitive now as each thrust he delivered made her produce such an erotic cry making Kakashi himself want to explode within her. Breaking away from the kiss he looked into her lust filled eyes he could see she was so aroused as he could feel her insides dripping with need, who knew this shy innocent Hyuga was such a naughty girl?

"Your really aroused aren't you princess?, does my cock feel that good?"

"Y-Yes...i-it's sooo good...sensei...m-more"

Kakashi smirked at her complete honesty but wanted to tease the beautiful girl beneath him.

"Tell me princess, tell me what you want sensei to do?"

"N-No...I...I...c-can't"

"Sure you can or do you want me to stop?"

"N-No..p-please d-don't...ahhhh..."

"Tell me Hinata, tell me with those lips, your sexy voice, tell sensei what you want me to do?"

"P-Please...s-sensei...f-fuck..me..w-with..y-your...big..cock"

Kakashi smiled kissing her on the lips as his eyes looked deeply into hers.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Kakashi began to move faster as Hinata but the back of her hand to stifle her wanton cries much to his amusement.

"Come on princess let me hear those lustful cries they are so arousing to me"

"Ohhhh b-but...b-but...o-other's...will..."

"So what? Let me hear you, concentrate on me and only me Hinata"

Pulling her hand away as he then grabbed her other arm, holding them both together as he grabbed his yukata belt he tied her hands together, to stop her from doing so again he wanted to dominate her seeing the now bound Hyuga Heiress beneath added more heat to his loins as Hinata felt his hardened cock get bigger inside her.

"Ohhh Kami...y-your getting b-bigger...Ahhh"

"You shouldn't be so fucking sexy Hinata this is what you are doing to me"

Kakashi moved changing his pace accordingly from fast and hard, then to slowly moving his hips in a circular motion as his length grinded against her dripping inner walls, She felt amazing that he had to fight cumming straight away, he never felt so good inside a woman like this before and he'd had plenty.

His eyes still locked on hers watching her many facial expressions, her sweet enticing moans, and cries, were making this copycat ninja go wild. Her large breasts moved with each powerful thrust he was submitting to her it hypnotized him completely as he grabbed one of her creamy large mounds sucking the delectable ripened bud with his mouth making Hinata clench against his cock as he grabbed her other breast tweaking her other neglected nipple giving it the attention it deserves.

Hinata was losing her mind she had never ever felt like this she had climaxed twice already and was very quickly about to have her third, whereas Kakashi hadn't climaxed once.

Kakashi released her swollen breast from his lips as he could feel another flood about to erupt from within her as the unmistakable feelings of her right walls gripped him tightly making Kakashi moan hard.

"Shit!...ohhh...yes...princess...cum...cum..for ..me..ohhh..Fuck..yeah!"

"Nooo..Ahhhhh..s-sensei...p-please...d-don't..Ahhh..say...Ahhh"

"Fuck...princess...your..not..wanting.. ..to let..me to!"

"OHHHH S-SENSEI!...AHHHHH"

Hinata watched her back as her body concluded making Kakashi hold her firmly feeling her right walls grip him sending luscious vibrations on his cock gritting his teeth as her unmistakable release covered his cock once again as it began to cost his entire length flooding out of her reddened and swollen lips causing Kakashi to finally climax and shoot his load inside her depths. Holding her firm as they both ride out their orgasms then he collapsed on top of her, both panting recovering themselves from the united bliss they had just felt.

Hinata wanted breathlessly feeling Kakashi still embedded inside her as he was panting above her when he looked at her his eyes staring at here for what seemed ages but was just a few seconds once again claiming her tempting pink lips in a demanding passionate kiss. To her amazement she could feel his cock begin to spring back to life within her as her insides trembled at the at the stimulation he was producing between them. Kakashi broke away a trail of saliva as evidence of their now parted lips from passionate tongue kissing.

"You stir something inside me princess I have only climaxed once!"

"S-Sensei!?"

Kakashi removed his slightly hardened cock as he flipped her over onto her stomach raising her knees making her gorgeously rounded plump ass bare itself to his wondrous gaze.

"You have such a cute ass princess it's so enticing and a nice view too"

Kakashi could see her juices mixed with his trailing from her now weeping pussy that was slightly swollen from the attention he had given causing him to feel more aroused at the delectable sight he was viewing. Placing both of his hands on the creamy soft cheeks as he caressed both of them softly sending tingles down her spine that his touches was producing. He traced his fingers softly between the line of her soft cheeks startling her at his attention to that part of her body

"S-Sensei...w-what a-are y-you!?"

"Shhh princess trust me!"

Hinata murmured silently in apprehension to his apparent focus of her backside. She felt his hands firmly grip each of her cheeks as he massaged them spreading them slightly, sneeking a peek at the enticing entrance held secretly within.

"Mmmmm your so ripe princess I want to explor all your hidden secrets to your body"

Hinata could feel herself getting aroused at his seductive voice coercing her to try new things that she never knew existed as her body began to tremble to each touch he produced in her. Kakashi licked his dry lips feeling his now fully hardened cock throb wantonly at the body before him desiring to claim another part of her that has never been touched by no one else.

Kakashi spread her cheeks wide taking in the delectable pink entrance that he wanted so badly as he circled his finger around the little hole causing a trembling Hinata to gasp. spreading both cheeks apart Kakashi began to use his tongue upon the intimate area causing new and different sensations to stir within Hinata she felt very embarrassed as her cheeks was on fire partly due from arousal to. His hot tongue picked around the entrance as he gently prodded inside it causing her to moan softly to the feeling as Kakashi began to open the closed hole like a blooming flower slowly opening to the world.

Kakashi moved his tongue in a circular movement enjoying her trembling body and stifled moans as his hand went to her wet womanhood introducing his fingers inside her as his tongue continued on.

"Ahhh.. w-wait...s-stop.."

Kakashi pumped his fingers into her pussy at a fast pace as he removed his tongue from her small orifice. Hearing her moans stirred his loins in excitement looking at the now wet small hole he penetrated it with his finger causing Hinata to cry out as both her entranced was being pumped with his thick fingers stirring a bubbling heat inside her

"Ahhh Oh Kami...K-Kakashi sen..sei...Ohhhh"

"Does that feel good princess do you like what I'm doing to you?"

Kakashi produced another finger into her small orifice that began to open more to his enticing touches preparing her for his assault that was about to come.

Hinata was biting her lip to stop her moans that felt like it echoed in the room to the people in the inn in turn making her feel hot at the thought of being watched in such an erotic state.

Three fingers of each of his hands now penetrated deep inside both of her delectable entrances the wet juicy sounds of her body made him almost lose it as her hips began to move against him. Kakashi smirked triumphantly to see her gyrating hips before him.

"You want me so bad don't you princess I never knew you was such a naughty girl?"

"Ahhh...n-no I...i-i am ...not..Ahhh"

"Oh?...but your moving your hips wanting more princess"

"Ahhh d-don't"

"I know you are feeling good princess you love it when I talk dirty to you can you hear that noise?"

"D-Don't...Ahhh..s-say...Ahhh"

"That's your aroused holes princess wanting me to poke them deep inside they are weeping their juices for me when your back hole is squeezing my fingers tightly just like your pussy"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore as Kakashi who was feeling it too much himself removed his fingers that was coated in juices grabbed her hips tightly as he aligned his dripping with pre cum tip against the newly opened entrance coating his length with her juices as he slowly entered her. Hinata felt the intrusion of his cock inside her, her brilliantly bound hands clenched in to fists. Whilst she was biting her lip to the pain of her back entrance expanding to accomadate him.

"Fuck princess...Your so tight...But you are sucking me in!" Kakashi moaned out.

Kakashi focused on one fast and harsh thrust as he buried himself inside her causing her to cry out her head dropped down, her eyes filled with tears as her body tried to relax and get used to his pulsating length.

"Get ready princess I am going to move your really tight but feel so good!"

Hinata nodded still unsure of this new advances of his gripping the futon in a death grip in apprehension as he began to move within her. Kakashi began to move slowly pulling his length out then entering fully inside her loving the sensations her insides was producing on his cock. Kakashi knew that he wouldn't last long as began to quicken the pace causing Hinata to start moaning with each thrust he gave her.

"Ohhhh Kami...Ohhhhh Kami...s-sensei...Mnnn...Ohhh..."

"Nnnnn Shit princess your fucking clamping on me urgghh"

"Ahhh Ohhhh i-it' s so good"

Hinata felt incredible to the delicious sensations Kakashi was giving her as he pounded her ass, reaching deeply inside causing Hinata to scream loudly. Kakashi loved it she was sucking him inside desperately as slapping skin against skin could be heard as Kakashi pounded her hard and fast as his sack hit her weeping pussy that was dripping her flowing juices down her legs. He was amazed at how sensitive her body was and he enjoyed showing her the delights her body possessed and was determined to experience this again and again unknown to Hinata that is something the silver haired copycat Ninja doesn't do sleep with the woman more than once. Sensing her body was close to her fourth orgasm he pounded at a quicker pace as he felt his own release imminent.

"AHHHH...I..I..I'M..G-GOING TO..."

"URGHH..SHIT.."

"OHH Y-YESS Y-YESS AHHHHHHHHH"

"OHHH FUUUUUCK!"

They both came in a torrent of blissful waves as they rode out their orgasms to the full as their visions clouded and collapsed as their releases pumped out of their bodies. Kakashi recovered first as he removed himself, wiping the left over essence from his wilted cock as he slowly put on his yukata removing the belt he tied her hands with.

He stared at the unconscious Hinata gently moving her on to her front, then wiping the left over juices between her legs fighting the stirring heat in his loins as he was devouring it for later as he made sure they was staying for a day or two, to fully recuperate.

Hinata opened her eyes to a staring Kakashi who was led beside her still fully exposed to his view as his hand was gently up in herbalist causing Hinata to blush pink.

"S-Sensei..."

"Shhh rest princess we can continue this later there is a lot more I want to do to you"

She felt the heat within her once again, set aflame by his deep voice as she felt him pull her to his chest. His fingers upon her naked skin sent tingles all over her body, she was lusting for him already as he claimed her lips with his, enjoying the intimate contact of caressing tongues that added fuel to the fire.

Her core between her legs was throbbing a deep ache inside her as she closed her eyes to calm the rising torrent of arousal swelling from within, as they both broke the kiss their eyes staring at each other in a powerful hypnotic gaze that only went on between them.

"I know you want me princess we have all night and all day to enjoy ourselves and believe me I want to sample every thing you got on offer"

Hinata blushed crimson as he squeezed her ass cheek as she rested on his chest hearing his heart beat made her smile as they rested, knowing they had the rest of the night to enjoy themselves...

**The End..**

I hope you enjoyed this one shot please review with your suggestions :-)


	4. ItaHinaSasu A Brother's proposal

**Authors Note:-05/17 Ammended spelling errors added bits here and there enjoy...**

**Disclaimer;- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto.**

**Here is Chapter 4 as I have had a few requests from readers for the Uchiha brothers I hope you like it :-)**

**All The Lemony Goodness**

**Chapter 4**

**~~~~~~~The Brother's Indecent Proposal~~~~~~~**

**ItaHinaSasu (contains a three some with very Mature sexual elements/ Very Long one-shot)**

Hinata Hyuga was once from a noble family until her father made terrible business deals and declared himself bankrupt. After everything was taken away, more creditors and loan sharks had hounded him until he couldn't take anymore and Hinata had the terrible sight of seeing her father hanging from the railings leaving Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi relying on each other.

The life that Hinata had grown accustomed to changed drastically as she worked herself to the bone working countless jobs to keep food on the table and a roof over their head. But Hinata felt that what she did was a small price to pay to be able to see her little sister smile after the last few months they had suffered.

But one day all that changed as she received a call that literally broke her heart, Hanabi was playing with her friends when she suddenly collapsed, she was quickly taken to Konoah General Hospital. Hinata rushed there as fast as she could to see her little sister hooked up to a machine, with loads of tubes that was attached to her tiny body as her complexion was a very sickly pale with a slight sheen of sweat.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she took in the sight of her sister, the only person in her life that actually kept her sane. Hinata was sat beside her stroking Hanabi's hand gently with her own, waiting for any medical personal to tell her what was wrong as she silently prayed to God himself begging him not to take her sister away from her.

Sadly the news wasn't good, Hanabi had a rare blood disorder that meant she would need constant blood transfusions and medication for life and would be under specialist treatment or her chances of survival would not be good. The specialist was a woman named Tsunade Senju who was one of the most revered medical practitioner in her field, but it would cost money, money she just simply did not have. Rent was due and she hasn't been grocery shopping in weeks as she hadn't eaten a proper meal in days, plus working four jobs took it's toll on her that even Hinata was struggling to cope.

oOoOo

**Later the next day...**

Hinata had just finished her shift cleaning one of the office buildings doing double time as she was desperate for extra money, that she didn't realise a male voice that had been calling her for quite a while. She glanced over it was someone she knew very well, his father was good friends with hers once. The last time she saw him was at their families function that was a few years before her families tragic circumstances. He was a few years older than her his name was Itachi Uchiha, he also had a brother who was around her own age but a few months older than her.

"Hinata, it's good to see you again"

"H-Hello I-Itachi it's g-good to see y-you to"

"Listen let's get a coffee to catch up"

"I-I'm s-sorry Itachi but I-I have t-to get t-to the hospital"

"Hinata?...What's wrong?"

Hinata broke down in front of the dark haired Uchiha as everything she has held within herself broke and she couldn't hold in her feelings any more. She has had so much worry with no one but herself to talk to, it wasn't intended but she broke down crying her heart out in front of a distraught Itachi.

For Itachi Uchiha he couldn't believe his luck at seeing the woman he had been dreaming about from the very first moment he had met her, even his brother Sasuke felt the same. They had both come to desire her and they wanted her so badly but had lost all contact. When they came back no one knew what had happened to the Hyuga family and had been trying to find her since they came back. But now here she was fight in front of him but sobbing her heart out with tears next to a confused Itachi Uchiha, who had never liked seeing any girl cry especially Hinata.

"Come with me" He ordered.

oOoOo

Itachi took the emotional Hinata to his parked car as he made sure she was inside he got in himself and drove towards the hospital not sure what was going on. Once they arrived he followed a very numb Hinata to the room that answered his question and was completely shocked at seeing little Hanabi looking so ill what the hell had gone on?

Hinata finally told him what had happened with her father, how she is now working four jobs, and how Hanabi fell ill but needs regular tests and possible blood transfusions under a specialist, which all costs money that Hinata just hasn't got. Itachi was stunned he had wondered what had happened to the Hyuga family even Sasuke was upset they both had a soft spot for Hinata more like a desire for her, she was still the same shy, kind and very beautiful. To Itachi he was certain she had grown even more beautiful since he last saw her, but he could see that she was thoroughly exhausted and clearly hadn't eaten very well.

"Listen, Hinata-chan I have a proposal for you...But it is up to you if you are willing to do it though?"

"W-What i-i would d-do anything f-for the sake of H-Hanabi"

A nurse had come inside the room to check Hanabi's chart as Itachi approached her.

"Excuse me is there a room I could go to that is private I wish to discuss something with the lady here?"

"Oh...um...I'm not really allowed to as it's strictly for medical staff only, but if you would wait till I finish up here I will show you but please don't be too long or I could lose my job"

"We won't be too long I promise" Itachi blinked at the blushing nurse in front of him

The nurse checked Hanabi over writing the details down on her chart as she then turned to the waiting Itachi and Hinata.

"Please follow me"

oOoOo

They both followed the young nurse to the end of the wards corridor as she turned the corner there was a selection of doors on either side the nurse knocked on one of them seeing there was no answer she opened it for them to go inside.

"Please don't be too long ok?"

"Of course we won't be long I promised didn't i" Itachi assured.

The nurse blushed once again at the dark haired Itachi as she closed the door and left them to their conversation that was about to happen. Itachi sat down on one of the chairs as Hinata did the same and sat opposite him as he took a pen from the stationary holder and began to write on the note pad.

"Hinata you said you would do anything right?"

"Y-Yes i-i would I-Itachi"

Itachi smiled as he took a deep breath his facial expression now became serious.

"Very well then here is my proposal it is up to you if you decide your up for or it though"

"W-What is y-your proposal I-Itachi?"

Hinata looked at the tall Uchiha as she clasped the material in her now tattered skirt, those days of wearing the very best clothes were gone she was lucky if she could pick up clothing that was second hand. She would invest in her needle and thread and fix what clothes needed mending or bring new life to old clothes by changing it but this tattered long skirt she wore wasn't very flattering she felt embarrassed that Itachi saw her like this. It was a far cry to what she looked like a few years back. Itachi noticed she was lost in thought as he coughed lightly remembering that they didn't have much time for them to converse.

Hinata slightly jumped as her eyes looked into dark opal coloured ones remembering Itachi was here to give her a proposal of some sorts to help her sister anything she could do to get money for her sisters treatment she was willing to do it, anything to see her sister smile her wonderful smile again.

"Hinata listen carefully ok we don't have a lot of time so please listen to my proposal"

Hinata stared at him as she finally nodded her agreement to listen to what he had to say.

"Hinata you may not know this but our father passed away about eight months ago, we have been back in Konoha four months and I am head of my families affairs I do have access to our finances and I am willing to pay for Hanabi's treatment for her to stay at the specialist unit with Tsunade Senju. In fact we do know of her through our father's connections so it would be easy for me to get an agreement for Hanabi to be seen almost immediately"

Hinata stared wide eyed at Itachi's words if that was true her prayers would be answered.

"However, it is a lot of money to be treated by her I might get some discount but she does drive a hard bargain!"

"W-What d-do y-you propose?"

Itachi looked at her his face was expressionless as his eyes tore into hers it made Hinata grip her skirt even tighter within her hands.

"Basically Hinata-chan I will be paying a lot of money for her treatment it will turn into thousands, that I can guarantee and I know for a fact there is no way even working your four jobs will you be able to pay me back!"

Hinata bit her lip as she felt her eyes begin to water with unshed tears she felt so useless she should be able to provide and protect her sister and here she was not a penny to her name trying to find some way for her sister to survive and get the treatment she needs knowing what Itachi was saying was right.

"W-What c-can i-i offer you?...i-i...d-don't have a-anything of value Itachi?"

"There is something you have that would be of interest to not only me but to Sasuke as well"

"W-What d-do I have? I-If t-there is a-anything y-you and S-Sasuke can have i-it"

"Very well what we would want is you yourself Hinata-chan"

"W-What?!"

"I will be happy to sort out little Hanabi, I will pay for her placement at the specialist unit on the outskirts of fire country and also pay for her treatment by the great Tsunade Senju herself! But what I want in return is you Hinata-chan, I want all of you, if you agree come to this address we will be there all day if you don't come then the proposal is off and I can't help you any further"

Itachi placed the hand written note in her hand as he stood up walking to the door he turned his head back towards the stunned bluenette that hadn't moved from her chair.

"Oh and Hinata-chan?"

Hinata jumped as she looked wide eyed at Itachi who had a smirk on his face.

"Remember if you do so choose to come to us tomorrow you had better be prepared"

Itachi gave a deep laugh as he opened the door and walked off leaving a very stunned Hinata staring into nothing in absolute surprise and shock.

oOoOo

**The Uchiha Mansion...**

Sasuke Uchiha was currently sat at the kitchen table drinking a soda looking through the internet sites absolutely bored out of his brains, since the death of his father he and Itachi came back to the family mansion preferring to stay in Konoha than elsewhere.

They have been back over four months now he wondered what happened to the Hyuga family that lived near them, on the first day back Sasuke has made the journey to the house and was surprised to see another family living there.

Walking up to the red haired man he asked him if he knew what happened to the family who lived their prior but he didn't know anything and told him to ring the estate agents who he got the house from. Sasuke did just that and rang them up but they was very vague and reluctant to divulge any information regarding them much to his anger and sheer disappointment.

He heard the door open as his elder brother had a big smile on his face much to Sasuke's surprise.

"Itachi-nii?"

"Guess who I saw today little brother?"

"Who?"

"Hinata Hyuga"

Sasuke stood up and grabbed itachi by the shoulders gripping them tightly with his hands.

"Are you for real!?"

"Yes, she is in a complete and utter mess though, Sasuke"

Sasuke listened to what Itachi told him about why the Hyuga's had disappeared it was due to Hinata's father Hiashi, who was bankrupt leaving Hinata and Hanabi penniless. Itachi proceeded to tell him that she was working herself to the point of exhaustion, from not eating properly whilst working four jobs to stay afloat, to the news that Hanabi is in the hospital due to a rare blood disorder that needs specialist treatment that she just can't afford. Sasuke took it all in and he was shocked,

"So what shall we do?" Sasuke spoke up after taking it all in.

"I have given her a proposal"

Sasuke looked at his brother surprised.

"What do you mean you gave her a proposal?"

"I offered to pay for Hanabi's treatment by Tsunade Senju the lady that our parents was great friends with I know she owes our family a few favors so I am going to call them in, but seeming as she won't be able to afford to pay us back I asked for something else in form of payment"

"And what was that nii san?" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed

"I told her I would pay for Hanabi if she gave herself to us as payment!"

Sasuke stared in utter amazement at his elder brother he actually gave her an ultimatum!

"W-What did she say?...D-Did she give an answer?"

"No not yet we will find out in the morning I gave her this address so while I sort a few things get that room ready for what could be a fantastic day for both of us."

"Where are you going nii san?"

"To see Shisui of course to contact Tsunade and see what has to be done regarding Hanabi, also to get a few things that I know only he can get hold of for me. This time she won't be able to escape from us baby brother not this time...She will be ours"

"Alright see you later nii san"

oOoOo

**The following morning...**

Hinata stood staring at the cracked bathroom mirror she couldn't remember how she actually managed to get back to her rundown one bedroom apartment, the stale smell throughout the building first made her nauseas opening the windows to let some fresh air in. The walls was damp where she felt the place needed to be fixed but it was cheaper to live here even though it was tiny for her and Hanabi. Thoughts of Hanabi flooded her mind like it had been all night with Itachi's words echoing along side.

_"What we want is you yourself Hinata-chan!"_

Hinata glanced at the wall clock noticing it had just turned 8am as she slowly returned her gaze to the mirror looking at her reflection that was staring back at her. She wondered what Itachi even Sasuke saw in her? She was nothing compared to other woman that was more suited to them. When Itachi gave her his proposal that was the last thing she expected him to say but now that he has what was she going to do?

Hinata was very reserved, intimacy was something she had no experience with she knew about the birds and the bees but she had never experienced being with a man, heck she hadn't even had her first kiss yet.

Hinata bowed her head in shame as her cheeks tainted deep pink at her embarrassment she had to go to the address on the piece of paper she knew exactly where that address is that's the Uchiha mansion not far from her old home why there of all places?

Gripping her hands against the sink in total frustration she knew that she had to swallow her pride and dignity and open her legs to both of the heirs of the Uchiha clan. She didn't want to, she had hoped that maybe one day she would find someone that would fall in love with her and give her virtue to her future husband, but that was unlikely to happen. Well the virtue at least, she just had to help Hanabi she was far more important than her virginity.

Taking a deep breath she started to get herself ready.

oOoOo

Sasuke had woken up really early finding Itachi dosing against his folded arms upon the kitchen table. Sasuke brewed up the freshly made coffee the delicious aroma filled the entire kitchen with its smell waking Itachi up from his dreams.

"Morning nii san"

"Morning" Itachi said in a yawn

"Did you sort everything?"

"Yes I did, everything is in place just a phone call and Hanabi will be taken to Tsunade for treatment when she is better she will be legally adopted into the family that way we are always on hand to watch out for her and give her a normal life, it is now up to Hinata now"

"We're going to adopt her little sister?...I mean i got no problem with it but what about Hinata?"

"Do you still love her Sasuke?...Do you still want her as much as I still do?"

"Of course I do...But what if she doesn't?"

"She won't escape us again little brother, I will make certain of it!"

oOoOo

Hinata was so nervous she felt petrified as her legs began to shake as the realisation of what she was going to do hit her like a ton of bricks. Her heartbeat was beating so fast she was sure that she would have a heart attack.

Looking at the hand written note detailing the address she knew she was not far from it now in fact she could see it in the distance. Every single step she took the more petrified she felt, she just couldn't keep calm what were they going to do to her? She could only imagine.

The only thing that spurned her on was her sister and her sweet and innocent smile that Hinata was determined to see once again.

Hinata approached the open gates of the Uchiha residence as she slowly but surely got to the set of very large doors with the Uchiha crest clearly shown. With her trembling hands she grasped the brass knocker and knocked it against the door.

Stepping back slightly as her legs was still trembling as she waited for it to open she just didn't know what to expect. Her eyes widened when the door opened with a casually dressed Itachi in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Hinata-chan right on time I see, please come on in" Itachi greeted warmly.

Hinata looked at him, she knew that he knew she was petrified of what was going to take place. But she had no choice but to go inside it was all for her sisters treatment nothing would be done until he and Sasuke had their wicked way with her. Hinata slowly stepped inside as Itachi shut the huge heavy door behind her making a huge bang sound causing her to jump as she then heard him lock it up.

"Follow me Hinata chan"

Itachi walked on ahead with Hinata following him feeling very apprehensive at what was around her as they walked up some stairs and down a long corridor to some large doors that was slightly open. He opened the door wider as he beckoned her to go inside. Biting her lip as she felt her tears begin to gather she stepped inside the room as Itachi closed it behind him.

Hinata was now in a very large room that was slightly darker than the bright hall way they had come in from. Hinata took notice of the dark curtains that was blocking the light from coming in, the walls looked unusual until she realised it was soundproof making her heart literally jump to her throat. She heard some footsteps approach as another door opened, and there stood an older Sasuke who looked wide eyed upon the girl stood in front of him as a small blush tainted his cheeks.

"H-Hinata-Chan!?"

"S-Sasuke"

Itachi sat on a chair as he looked Hinata up and down. The shy bluenette was still wearing baggy clothes, just like she always did just what was this girl hiding underneath?

"Well then let's get this started shall we Hinata-chan?"

The words he spoke made her jump as the time had come to do something she was totally nervous and embarrassed of doing.

"Sasuke pass her the bag"

Sasuke had picked up a brown paper bag that he then handed to Hinata, who took it with trembling hands that didn't go amiss to either brother.

"The door Sasuke came out of is a bathroom go get changed into that make sure you put everything on or we will both dress you ourselves"

Hinata trembled as she lowered her head trying to hide the tears that was threatening to spill from her eyes, hating herself for becoming so weak. She imagined her younger sisters smile that would give her the strength to do this. She walked quickly to the bathroom as she closed the door behind her she was about to strip when the door opened and Itachi appeared in front of her.

"Here take these here is a glass of water let me see you take them"

Hinata saw the glass of water and two pills both were white but she didn't know what they were for?

"W-What are t-they what w-will they d-do to me Itachi?"

"It will relax you so take them"

Hinata took the pills from his outstretched hand as she popped them into her mouth drinking the entire glass of water then passing it back to him.

"Good girl now hurry up and get dressed don't keep us waiting ok"

oOoOo

Itachi closed the door as Hinata took deep breaths to calm herself down she felt like she was in a den filled with two very hungry wolves and was about to be fed to those wolves on the other side of that door. She just hoped that whatever happens Itachi will keep his word.

_'I-I'm doing this for Hanabi...'_ Hinata spoke inwardly.

She opened up the bag taking out what was inside as her face flushed red at what she had in her hands. It was a set of a deep purple lingerie that was a matching set, biting her lip to stop her feeling ashamed she stripped herself naked as her old looking clothes fell to the floor.

Placing on the panties first that was a pair of French knickers that was all lace and fit around her hips lovely, then she came to the bra unsure if it would fit her large breasts. Hinata placed it on and it fit but was slightly tight but not to uncomfortable as she took a deep breath and then put on the see through purple kimono style dressing gown. To Hinata's dismay it didn't hide her as it was short and extremely see through but it would have to do as it made her feel better slightly.

Hinata could feel her cheeks on fire as her trembling fingers went to grasp the door handle but stalled slightly as she gathered her thoughts. Placing her trembling fingers upon the handle once more she began whispering a prayer as she opened the door keeping her head towards the floor.

She stepped out into the waiting wolves den. Her body was trembling as she heard a slight groan that made her feel uncomfortable as she felt like a piece of meat dangling before both of them. Footsteps approached as she felt a firm hand grasp her chin and tilt her head upwards keeping her eyes closed she didn't want to see their faces especially those dark eyes that seem to captivate woman all the time she refused to be like that.

"Hinata open your eyes and look at me"

"I-I don't want t-to p-please"

"Hinata I said open your eyes think about Hanabi"

Hinata gasped how dare he threaten her with her little sister! Why did he need to see her eyes so badly? Hinata slowly opened them as tears escaped falling down each cheek as Hinata tried to stop the tears building from within her.

"Good girl now let me look at you, take off your gown let us both see our Hinata-chan"

Hinata bit down on her lips as she did some blood spilled down her chin as she wiped it with the back of her hand the slowly removed her gown that was a safety line to her. Looking off to the side as she held her folded arm against her, but a hand pulled her arm down so that her skimpy lingerie was in full view to two sets of dark opal eyes that roamed her entire body.

Itachi grabbed hold of her, hearing a gasp escape those pretty pale pink lips as he brought her over to a wide eyed Sasuke who was enjoying the view before him immensely.

"Sasuke come on! Here she is our Hinata-chan come and touch her"

Hinata trembled as Itachi held her arms as Sasuke walked towards her his eyes never left hers Hinata was afraid her stomach was in knots that was painful. Being looked upon so intently by both brothers was intimidating to her. The both of them knew she was extremely shy as it was. Hinata turned her head as Sasuke was right in front of her, she could smell his cologne trying to keep her mind elsewhere.

Sasuke had never seen someone so beautiful her creamy skin that looked so soft to touch, the deep purple lingerie she had on complimented her greatly he could smell her sweet intoxicating smell as he devoured her wonderful curves with his eyes that he wouldn't of guessed she had pocessed from the baggy clothes she had on.

When she first came out her head was down and her eyes was looking at the floor but the sight of those long slender legs and her well rounded womanly hips caused him to groan as his brother looked on with a smirk. Now he was in front of her he saw her turn her head away he could sense her discomfort but those pills should take effect really soon according to Itachi they are really good for woman.

Sasuke touched her slender stomach brushing them lightly with his fingertips causing this beautiful woman in front of him to tremble as his brother held her firm by her arms at her sides watching his every move with a glint in his eye. Itachi had given Hinata's first time to him but they was going to both play with her as the pills will soon take effect upon her.

"We have wanted you for a long time Hinata too long!" Sasuke said softly

"S-Since when?

"It was back when we first met, we both fell for you really hard.

Hinata looked at them shocked as realisation hit her and a deep blush of pink appeared on her cheeks as both brothers looked on. Sasuke still tracing her skin with his finger tips she could feel her body shiver from his touch it was too new to her. She felt so embarrassed being in front of two men in nothing but lacy underwear.

Sasuke held her face as he looked into her pale lilac eyes as he brought his lips to hers he felt her jump as soon as their lips touched he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth. Hinata who was shocked subconsciously parted her lips as Sasuke took the opportunity to insert his tongue to fully explore her mouth. Finding her tongue he gently caressed hers when hers started to respond naturally as his hand grasped one of her covered breasts in the confines of her lacy bra.

Itachi looked on seeing his brother claim her lips excited him as he felt Hinata's whole body tremble beside him as he took his lips to her ear licking her earlobe with his tongue enjoying the scene starting to take shape in front of him.

Still holding her arms firmly to her sides as she tried to move against him even though he was way to strong for her, he felt her legs begin to tremble releasing one of her arms to hold her slender waist to keep her from falling to the floor. Sasuke broke away his lips from hers as he looked at her very flushed face and her slightly parted lips that was red from the attack of his kiss.

The room was filled with the sounds of her breathless pants that sent further shivers down his body, he had wanted her for so long and now she was finally there in front of him he was quickly losing all sense in reality and Itachi could see it much to his amusement.

"She's so cute isn't she Sasuke?...How was those sweet delicate lips of hers?"

"They were sweet...Very delicious"

Hinata blushed a very deep crimson that even went to her neck she had just experienced her first ever kiss the trace of his lips and tongue still present within hers. She had never known a kiss like that was even possible, the way she acted was a dead give away to both brothers that she was totally inexperienced being with the opposite sex so they seemed to be well prepared to take her and it frightened her because she could feel her walls crumbling one by one into dust as her own body was beginning to betray her.

Sasuke who had grasped her large breast in his hand trailed his other hand downwards towards the area between her legs as he kissed her long slender neck enjoying the feel of her soft silky skin before him, cupping her womanhood with his hand as a startled gasp escaped her parted lips. Sasuke couldn't wait to feel her insides and hear her lustful cries he wanted her nice and wet, he wanted to taste her sweet flowing juices and have his fully hardened cock penetrate deep within her that he couldn't wait to experience and feel.

Hinata felt his hand on her intimate area as she bit her lip once again straining her arms that was held firm by Itachi to try to remove Sasukes's hand as she heard a slight groan come from his lips as she saw his eyes on the lower part of her body. He moved his hand gently across the outline of her panties feeling the silky lace fabric covering her virtue from his intimate touch.

"D-Don't n-not t-there!"

"Shhhh...Let him touch you Hinata, remember this is what you agreed"

Hinata closed her eyes tightly to stop the ever present tears from escaping, she hated herself right now her nerves was so high that she couldn't calm down she felt uncomfortable even though what Itachi said was true she had consented so far her sisters treatment was at stake.

Itachi looked at Hinata deciding it was time to move to the bed

"Lets move to the bed before she collapses" Itachi said with a smirk

Sasuke reluctantly removed his hand as he followed his brother who was forcibly guiding a very nervous Hinata to the large opened bed.

Itachi pushed Hinata lightly as her body fell front first on to the soft mattress as he climbed to the side of her on his knees as he sat led down propped up on the large stacked pillows and cushions as he pulled Hinata under her arms to sit in front of him as Sasuke just stood staring licking his dry lips subconsciously at the trembling body before him.

Sasuke climbed on to the bed on all fours looking down to the bluenett led in front of him with Itachi sat behind her smelling the sweet scent of her blue tresses as he firmly had hold of her arms. Hinata looked as Sasuke got on all fours and crawled over towards them, Itachi licking her slender neck causing her body to slightly shiver in doing so,

Sasuke knelt on his knees and grabbed her legs opening them slightly once again the dark purple lace hid her intimate womanhood as a slight thin shield from his eyes that was piercing her body up and down enjoying the sight he was seeing. Having enough of the panties hide and seek game he pulled the offending material down from her hips to past her knees then was eventually removing them altogether Hinata closed her legs tightly her face as dark as beetroot from embarrassment not wanting anyone to see her naked especially not there.

Sasuke who smirked slightly at the innocent blue haired Hyuga just grabbed both her thighs with both his hands and pulled them effortlessly apart moving in between to stop her from doing so again as she closed her eyes tightly trying to blot out both brothers from her mind imagining she was somewhere else completely.

Sasuke took in the sight of her, her now creamy parted legs spread apart widely showing her pussy to him in all her natural glory a slight tuft of blue hair in a neat triangle could be seen. Her insides that was light pink and beginning to get slightly wet much to his enjoyment, he slowly placed his fingers inside passing her folds feeling the heat emanating from within her as he began to search her delicate insides causing the nerves to her legs to tremble from his actions.

Itachi released one of his hands then he trailed her back with his fingertips finding the clasp to her bra, undoing it quickly causing her voluptuous breasts to burst out from its confines as both Sasuke and Itachi looked on. Hinata still kept her eyes closed not wanting to look any more as her dignity had now been taken away by both brothers.

Hinata's embarrassment was vividly shown.

Sasuke concentrated on her womanhood as Itachi began touching her large soft mounds in front of him grasping them and massaging each one firmly tweaking both nipples simultaneously causing Hinata to subconsciously to arch her back much to both brothers delight of course

Hinata could feel her body changing into something she didn't want but no matter how hard she tried to her body was winning against her morals as her stomach did butterflies with every single touch. Itachi had her breasts firmly with each hand playing with them and enjoying the softness they possessed as she could hear his breathing as his lips lightly kissed her ears once more.

Sasuke never one to be denied or to be left out had now began to find her hole as he placed his thick finger inside her enjoying the heat and wetness deep inside knowing his cock will be fully exploring her delicious depths soon enough. Moving his finger slowly at first he could feel her wetness growing making slight noises from her insides as soft moans was escaping her lips that she was desperately trying not to do causing him to keep up his game he wanted to see her fully ready for him and then watch her sturdy walls crumble.

"S-Stop...P-Please...it's to m-much...Ohhhh"

Hinata was loosing herself control as too many new sensations was being produced. Itachi licked and kissed her ear as he still had hold of both breasts

"That's it Hina let yourself go, we won't hurt you so calm down and let us love you" Itachi whispered.

Hinata felt her ear tingle as she gasped, Sasuke had his fingers pick up pace he had now placed two of his fingers inside her as her wetness began to flow over them groaning at the feel of her twitching and clamping down on him.

"Your insides are so hot Hinata...you are gripping my fingers so hard down here"

"Ahhhhh...D-Dont..,Ahhhh"

"Come Hinata Come for us don't hold back just let it go I won't stop until you do"

Hinata felt herself lean back further into Itachi's chest as her head tilted back because her body couldn't handle the new sensations they were producing on her. She could feel herself tighten around Sasukes fingers as he kept pumping them inside of her.

"Shit Hinata your getting really tight! ...Your feeling it soooo bad can you hear yourself?"

"Wow little brother is she that soaked?...Wow Hina you are such a horny girl do you like what we are doing to you?"

Hinata felt something burst inside of her flowing outwards, Sasuke moaned at the sight before him as he began licking her lower lips drinking her insides that was flowing in her essence.

"N-No S-Sasuke..D-Dont!..Ahhh...T-Thats too"

Hinata never finished her sentence as Itachi claimed her lips with his dominating her mouth with his tongue enjoying her mouth while Sasuke enjoyed what her lower lips had to offer. For Sasuke her juices tasted sweet he couldn't get enough of her taste as his fingers still pumped inside her dripping hole wantonly as he could hear the muffled moans of Hinata that was encased with his elder brothers mouth.

Itachi saw Sasuke sit up and undo his trousers wanting to be inside her so Itachi had an idea.

Breaking away from the heavy passionate kiss a very dazed Hinata showed him that the drugs she took was now in full effect. She should be more sensitive and relaxed now, turning her over onto her tummy as her stunned face was near his he claimed her lips with with his again distracting her while Sasuke took in the full view of her very rounded hips in front of him

Stifling another moan he licked his lips still tasting her juices inside his taste buds as he removed his cock from his pants fully aligning himself against her dribbling entrance. Not waiting any longer he thrusted deeply inside her fully enjoying her soft inside that expanded to accommodate his hard cock as he reached fully encased himself inside her.

Hinata screamed inside Itachi's mouth whilst Sasuke saw the droplets of blood fall upon the bed his proof of breaking her virtue as a proud feeling overcame him for now fully taking her virginity as his own. Sasuke then waited for her to adjust to him it was killing him as her inner walls was trembling around him sending delicious vibrations to his unmoving cock.

Itachi saw the face of his brother turn to pure adulterated bliss as he was now fully inside her now the victor of claiming her virgin walls knowing that she must feel so fucking good now as he felt his own cock pulsating within while letting his brother enjoy her fully. But it looked like for some reason Sasuke was still holding himself back as Hinata who was in front of him had her eyes clenched shut and her fists grabbed the sheets knowing it must of hurt her immensely when she wasn't prepared.

Hinata felt her insides burn as Sasuke was fully inside her she felt her inner walls clench down on his entire length as she felt his cock throb within her.

Itachi had grabbed her breasts again pinching down on her nipples hearing her make a lustful moan stirred Sasuke to move as Itachi let go of her one breast undoing his zipper where his cock broke free standing strong beneath her as he lowered her head.

"Put it in your mouth and suck me off whilst Sasuke fucks you from behind"

The way Itachi spoke to her made her hot as she lowered her mouth taking his fully erected cock into her hot wet mouth, enjoying the moans of both brothers her two wet holes was giving them.

Sasuke moved slowly thrusting his length deeply into her hearing the wet sounds from within as he watched her head go up and down as he could hear his brother groan in pleasure from the blowjob she was submitting him to. Sasuke began to up his pace gripping her hips as he changed angle driving his cock deep inside reaching the bottom of her delicious depths as his highly sensitive tip was touching the lower walls of her womb fully enjoying the feeling of it as he let out his own joyful groans within her tightness.

Hinata kept moaning against Itachi's cock as the vibrations against his length made him throw his head back in bliss to what she was doing to him, he felt like he was going to blow his load inside her sweet mouth there and then but wanted to feel her hot tongue more.

Hinata could feel her insides about to burst once more as Sasuke kept hitting her certain spot within her that was making her drool, removing his length from inside her mouth she lapped up the sides of his cock with her tongue as precum was oozing from the tip, using her fingertips to lap up the creamy texture coating his length with his own juices Itachi began to thrust his hips to the movement of her hands and the feeling of her tongue felt really good for her first time as natural instinct had took in.

Sasuke could feel himself getting close to ejaculating within her, as his sensitive tip was feeling the pleasures of her soft velvety walls and growing more arousingly wet inside. Feeling the close release of Itachi she fully took him inside again as his length pulsated inside her mouth.

"Shit...I'm going to cum...Fuck...too..good..Arghhhh..."

Itachi released gripping her head tightly keeping his cock fully embedded inside as his thick liquid was devoured down her throat, Hinata found the taste bitter but not too bad as she drank him dry completely as Itachi rode out his orgasm. No sooner had the elder brother collapsed the younger one was hitting Hinata in the right place as she began to match her hips with his thrusts both feeling the immense pleasures of their lewd act.

"Ahhh...Sasuke...s-stop..not t-there..ohhhhh...Ahhhhhh"

Hinata released her juices as it hit against Sasuke who felt her flooding wetness explode over his cock thrusting more inside her over sensitive insides till she clamped hard on his length causing him about to explode his seed inside her.

"Oh...Shit!..Shit!...Hinata...your too fucking tight!...Uggghhhh"

Sasuke released deep inside causing both of them to ride out on their orgasms as they both collapsed forwards. Itachi who had watched the horny scene play out felt his cock return to life and was hard immediately just at looking at Hinata's large bouncing breasts from the hard pounding she received from his younger brother.

Hinata was panting heavily trying to regain her breath as she felt Sasuke regain himself first rolling off her. Hinata then felt hands grab her arms pulling her forwards she now faced Itachi who had a provocative smile tracing his lips. Itachi quickly claimed her lips within his, tasting the remains of his release inside her mouth making him grow hornier by the minute positioning Hinata so that she was now straddling him he grasped her breast pinching her still erect nipple as he lowered her down on to his hard cock.

"N-No..N-No...w-wait...Itaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"

Itachi wasted no time in thrusting inside her still over sensitive pussy, Sasuke looked on entranced at the sounds of wet slaps upon skin as he saw his elder brothers cock lose itself deep inside Hinata's wet pussy. The pace was quick Itachi groaned as he felt her tightness within.

"Fuck...Hinata...your so bloody tight...Shit! you feel too good"

"Ahhh p-please d-don't I..I..can't i-it"

"Of..course you can ohhhh Shit! your clenching me to tightly Fuck! I am going to shoot..SHIIIIT"

"AHHHHHHHH"

Both of them came together as they collapsed from their orgasms. Itachi removed his withered cock out of her as juices was overflowing out Hinata was panting feeling spent.

Sasuke crawled over as he started to kiss Hinata deeply on the lips as Itachi looked on as Hinata led on her back her full nakedness was a sight to behold the slight sheen of sweat throughout glistening against the the creamy complexion of her skin as Sasuke broke away from her lips tracing his fingertips over her erect nipples that stood out to him as he began massaging her large breast with his hand.

Itachi sat up as he pulled her legs wide apart to the startled gasp of Hinata touching her swollen folds from the assault they had received was still arousing to Itachi and knew that either him nor Sasuke could get enough of her. Seeing the mixed juices he travelled his finger lowe down to her other hole as he gently probed her much to the shock of Hinata that grabbed his arm.

"N-No..I-Itachi No more...P-Please n-not there"

"Why not? I know you will love it"

"N-No pl-please..."

Itachi ignored her determined to claim this virgin hole for himself as he entered his finger finding her extremely tight as her body shook to the attention she was getting there, Sasuke still touching her nipples as he pulled her over on top of him seeing his brother give him the please distract her look on him. Sasuke led down making her get on her hands and knees above him as he placed a nipple into his mouth enjoying the pert nipple against his tongue gave shivers up and down her spine.

Itachi grabbed her ass cheeks much to the protest of Hinata as Sasuke held her firm by the waist waiting for his brother to get her ready so he could partake in what that little hole of hers had to offer too. Itachi using the juices he gatgered and entered his fingers inside her tiny hole causing Hinata to cry out at the unwanted intrusion.

While Sasuke whispered sweet things into her ear. Moving his fingers inside and around her back orifice he trailed his other hand towards her clit, As he found her protruding bundle of nerves he pressed a wet finger on top adding pressure to the little erect pink flesh causing highly sensitive electricity shoot through her making her moan loudly into Sasuke who had now felt his resolve slipping and grasped her head bringing her lips to his kissing her hard.

Itachi removed his fingers as he placed the tip of his cock at her slightly loosened hole waiting for the kiss to end which it did after a few minutes as he slammed his cock inside her slapping her cheek causing Hinata to cry out.

"Your so tight!...Fuck you feel good!

"D-Don't move i-itachi please...AHHHHHHH"

Itachi moved inside feeling her small entrance close within him as Sasuke kept playing with her breasts that was dangling in front off him fully enjoying the hypnotized state she was putting him in. Reconfirming his brothers urgency stopped while Sasuke moved into position and claimed her pussy causing Hinata to convulse prompting both brothers to hold her firmly between them.

Each timed their thrusts against the other Hinata couldn't keep up as both brothers swapped positions over and over until her body gave out on her eighth orgasm of the day and was nearing an unconscious state as both brothers were now led next to her on each side of her.

"M-My s-sister..."

"She was picked up first thing this morning I knew you would come" Itachi answered

"N-Now w-what?"

"We will pay for Hanabi's treatment as promised and provide her whatever she needs, providing that you stay here with both of us this certainly won't be the last Hinata you escaped before but we won't let you disappear again!"

"..."

Itachi looked over as Hinata had finally slipped into an exhausted sleep as Sasuke and Itachi looked on safe in the mind that they had Hinata back and wouldn't ever let her go again...

**The End...**


	5. HidaHina A Devine Intervation Of A Holy

**Authors Note:- Hope your enjoying my one shots so far more will be on the way this chapter is my favourite crack pairing as I absolutely adore Hidan my favourite member of the Akatsuki.**

**05/17:- Ammended spelling errors and added extra content.**

**Disclaimer:- All Naruto Characters belong to M. Kishimoto and sadly not myself**

**All The Lemony Goodness**

**Chapter 5**

**HidaHina (Warning Contains Lemon /Mature content Long Oneshot)**

**~~~~~Devine Intervention Of A Holy Fuck~~~~~~~**

It was a pleasantly warm and sunny day in the land of fire, the sound of someone humming a melody could be heard through the dense forest. The leaves of the surrounding trees bristled due to the slight breeze.

A young woman with midnight blue hair was collecting water by the stream enjoying the peaceful sounds of nature as she hummed innocently away. Her long blue tresses that cascaded past her shoulders as the warm breeze flowed past gently lifting parts of her hair floating against the flowing current of air around her.

Her name was Hinata, just plain Hinata. Who used to be part of a rich prominent family who was one of the most influential clans in the land of fire. Her home was Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves but two years ago her father who was the head of the Hyuga clan wanted to force her to marry her cousin Neji. Hinata refused her father's wishes and was thus exiled from the clan stripped of her status and clan name and thrown out into the cold.

Instead of staying in the village that was her home and seeking out her friends who she knew would of rallied around her to help. She decided to just up and leave her village and seek a new life for herself it meant that she had broken a law. She was now technically a missing nin of her village but she vowed she would never go back she was now someone else, someone with a new purpose in life.

Back when she left her home and village she had walked around the land of fire for days using her skills to track, and to hunt. She also made sure to hide herself from trackers from her village, which to her was easy as she was part of a tracking team. Hinata was just thankful that she had escaped being branded with the caged bird seal by her father.

The clothes she wore was dirty and ripped as she found a lone building in the distance. Being curious and above all cautious she walked towards it noticing it was a large building a shelter of some sort, for weary travellers who passed by.

As she approached closer she found the door to the building opened as an elderly man was sat kneeling before a personally made alter silently speaking words that she had never heard before. The calming words floated towards her ears and any tension she had at that moment left her as she watched on in a trance like state. She hadn't noticed that the man had now finished his daily ritual and stood looking at her with a warm friendly smile as he slowly approached.

Hinata found him to be friendly and very welcoming as she told him her story. He welcomed her with open arms to stay if she wanted to. His name was Toshiro who had converted to a religion named 'Christianity' that basically worshipped a greater being of all existence, a god that loved all his creations and explained the many stories from ancient foreign text in a large book called a bible.

Hinata over the many months learned to understand the language to a degree with the help of the elderly priest. She did chores around the place and tended to any traveller that happened to pass by offering food, and shelter. Now interested and curious to this new religion, she spent many days reading the bible dressed in a long dresses with a brown head dress that covered her hair from view. Just showing her face to many people who happen to pass by using a henge on her eyes to disguise the unmistakable tell tale signs of her identity instead of pale pupiless lilac it was silvery light blue with pupils.

She had noticed for a few weeks that Toshiro had been getting ill and was slowly getting worse each day as he struggled to do basic things, that had her worried. But he would always assure her in a happy tone that he was fine and it was the will of god. It confused her somewhat as she saw him slowly deteriorate before her, resisting the urge to seek out her friends Ino, and Sakura to see if there was anything they could do but the fear of going back home to the scorn of her family and the harsh penalties she would receive for her betrayal kept her from doing so.

One cold day in the middle of winter he had passed away peacefully in his sleep. Hinata had then felt true loss as Toshiro had took her in and had been so warm, and caring more than her father had ever been. Hinata sobbed uncontrollably for the loss she was feeling now knowing she was again all alone in this world with no one to pass the many days with for company.

Hinata carried on her everyday tasks she was doing, as she slowly watched time pass by in peace. On certain dark evenings she would walk the short distance to where there was a beautiful enclosed waterfall that was shielded away by vast amount of trees and wild flowers.

It was truly beautiful and peaceful where Hinata would strip off her robes and dance upon the surface of the water letting her concealed chakra flow around her as she manipulated the water like she used to in her days of being a ninja. Just remembering her team mates of the Konoah 12 had her heart clench painfully within her she missed them dreadfully and wondered how they were all doing and hoped they was all safe and happy.

Whilst lost in her memories dancing upon the water she wasn't prepared for what was going to come.

oOoOo

_**Elsewhere...**_

The smell of a fierce battle had dominated the air, bodies of fallen shinobi was littered throughout a small area as a man with slicked back silver hair got up of the floor from yet another ritual. He stood up proud as he moved his neck hearing the many clicking sounds of his bones to take the stiffness away.

He had been surrounded by shinobi, from which village he didn't know, nor did he give a damn. To him they was in his way and was irritating him but his soul came alive as his three bladed scythe tore through their limbs like paper, their screams of terror and pain excited him as he watched with absolute glee the splattering of their blood which sprayed in all directions.

Each shinobi that dared to approach and attack him had soon fell before him, one by one in a river of their own blood. The feel of their blades, kunai, and shuriken cutting into his skin along with their jutsu's upon him excited and thrilled him sending him into a raging and maniacal blood lust. It was like a drug to him, he just simply grinned widely at them giving them all a psychotic laugh that chilled even the bravest of ninja to the core as his wounds began to astonishingly heal right before their eyes.

His name was Hidan he was a rogue s class Ninja from Yugakure, the land of hot water, he was newly put inside the bingo books with a price on his head dead or alive. But he couldn't die, for he was immortal thanks to his God Jashin. The fallen bodies was all given in ritual to his lord the one thing he took very seriously. Hidan was a devout follower to jashinism, where death was worshipped as he hunted for prey to become rituals to sacrifice to his Lord in thanks and prayer to keep his immortality.

The silver haired Ninja was very handsome his features was striking to any hot blooded female, with his deep amythest eyes that held intrigue but held overwhelming danger within its depths. His well sculptured body that was well toned and possessed defined sculpted abs that any female civilian or shinobi would definitely admire.

Hidan walked away from the dead ninja, as he bent down and retrieved his cloak that was completely torn on his one side leaving it minus one sleeve as the black with red and white coloured clouds was placed over his blood splattered body. Picking up and placing his faithful three bladed scythe on his broadened back, he then kissed his amulet that bared the symbol of his faith of his lord upon it.

He wore the amulate that was around his neck with pride and continued onward on his journey. He had been separated from his partner another so called comrade of arms named Kakuzu who went after many bounties for his ever growing obsession of money much to Hidans disgust. They was both members of a secret organisation full of S class rogue ninja that defected or committed atrocities within their own villages their mission was to bring the shinobi nations to their knees it was called the Akatsuki.

He walked for what seemed like hours as he came upon the luscious greenery of the forest deciding to travel onward. The day was starting to turn to night as the changing colours of the skies left breathtaking views to those that appreciated its natural beauty. To Hidan it signalled he had to find shelter somehow as his stomach was growling in protest at being denied food.

He had proceeded to walk further into the vast woodland when he heard someone humming in the distance he could feel a slight presence of chakra not to far away. Feeling intrigued he stealthily made his way to that location to see with his own eyes.

oOoOo

Hinata who had enjoyed her time out doors gathering water at the stream had now replaced her head dress upon her head, hiding her midnight blue hair within. She placed her sandals upon her now dried feet realising that she should return as darkness was fast approaching bringing a slight chill into the changing air.

The Bluenette had enjoyed her time to herself humming tunes and letting out some if her chakra whilst doing a few tasks that needed to be done, picking up the wooden barrel filled with clean clear water she hummed once again making her way back on her journey towards the old building she now calls home.

"Hmmm maybe I will have a light meal and have an early night" She happily spoke to herself not realising she was being watched closely by a pair of amethyst eyes who had watched her for sometime.

oOoOo

Hidan had came upon the sound of a woman humming a melody he hadn't heard before, the presence of chakra alerted him that this female was indeed a shinobi. He had came upon a good coverage of trees that would give him ample views of his target as well as the surroundings.

Hidan jumped up on to the branches as he stared across the small opening as he saw the back of the female figure wearing a very long lilac dress, the long tresses of deep blue hair was past her shoulders to her mid waist swaying with the breeze.

The female was placing something on to her head that covered her hair completely from veiw. Keeping watch he saw her place sandals upon her feet and picking up a small barrel of water she was taking with her. He watched her walk away her dress was figure hugging that showed of her figure much to his enjoyment.

Hidan was now very curious he couldn't sense any other chakra presence only hers that intrigued him to follow her which he did at a safe distance so not to alert her of his presence. He watched as she began to talk to herself, signalling to him she was indeed on her own that was great news to him. There in the distance was a lone building that seemed big enough for an ideal resting place instead of being outdoors. He saw the female unlock the huge wooden door and went inside he jumped to the ground approaching the curious stone building.

He walked to the side as he glanced through the window, he viewed around the room as he watched the woman begin to prepare some food then walking the short distance as she also prepared the stove heating some water to make a drink. Hidan licked his lips deciding that this will be a good place to rest while he waited, a secret hideout to hide him and any member of the Akatsuki at that. But Hidan was certain that the woman currently moving around inside was definitely a ninja due to the chakra emanating from her.

Reaching into his trouser pocket he took out the bingo book that he had on his person, due to being partnered up with the rogue waterfall village shinobi Kakuzu he always had to carry one on his person. Even though he is a member in the Akatsuki they also like to keep tabs on any upcoming missing ninja for either a good bounty or future recruitment.

The silver haired man instantly opened the book and flicked through the many pages as his eye fell on one of the pages showing a picture of a girl that may be the female inside. His lips crept into a wicked smile he will definitely find out who she is once night falls and she goes off to bed.

oOoOo

Hinata had made some soup for dinner using all the vegetables she grew in the vegetable patch not far from the building. Cleaning up and putting away utensils she then approached the door to check on the weather which she found to be reasonably mild. Feeling tired she closed the door and turned off the lighting as she made her way to her bedroom.

Enter in inside her room she stripped herself of her clothing as she found a white buttoned shirt that hugged her womanly curves and came to her mid thighs. Hinata sighed deeply to herself, she really needed to go into a village for supplies and possible work as funds were literally non existent. Hinata sighed deeply again trying to put her thoughts at the back of her mind, she was running on empty and clearly exhausted as she got into her bed and led down on her soft bedding immediately drifting off to sleep.

oOoOo

Hidan came towards the door opening it without breaking it, was easy for the immortal shinobi as he entered the building looking around the darkened room. He sensed her chakra easily as he masked his own, looking to the side he found some rope that was perfect for what he wanted and was planning.

Locating her room he entered inside as he walked towards her bed whomever she was, if it is who he suspected she hadn't kept up her shinobi training very well. Locating a certain spot he applied it on the area of her neck and shoulder instantly knocking her out. Picking her up over his shoulder he made his way to the main part of the building with a plan deeply set in his mind.

oOoOo

Hinata opened her eyes slowly wondering why she felt so cold as she saw she wasn't in her room or on her bed but in the main part of the building. She then panicked as her arms were tied above her head and was dangling inside a circle in a weird sort of pattern. It was of a large circle with a triangle in the middle Hinata recognised it straight away it was a symbol for jashinism.

"So your finally a fucking awake I see?"

Hinata turned her head towards the voice as she saw a man a few years older than her, his eyes was the colour of the deepest shade of purple with silver hair that was slicked back, his face was quite handsome causing her cheeks to immediately flush a dark pink. She noticed his well toned arm and his torn cloak that was black, with red and white patterns of clouds upon it.

"W-Who are y-you? What d-do y-you want with m-me?"

She watched as his amythest eyes pierced into hers sending a shiver down her spine as she watched him pick up a tall weapon with three blades.

"Well now bitch... I am asking you the fucking questions and I better get the fucking answers to them!" Hi dan replied with venom.

Hinata trembled as he approached closer to her, standing right in front of her then grasping her chin tightly with his fingers she could feel his nails digging into her skin as he tilted her face towards his.

"First fucking question...What's your name?"

Hinata looked up at him with fear in her eyes knowing he would hurt her badly if she didn't answer truthfully.

"H-H-Hinata..."

"The fucking rest of it?"

"H-Hyuga"

Hidan smirked as she was the one inside the bingo book.

"Second fucking question who else lives here?"

"I-It's j-just me"

Hidan loosened his grip on her chin as she lowered her head looking at the floor as he sat down on the chair across from her placing his bladed scythe on top of the table. He took in everything around him as his eyes feasted on the morsel in front of him that was tied up and fully defenceless. The white shirt that clung to her curvy figure sent heat down to within his loins producing a throb to his now hard and pulsating cock.

Hinata felt uncomfortable her arms was above her head as her legs was dangling only the top of her toes seemed to touch the hard floor.

"P-Please let m-me go" Hinata pleaded nervously.

Hidan laughed wickedly at her words as a tear escaped down her cheek.

"I don't fucking think so...Where's the fun in that... Hmmm?"

Hinata didn't know what he meant by that? She had answered his questions truthfully. What more did he want with her?

"Third fucking question...Why are you out here on your own?" Hidan asked curious.

"I-I refused t-to marry my c-cousin and was d-disowned by m-my father, w-who threw me out onto the streets. S-so I left my I-life behind and was t-taken in by T-Toshiro who p-preached here, but he died a f-few months a-ago so it's just me."

Hidan listened intently reconfirming it was just her and that she had done quite well not to be found by her villages shinobi of Konoha. He had read her profile earlier whilst he was spying ion her cooking. According to the bingo book she was the eldest daughter to the clan head of the Hyuga. Basically she was close to royalty and had been trained in the shinobi arts, welder of the Byakugan one of the three eye dojutsu's in the shinobi world. Part of a team of trackers that was headed by a female jounin named Kurenai Yuhi a genjustsu specialist.

He got up from the chair as he looked around noticing the pot still standing above the fireplace opening the lid and to his contentment some soup was still inside. Hinata watched him as he hungrily devoured the soup enjoying every mouthful. Knowing deep down that he must of been travelling and cursed herself for being slack when it came to her past training.

When Hinata left her village, she just didn't want to be a ninja anymore it was too painful for her. No matter how hard she trained herself, it just didn't seem to matter to the ones she so dearly wanted the most praise. That's why she left years ago, the village that she had loved so much and the friends that had she made but she knew they would show her looks of pity and that was something she didn't want to see. She had enough of it having her life dictated to by someone other than herself.

Her father cold and stern as he looked down at her with nothing but dissapointment and dIsdain. Fighting her younger sister and always being defeated by her when she was five years her senior. The truth was she was too kind and gentle for her own good and hated to fight her sister as she didn't want to hurt her. Her cousin Neji was cold towards her blaming her for his father's demise and when her father wanted her to be married to him to keep the blood line pure she had refused outright seeing her future being an unhappy one.

Her father although shocked was enraged and disowned her and threw her out of the Hyuga grounds with just the clothes she was wearing. Turning his back on her in the dead of night, where the cold night air chilled her bones and made her tremble. Her first thoughts was shock but then relief as she expected her father to brand her with the curse seal and wondered if it had slipped his mind whilst he was in anger.

Hinata wondered if she shoukd head to her sensei Kurenai and see if she could somehow temporarily stay with her. But decided against it, knowing her luck her father would demand her return as the elders wouldn't allow her to live out of the clan unbranded. Making her decision she decided to leave the village altogether she had grown tired of her life within the village walls none if her dreams was going to be accomplished so decided that she woukd make a life outside of it.

So the shy Hyuga ex heiress had left her home and village seeking a place where she could live in peace and safety. Stumbling upin this building and meeting the elderly man named Toshiro, who had become more like family to her than the members that actually was. When he died a few months ago she felt herself lost again but continued to stay and live in his home that she had now come to see as her own.

oOoOo

Hidan had finished eating as he glanced back towards his tied up hostage. She was currently quiet and looked as though she was deep in thought for some reason he didnt realky care to be honest. He looked upin her small petite frame that was dangling from the rope he had tied around her holding her tied in place.

He noticed that her feet couldn't touch the floor as her pale complexion seemed to radiate in the moonlit room. Placing the pot back on the top of the stove, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand feeling the stir once again from within his loins. As he decided to take a good look at his captive that seemed to have interested him somewhat.

The short white buttoned shirt looked to small in certain places as he remembered it came just to her mid thighs when he led her on the floor, now she was tied up hanging in front of him the shirt was just covering the view of her panties that he was hoping if she moved abit more he could see them for himself.

For a past kunochi she had a gorgeous curvy body that he was just really fully appreciating. Her well rounded womanly hips looked pleasant to his amythest eyes, he also could see the tightness at the top knowing that she had a very large rack that he just wanted to sample with his hands, lips, tongue and teeth.

Hidan licked his dry lips feeding off the sight of her, he had been with a lot of woman before and enjoyed it none the less once he did his ritual his body would become horny. If he was near a village he would seek out a willing woman that of course he had no problems getting. The women would practically jump on him wanting to ride his cock like no tomorrow but for some reason this girl stirred him completely differently why?

"P-Please can y-you release m-me" Hinata repeated.

"No fucking way!'

"P-Please...m-my..arms h-hurt"

"What the fuck did I just say?...Shit!"

Hidan approached her grabbing her face again and tilting it up as both their eyes connected staring intently at one another. Hinata felt her heartbeat pounding so fast, the touch of his hand against her skin made her tremble with a deep blush tainting her cheeks.

She felt extremely sensitive as she gasped a moan out of her pink parted lips. Hidan could feel the fire in his loins as his cock hit against his pants wanting nothing more than to be set free from its confines and be touched in a lascivious way. When he heard her gasp he could feel the slight tremble as soon as he had touched her creamy pale skin. He realised that this curvy girl before him seems to be sensitive to touch so this made him smirk deviously because he decided that right here, and right now he had this girl marked he wanted to devour her completely.

Hinata could see something within the depths of his Amythest eyes, the look he gave her made her body shiver as a bolt of electricity went through her. Hidan was amused at the shock upon her face, the girl before him had felt something all right the look of confusion made her look cute especially with her dark pink blush that had travelled down to even her neck.

"P-Please l-let me g-go"

""I might fucking think about it, but it depends on you?"

"I..I...d-don't understand?"

"Fuck!"

Hinata felt his hand on her face as his hand caressed her cheek gently prompting her to look at his face she was going to ask him what he was doing when suddenly his lips was upon hers so fast it didn't register. His lips was soft but the kiss he was giving her was rough claiming her tongue, dominating it with his own he took her lips in such a forceful way.

Hidan wanted to imprint himself on her, his lips touched hers a feeling of unbridled lust appeared within the depths of him. Hinata couldn't breath as his tongue tangled with hers she felt a trail of saliva escape her lips trailing down the side of her chin Finally he broke away from her lips as she faught for air to get back into her lungs still shocked at what had just happened because she had never been kissed before.

Hidan licked his lips she tasted so sweet, so innocent, he wanted to devour her so badly seeing her there before him at his mercy tied up. The horny Jashinist of the Akatsuki thanked his lord for what he was about to recieve. There she was panting breathlessly one of the shirt buttons about to pop trying to hide her cleavage but failing miserably due to the unique size of them. He grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer as Hinata looked directly at him, the man who literally had her life in his hands.

Hinata panicked as his arms tightened around her she felt his lips against the side of her slender neck, his light kisses trailing downwards, her trembling body trembled against his whilst he removed his black cloak revealing a well defined and sculpted chest from years of constant training. His abs was so chisled and beautifull poportioned that her eyes widened in surprise making her cheeks burn hotter as he smiled wickedly knowing what she was thinking.

"Do you like what you see, bitch?" He whispered with a seductive tone from his lips

Hinata tore her eyes away from him she could feel his gaze upon her seeing right through her, he was looking into her very soul and it frightened her. He was bringing these weird sensations from inside of her body that was all new to her as he grabbed her face not allowing her to look away.

Claiming her lips once again this time he was more gentle probing her mouth and tongue with his own. Hinata stiffened but her body was betraying her, the way his tongue was caressing hers made her body strange she could feel the lower pit of her stomach turn to butterflies from just his kiss, she felt a certain ache that slowly began to arise from the intimate area between her legs making her subconsciously rub her thighs together to try and stop that sweet ache that he was producing inside of her.

Hidan could see that she was feeling it noticing her thighs rubbing together slightly he began to work his dark magic on her. Still devouring the insides of her opened lips with his mouth and tongue with his spare hand he practically ripped off the offending material constricting his view of her curvaceous body.

Hinata was lost to his kiss when she felt her shirt burst open by force the sound of buttons falling upon the cold hard floor beneath as his hand trailed up to her large breasts that was held within a plain white bra he could see the little erect buds poking through the material.

Hooking his finger in the crease between the two creamy globe's and pulled the material down slightly revealing the large creamy skin of her breast with the most delectable pink and pert nipples that looked like a little ripe berry waiting to be devoured.

Hinata shivered as he touched her skin seeing her shirt fully open just wearing her white bra, and panties covering her intimate area from his hungry amythest eyes. His finger traced upwards towards her bra pulling it down a little with his hooked finger looking at what she held within. She then heard a deep groan escape his lips as his eyes was devouring her now uncovered chest.

"P-Please d-don't..." Hinata whispered breathlessly

Hidan ignored her breathless plea as his hands stroked her back lightly as his fingers found the hook to her bra, with his complete expertise her bra loosened making the bra snap open her face a deep pink with a mixture of emotions that she just couldn't comprehend. He loved the look of her creamy skin, that was so soft to touch her large breasts moved in time with her breathing he had held back, but now he was going to give her a real good fucking.

"You have for a nice set of fucking tits...Big and fucking juicy just wanting my undivided attention" he whispered into her ear.

Hinata shivered and the way he spoke to her stirred up her insides more she was feeling hot all over. This man who just showed up out of nowhere was now in front of her looking at her body with hungry eyes. Moving closer towards her he grasped one of her large breasts in his hand the soft tissue he firmly possessed feeling the hardness of her nipple which he tweaked with his finger and thumb as he looked at the girls face before him.

"Ahhh...d-don't...t-touch...p-please" Hinata whimpered to him.

"Why the fuck should I?...Besides, you know damn well you are fucking feeling it... Just fucking give i to it, I know you will love it" Human retorted.

Hinata could feel his hand on her breast his fingers playing with with her fully erect nipple, each squeeze sent bolts of electricity all over her body as he brought the exposed and slightly swollen nipple to his lips.

Hinata watched in slight trepidation as be grabbed her breast and brought it towards his lips knowing she was watching his every move he decided to tease her and drive her wild by producing his hot wet tongue to the sensitive pink bud that was her nipple.

Hinata could see him and feel his hot tongue as he lapped it around her sensitive breast licking her nipple in a circular motion causing her to whimper a soft moan from within as her thighs began to rub against each other harder as her arousal grew every second.

"Hmmm...you fucking like my tongue don't you bitch"

"N-No...ahh...t-that's...not..t-true"

"Don't fucking lie to me you bitch!... I can see your body for myself, and what I fucking see is your body wanting more of me"

Hinata whimpered a louder moan as Hidan bit down on her nipple then sucking hard enjoying the pert little bud inside his mouth as he twirled his tongue enjoying the stifled moans of his captive. Watching her thighs rub furiously together he removed his lips from her breast smirking deviously as he went for his prize trailing his hands up upon her soft slender legs hearing her breathless pants made him chuckle darkly as he reached higher stroking her soft inner thigh with his fingertips.

"N-No...d-dont.."

Hidan ignored her completely as he searched higher feeling the heat coming from the spot he was traveling to, reaching his destination he touched the fabric of cotton that was her white panties feeling immediately the wetness from her leaking juices. He started licking his lips even more as he roughly pulled her panties to the side he didn't waste time putting his fingers inside her soaking folds already enjoying the wetness within.

"Ahhh...s-stop..i-it..p-please"

"No fucking way! Why should I stop?...You are so fucking wet down here"

Hidan found her centre and inserted his thick finger causing Hinata to jerk against the rope screaming a moan as his finger went inside, her tightness was unbelievable as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her enjoying her cryed out sobs as her body was convulsing to his touch. He git diwn in his knees and began kissing up her inner thigh, eyeing without a doubt her virgin pussy.

Fully sustaining himself from just taking her now, but this Jashinist worshipper wants to hear her cries of lust before him and see her break and lose control which he guessed wouldn't be far off. He was highly charged and aroused he hadn't had a decent fuck in months. Now he had a beautiful virgin girl turned woman that was at his complete mercy and he was determined to enjoy her body that was ripe for him to take.

Hinata couldn't stop moaning his touches were sending her blood on fire, her skin, his touches to her skin electrified her overly sensitive nerves as they sent jolt after jolt of pleasant sensations that she had never even knew existed before. She felt really good, when he inserted his finger inside her, her whole body convulsed to the new jolts of pain and pleasure where the sweet ache and the constant throbbing were occurring from.

Hinata didn't know how or what to feel as her mind was turning completely blank and could feel herself getting increasingly wetter much to her shock embarrassment. The bluenette was hearing his groans beneath her and was making her lose control of everything of reality itself.

Hidan could feel her juices spreading over his clenched fingers enjoying her weeping wet pussy that he was seducing ludicrously before him. Wanting to hear her moan a lot more he added another finger to her dripping core as he watched her try to move against the rope knowing it was no help to her as her moans grew more louder and urgent that he was really enjoying.

Just seeing and hearing her natural responses to his dedicated perversion drove him wild. Looking at the delicious womanhood in front of him he could smell her arousal sending his cock to twitch against the fabric of his pants holding himself back was not something this Jashinist follower would do he would be thrusting his extremely large cock inside her dribbling hole right now but was holding out wanting to see this bitch in front of him beg.

"Shit! Your so feeling it right now...Sucking my fucking fingers in like crazy"

"Ahhh..d-don't...I..I..f-feel...strange"

"(chuckle) Do you now?"

Hidan began to play with her bundle of nerves while pumping his thick fingers into her light pink flesh, watching as her insides was twitching like crazy as her juices flowed down and around his fingers, her insides was starting to clench tightly around him he knew she was close now adding extra attention to her clitoral hood with his thumb. Clearly not having enough he leant his face closer to her clit adding hot tongue to the mix with his thumb.

The reaction was immenent as she jolted furiously against the ropes she was hanging from he could see her losing herself as her hips moved in pace with his thrusting fingers and teasing tongue smirking at her provocative state.

"Ahhhhh...s-stop..s-something..i-is..."

Hidan licked around her clit teasingly then letting his thumb replace it as he licked along her folds where his fingers was still thrusting, then down to her inner thigh. Hinata felt herself give way to the pleasure she was feeling as her body stiffened squirting all of her juices over his still pumping fingers.

Letting her ride out her orgasm, she was now panting breathlessly before him. Now standing himself up Hidan looked at the hanging bluenette that was still spent on her first ever orgasm as he licked her love juices from his wet fingers enjoying the sweet and unique taste of her release.

"Oi! Don't you fucking dare go to sleep, we are far from fucking finished" He growled

"P-Please...N-No..M-more..."

Hidan grabbed the rope loosening it as she fell to the floor on her knees still hands bound as he wrapped the rope around his arm and fist like she was a dog on a lead. Hinata tried to get the flow of blood back into her arms and hands as she couldn't feel anything after being hung tightly just above the ground.

Her body still feeling the after shocks of her first climax she was still feeling highly sensitive. Hinata felt him pull her closer towards him as he sat down on one of the chairs. Then she heard his zipper being pulled down as she looked at him surprised.

"Come here"

Not wanting to be hurt by him she obeyed and stood up on her still trembling legs and slowly made her way close to him. His eyes looked deeply into hers while his large cock was in his clenched hand proudly on display in front of him, his hand clenched around it moving up and down feeling his shaft throb in anticipation of what will soon be coming.

"Suck me"

"...W-What?"

"I said suck me! Which means that you bitch will fucking put my cock here inside your fucking sweet delectable mouth of yours. Then you will fucking move your head up and down in it! Now get fucking to it! But be warned bitch if you bite me you will be fucking sorry" Hidan warned

Hinata flinched at his words, she had never done it before so didn't have a clue on what to do as she stared at him with pleas in her eyes as he held his with hers not moving on his command.

"Do it now! I will fucking tell you what to do, now do what I fucking say!" Hidan ordered leaving no room for refusal.

Hinata swallowed nervously and knelt before him as she placed her trembling hand upon his hardened length he was so hard and it felt so hot against her hand. Hinata could feel the protruding veins along his hard length and could feel the growing heat from within it. She began to move her hand up and down like she saw him do moments ago, Hidan stared at the clueless bluenette before him realising that the bingo book he had with her in it had stated that she was an Hyuga.

"Hey bitch... You said you were part of the fucking Hyuga clan didn't you?"

"Y-Yes...I w-was...I used t-to be the h-heiress...W-why?

"The fucking heiress huh?...Then release your shitty henge and let me see your real fucking eyes! They could be useful"

"B-But..."

"Just do as I fucking say!"

Hinata dropped the henge as her eyes changed from silvery blue to pale lilac with no pupils causing Hidan to smirk at her deviously as she looked upon him with deepening pink cheeks.

"Activate it...Show me... It shows the chakra flow doesn't it?...So use it to bring me pleasure. If you do it really fucking good...I will give you a nice surprise" Hidan bribed her.

Hinata who was flushed from her growing arousal and embarrassment nodded her head slowly agreeing to his command. Signing inwardly she prepared herself to use her family bloodline and she slowly began to do the hand signs and then whispered.

"Byakugan"

Hinata's pale lilac eyes looked on as the veins around her eyes protruded out enhancing her vision greatly it also enables her to see everyone who pocesses chakra the way their chakra flows and many pressure points to enable them also. Hinata knows if she does use this it could be her chance to get away, but something in his voice and his eyes that intently watched every movement she made warned her to just do what he says if she wants to remain living.

Hinata wanted to continue living she hadn't kept up her training even though the man sat down in front of her seems blood thirsty. He hasn't hurt her to much, he had just been rough, but she knew he could do alot more so that was what scared her she was no longer a shinobi or belonged to a village. She was now on her own and judging by his immense chakra she could sense, she was indeed no way near his equal to challenge him in a fight.

Hinata saw the flow of his chakra as she stared at his certain hardened apendige that was stood proudly to attention Hinata once again gently grasped his cock pumping him slowly letting her Byakugan guide her as she did it as naturally as she could. His breathing deepened and grew heavy letting out hums of pleasure escape him this in turn turned into moans that could be heard coming from his mouth. His eyes glazed over in lust watching her face intently as he raised his hand to her face tracing her lips with his thumb making her part them as he inserted one of his fingers.

"Suck on my finger" he whispered softly

Hinata felt her heartbeat quicken at the soft whisper in his voice as the tingles down her spine began to excite her. Not knowing what was coming over her she grabbed his hand looking intently at his painted finger nails that was black. To her that gave him a unique look that she felt made him look quite sexy as she took his finger inside her mouth sucking his finger tasting it fully within her mouth. She moved his finger back and forth enjoying the feel of it against her twirling hot tongue.

"Hmm that's good bitch...Now do that with my cock...But I am fucking warning you now don't you dare bite it! If I feel your fucking teeth upon it... You'll be fucking sorry bitch" he ended the sentence with a growl.

Hinata took a deep breath wanting to hear more of his moans she took in his hard cock fully within her mouth as his tip hit the very back of her throat. He was so big inside her mouth and really thick that Hinata tried very desperately not to gag against him. Luckily for her she managed not to do so as her mouth got used to it, and got into a rythem. She slowly began to move her head back and forth against his hardened dick her tongue sliding and gliding along his cock as her instinct took over.

Hidan shuddered feeling her warm innocent mouth fully engulf his hardened cock that had been pulsating like crazy. The feeling of his dick wiithin the recesses of her wet mouth felt divine. His engorged tip that had been oozing his precum juices was steadily flowing into her moving mouth.

"Fuck! Your mouth is good...Are you fucking sure this is your first time?...Fuck it go faster bitch!"

Hinata moved her mouth faster wrapping her tongue around his cock hearing the groans escaping from him, she then felt his hand and fingers upon her head that suddenly gripped her hair with clenched fists pulling her hair tightly that caused a pained moan to resonate from her making him groan loudly.

"F-Fuck that's good..more..faster!" He ordered with a moan.

Hinata did as she was ordered not wanting to upset the man she was pleasuring. She then noticed that he was now moving his hips thrusting himself into her waiting mouth. She could feel the twitching of his hardened cock against her tongue as the silver haired Jashinist was losing himself to the wonders of her mouth.

"Fuck!... Fuck!...That's so fucking good shit!...I'm fucking losing it!... Fuck bitch!...Fuuuuuucccck!"

His load burst from his sensitive tip as he held her head still against his trembling hips, with his cock still buried deep inside her mouth the harsh panting breaths with groans coukd only be heard as well as the sound of her moans of encouragement.

"Drink it bitch!...Drink every last fucking bit of my seed!

He watched in delighted pleasure as she obeyed his order and drank his thick creamy seed down her long slender throat making sure that not a drop of it remained not swallowed. A few seconds passed as a popping sound was heard. His thick semi hardened member came out of her mouth as she licked his sensitive tip for any last traces of his creamy milk with a sadistcally grinning jashinist watching on.

"Fuck that was good!... Did you like my taste?"

Hidan chuckled darkly as he pulled her up by her arm then letting go as she immediately fell on top of him looking pensive he gripped her chin tightly with his fingers but not as rough as the first time as he stared into pale lilac eyes as she stared back at the deepest purple looking amythest eyes. What was seconds that passed between them seemed minutes to her as they both never left their gazes.

Hinata subconsciously moved her head forwards placing her lips on his claiming his mouth fully expecting him to push her off but to her surprise he held her around the waist as they both sought out each other tongues she started feeling the familiar heat pool between her legs as she grasped her hand around his cock pumping him slowly again.

Hidan watched her intently he was surprised when her lips fell on his he rarely let's a woman take his lips but he felt intrigued by this blue haired beauty who felt brave enough to claim his lips in a kiss. He felt compelled to kiss her back enjoying wrapping his tongue around hers. But when she grabbed his hardening cock with her soft pale hands he then felt bewitched by her.

Her creamy skin still illuminating from the moonlit rays peering through the window even though it was night the only sound was their wet lips and caressing tongues along with the silent but urgent moans escaping from within her when they broke off.

"C-Can i-i know y-your name?"

"Why do you want to fucking know for?"

"I-If I am t-to b-be taken b-by you can i-i at least know y-your name?"

"If I fucking tell you my name bitch...I may have to fucking kill you. However, I would like to hear you fucking scream my name on these fucking cute lips you have!"

"P-Please?"

"Hidan...My name is Hida so don't you dare fucking forget it when I make you fucking scream" Hidan stated.

Hinata looked deeply into his amythest eyes as her hand was still moving up and down his once again hardened cock fully enjoying the attention she was giving. Hidan placed his hand between her parted legs that was now straddling him upon the chair. He groaned at the sweet delicious advances of her hand that was pumping his arousal at a now faster pace as he placed his fingers inside her dripping wet pussy enjoying the wetness that was easily overflowing out of her now parted lower lips.

Hidan was enjoying the soft gasps escaping her seductively parted lips from his fingers that had once again found her wet tiny hole as he entered two thick fingers inside of her deeply then matching the pace of her hand as they enjoyed their intimate foreplay.

The sounds of their moans could be heard within the moonlit room as their bodies enjoyed the lascivious attentions they was born receiving from one another. Hidan Removed his fingers licking all her juices as he positioned her on top of him, removing her soft hand as he positioned his drooling tip against her tight wet entrance.

Hinata looked on disappointed that he removed his thick fingers as she watched his tongue lick up her juices that was dripping on them as he moved her body into position above him. He then removed her hand as he replaced it with his as he moved it towards her. She gasped feeling the tip prod against her entrance unsure of what he was planning, until he grabbed her firmly around the waist as he thrusted his hips upwards feeling his cock pierce straight through her. Hinata cried out as a very sharp pain wounded her finding that he was fully embedded within her hearing a groan of approval escaping his lips as the scream escaped from hers.

Hidan picked her up as he knelt down on the floor, placing her back on the hard cold floor removing his hard cock completely. Hidan bent his head down towards her wet and wounded pussy licking the trail of blood from the wound he had just inflicted on her, drinking the blood and ever flowing juices as he tongued her entrance lapping up her taste as though he was in dire need to drink what was on offer to him.

Hinata screamed as she felt him stand up with herself fully embedded on his impaled cock. Then feeling him kneel down onto the floor lowering her back on to the cold hard floor beneath. She flinched as she felt him withdraw his length completely out, whimpering from the stab of pain as she felt his head lowering towards her lower regions feeling his hot tongue lick her lower folds drinking her juices and enjoying the taste of her unique blend.

"You taste fucking devine!" He moaned

Hinata watched as he took his position between her opened thighs smiling with pure pleasure as he thrusted himself deeply within her delicious depths once again whilst licking his lips. Hidan felt the hardened tip if his cock touch th very bottom of her. He watched with glee as she arched her back towards him as her pale large breasts shook in front of his hungry glazed eyes.

"Shit!...your so fucking tight...Your pussy is clamping on my fucking dick like this... Oh Jashin...I'm going to fucking love hearing you... Scream my fucking name... To my Lord Jashin himself...FUUUCK!"

Hinata felt unshed tears gather as her eyelids was clenched shut trying to blot out the pain of her insides that his manhood wounded taking her virtue with him. Hidan bent down and licked the salty tear drops as Hinata opened her eyes looking up at him as he stayed still fully inside her enjoying the trembling flesh surrounding his throbbing cock deliciously inside.

"Are you ready bitch?...Let me hear you scream!"

Hidan began to thrust inside her taking her slow and hard watching with delight at her rose tinted cheeks and her parted pink lips began to moan with each move he made upon her. Feeling her insides twitch around him felt divine, the wetness within made the most shameful sounds possible embarrassing her further much to his complete enjoyment.

Reaching his hand to grasp one of the bouncing breasts teasing him he clamped his lips upon it sucking the hardened bud with his lips and biting it with his teeth as though he was demanding the sweet juices he wanted to taste from it.

"AHHHH...H-HIDAN...AHHHHH"

The wonderful shouts escaping her mouth stirred him deep inside as he moved his hips faster and in a circular movement scraping the soft tissues that was gripping his hardness so tightly that he couldn't escape groaning in complete pleasure. The girl beneath him felt so fucking wet and it was so fucking hot that his cock was fully enjoying the experience being constantly rammed inside.

Removing himself begrudgingly he picked her up and put her over the large wooden table as he lifted her hips and pushed her back down towards the table top. Her breasts squashed beneath the hardened wood grazing her erect nipples upon the polished wood. Hidan saw her plump rounded ass in full view licking his lips even more as he entered inside her hearing her moan spurring him on like no other.

Hinata was losing herself to his ardent advances each thrust inside her made her body tingle as her nipples felt the stimulation off of the wooden table beneath. She couldn't hold back her moaning cries as the fast slapping of skin against skin could be heard as he groaned his profanities towards her fully enjoying her soaking wet insides that was weeping with joy around him.

"Shit bitch...Your...So...Fucking...Wet...So ..Tight...Such...A good...Fuck!" Hi dan planted out lustfully

"Ahhh...p-please...D-don't...Ohhhh...God..."

"Fuck...Your..Fucking...God...praise...Lord...Jashin..For...Your...Good...Pounding...Of...Hard...Cock!"

"Ahhhhh...Hidan!...Soooo...G-gooood..."

Hidan stopped with his thrusts licking his two thick fingers with his drooling tongue. He chuckled at the sight of her hips bucking back towards his. Entering his fingers inside her ass to the complete shock of her as he began to pound inside her matching his thrusts with his fingers enjoying her moaning sobs in front of him.

"Do you like that my bitch?...I know you fucking do!"

"Ohhhh...Y-yes...M-more...P-please...M-more"

Hidan pounded into her even faster feeling her insides to clench down tightly on both his cock and his fingers as she moaned continuously before him causing him to chuckle darkly at her wanton exploits. Butto his complete surprise he couldn't get enough of her.

Hinata could feel the same pressure building within as she felt him pound into the very bottom of her touching a spot that he knew was her pleasure spot as her wetness began to flow out within causing him to moan at what she was doing to him.

Hidan always loved to fuck many women, but this was a first that he could tell. Normally he would gladly sacrifice an enemy shinobi whether it be a man or woman to the glory of his Lord. But this one was his for the taking he would drag her back to the base as the primitive man he felt like being this girl was his no matter what, he had decided this would be the joyful perks of his devout faith in Jashin.

Feeling her clench around him as she screamed his name for any one to hear she let loose the broken dam of love juices covering his still hard erection within watching transfixed at the way her petit body convulsed lusiously in front of him.

Removing his dripping wet cock from her tight hole he moved to her other one thrusting completely within as she screamed his name as he pulled her blue locks upwards so she was now against his chest. His large rough hand groped her bouncing large breast finding her erect nipple twisting and pulling it hard with his painted finger tips as he licked and kissed her earlobes while he moved hard and fast inside her tight ass.

"Your too tight but Fuck!...it feels amazing on my cock!"

"Ahhh...N-no...M-more...i-i...C-can't...Take...A-any...M-more...H-Hidan"

"(chuckle) Of course you can my little heathenous bitch your mine now even Jashin sama approves it!"

Removing his cock he turned her around completely facing her as he took her lips with his own as he licked the blood from her lips from her biting down to hard as he 're-entered her wet pussy slamming inside her to the fullest. Both moaned in each of their joined mouths as their tongues danced together feverishly.

Hidan's jutsu suddenly came into full effect as he was losing his control from the immense pleasure he was feeling he knew he was close to cumming deep inside her. His skin was tingling in trepidation as his chakra flared around him making his skin start to change.

Hinata watched with hooded eyes as he moved her legs to wrap around his waist. Standing himself up hold in her tightly with his strong arms as a flare of chakra could be felt. They were situated in the middle of the drawn sign upon the floor he had created earlier with blood.

Her lilac eyes widened when she saw his skin turn the colour of black right before her, the black of his skin along with detailed white markings like a a skeleton and voodoo doll come to life. He claimed her lips roughly with his own kissing her deeply as he held her tightly against him the fast beating of their hearts connected together. His thrusts was hard and fast as they swallowed each others moans. Everything she could feel he could also feel too, it felt strange but immensely pleasurable to them boath.

It seemed that what ever he was feeling she could also feel, the sensations was growing stronger and felt totally out of this world as both their joined bodies began to convulse. The air was thick with arousal and the tension was ready to snap, Hidan could feel his climax fast approaching and he knew this one would be powerful.

"Fuck...Bitch your so fucking good inside take me all in..." Hi dan growled in lust.

"Ahhhhhhhh Hidan Ahhhhhh"

They both suddenly came together in a torrent of blissful waves as theit bodies shook in bliss left in their releases explode and mix together. HiDan stilled his hips tightky against hers making sure his cick was deeply settled within her depths whikst his seed pumped hard and fast inside her covering her trembling wet walls as her juices covered his entire length and dripped down to the floor.

His hips pumped sluggishly within her as he groaned deeply his praises and curses. The chakra around them dwindled as they then both collapsed fully spent. He finally removed himself from her trembling body still recovering from another blissful orgasm she has just recieved.

His skin was now back to normal as he stared at the exhausted beauty who was covered in sweat and cum. Her eyes closed as she had fallen asleep exhausted below him. His eyes remained transfixed upon her sleeping form, her bound wrists still tightly tied together. His grin had widened feeling fully sated from his desires but felt that he coukd could certainly take her again and again.

Hidan reached over towards one of her large breasts giving it a tender squeeze loving the firm yet soft feel if them a slight moan escaped her lips making him smirk as he gstheted his thoughts in what to do with this delectable morsel beneath him. Standing up he began covering her nakedness with his Akatsuki robes. Then helped himself to the fresh water which he drank greedily from the barrel. The jashinist then felt a usual presence approaching and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

He suddenly grabbed his weapon and approached the door noticing his ever happy partner Kakuzu walking towards him with the plant like member of their group named Zetsu. Taking a guess that it was due to the hybrid that he was located and took a slight glance behind him on his prisoner who was still led asleep exhausted.

"Hidan! Finally I have been searching for you for ages and I'm annoyed! We have been given orders by leader to head back to base so hurry up before I kill you myself" Kakazu sneered clearly annoyed.

"Fuck off Kakuzu I don't give a flying fuck what you think you old bastard! Besides I need to grab something" Hidan retorted

Hida turned around and headed back inside the building where he gathered the unconscious Hinata and placed her inside his cloak. He then carried her bridal style smirking widely at the prize he has just gotten hold of for himself. Hidan would make damn sure that she was his and only his amongst the other members of the organisation or they would feel the three sharp blades of his scythe.

Kakuzu and Zetzu looked on in surprise once the jashinist reappeared holding a sleeping woman within his arms clearly wearing his Akatsuki robes.

"What the hell Hidan!?" Kakazu growled.

"Don't fucking start old man! " Hidan hissed dangerously

Take the fucking book from my back pocket and take a look at the middle part at the bottom left page!" Hidan continued with a dangerous glare.

Kakuzu grabbed the book as instructed feeling anger at how the cretin who was his partner spoke to him, but wouldn't admit he felt curious. The elder male looked at the certain page as instucted and his eyes widened at realising who was currently in Hidan's arms.

Hidan began to walk away into the distance. Kakazu moved to follow as Zetsu trailed behind with a smirk. Hidan looked back at Zetzu who was about to pass the message on to Pein their leader about who Hidan had found the ex heiress of the Hyuga clan who possessed an unbranded Byakugan.

"Zetzu... Tell Pein I'm bringing a Byakugan user back unbranded...But fucking let him know this, she is mine and mine alone got it I made fucking sure of that before you arrived"

The plant like man nodded as he grinned maliciously showing his row of sharp teeth as he disappeared into the ground as Kakuzu who was still shocked kept walking ahead. Hidan smirked triumphantly with his new acquainted woman in his arms as she was blissfully unaware that what they had just experienced was only the very beginnin

**The End**

I** hope you enjoyed this chapter I may follow on from this later I do love Hidan!**


	6. GaaHina You are my prisoner

**Authors Note :- 05/17 Ammended spelling errors and added extra bits here and there. Gaara x Hinata is not one of my favourite pairings at all. I much prefer the crack pairing if Gaara with Sakura much much more...So I hope you enjoy as its hard to write a pairing when you don't feel them.**

**Warning:- Please note that I do not have a beta for all my stories so please be aware that my grammar and punctuation will have errors so I apologise in advance if this annoys you!**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto not myself sadly...**

**All The Lemony Goodness**

**Chapter 6**

**~~~~~~~~You Are My Prisoner, I am your Captive~~~~~~~~**

**GaaxHina**

**(Rated M for a reason contains lemon long one shot)**

The Desert heat was unbearably hot especially for someone who had such a pale complexion being exposed to the harsh hot sun would burn. Hinata Hyuga was on a scouting mission with her fellow members of team 8 their sensei Kurenai was no longer leading them due to the death of her lover Asuma, she was now a full time mother to a baby girl who Kurenai had named Mirai and Hinata adored her.

Breaking out of her thoughts she was now on a serious and yet deadly mission Konoah was now at war with Suna, the land of fire against the land of wind. Herself and her team had now entered enemy territory to find possible routes and track any Suna forces that may be planning their advances towards her village.

The routes they was searching was for potential supplies that Konoha would badly need to obtain from outside villages that stood neautral to the war. They also had to check what the Suna forces was up to in case of any threats to their village. Team 8 was the best tracking team within Konoha and was constantly out on dangerous missions like this as the eyes and ears for Konoha.

Shino Aburame, had decided that it would be best to travel back to take cover until at least nightfall. It would be alot cooler to travel and woukd be in the team's best interests. Hinata sighed in relief she couldn't agree more the heat from the desert sun was unbearable as their protective gear was too hot to touch. Also the water supply they currently had upon them was scarce and with poor Akamaru panting due to the unbearable heat with his thick fur coat Kiba was getting increasingly worried.

The team managed to get back over to their borders as they took refuge in the trees, Hinata scoured for any source of running water to fill their mission flasks with the much needed natural resource. Shino insisted that he placed one of his distress bugs upon her incase she ran into any enemy nin out there, Hinata complied to his wishes knowing she had a lot of friends who would be upset if she went missing or was injured.

Her father wasn't happy that she was sent on this mission as she was the next in line to lead her clan and the political storm it would be if she was captured for leverages that was deeply rooted in her mind. But the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju stood by her decision by sending all the members of team 8 to be scouts to warn other leaf shinobi of upcoming battles with Suna shinobi so their job was very important.

Traveling through the trees Hinata found a running stream as she peered down noticing that it was deserted using her Byakugan eyes to check the surrounding area that confirmed it was safe, as she dropped down from the tree branch she was on getting the four canteens and approached the running stream of water.

Kneeling down she filled the canteen one by one still checking her surroundings with her bloodline, but still she was ok once all canteens was filled she placed her hand into the water and gently clasped her hand holding water to her mouth drinking the cold refreshing liquid rushed to cool the burning heat within herself.

Unknown to Hinata and her team mates, they was being watched and a plan was being formed to capture them.

oOoOo

Suna was a village that was situated in the dessert the people who lived there was used to the rising temperatures their leader was Gaara who was the reigning fifth Kazekage to rule. Once everyone feared him including his siblings but through time everyone excepted him and came to love their leader with open arms.

The war between Suna and Konoha was not the first time this has happened but through many talks the peace treaty was on shaky grounds and it was the due to the politics rather than the village leaders that wanted war.

With a heavy heart what was once friends was now enemies, Gaara was a very powerful shinobi who could control the sands wherever he traveled always carrying a gourd on his back containing sand that he used whenever their was a fight against enemy shinobi.

His all seeing eye was one of his abilities that he could see far out into the distance and he had found some Konoha shinobi inside their borders but then they had turned back. Gaara watched them carefully as they was now safely inside their own borders but not straying to far from Suna's boarders signalling to him that they was preparing to invade their lands again most probably when nightfall approaches.

Looking at each member he recognized all three of them and knew of their abilities and deduced that they were indeed scouts sent to check on the military of Suna and its forces. His eye paid more attention on the blue haired beauty who was presently cooling herself by the small stream of water noticing immediately that she was from the Hyuga clan.

"Lord Gaara, do you see anything?"

"Yes I do Baki, inform Kankuro that we will be ready to move out tonight"

"Yes of course Lord Gaara"

Gaara kept watch until the time was ready to ambush and capture their enemy shinobi even if with a heavy heart in doing so.

oOoOo

_**Nightfall...**_

Darkness had fallen over the land of wind as Team 8 got ready to scout and report to their fellow shinobi, Shino sent out a few of his insects to scout ahead for any dangers placing an insect on his three other comrades so that if anything happens his bugs could let him know immediately.

Kiba with Akamaru went on ahead after Shino nodded the all clear as Team 8 had to split up and search in three areas that was deemed necessary for strategic analysis for upcoming battles.

"Be careful Hinata" Shino declared quietly not wanting the team to part.

"I will Shino, you too" Hinata replied with a small smike of reassurance.

"Remember get the information out to our comrades and then get back over the border"

"Of course I will be waiting for you and Kiba with Akamaru at our usual meeting place"

Shino nodded as he went of in the other direction, leaving Hinata to go on ahead taking a deep breath she did a few hand signs and whispered

"Byakugan"

Hinata's veins protruded around her eyes as her kekai genkai went into action allowing her perfect vision from certain distances. Seeing that everything was clear Hinata ventures off further into Suna territory.

oOoOo

Gaara was at a safe distance as he had been watching the enemy shinobi split up into different directions where he sent his men to intervene with the two male shinobi while he watched the female intently deciding that he and a couple of his chosen men will encounter and stop the Hyuga.

oOoOo

Hinata had reached a large sand dune and was looking around for a vantage point to take in the area around her. She knew that she was quite far out and must be near the area that Shikamaru had suggested. Since the death of Team 10's sensei Asuma, Shikamaru has become a fine shinobi and an excellent strategist that he flew through the ranks but just like Hinata and the rest of Konoah 12 he is not happy at being at war with Suna they class their people as friends, but it is out of their hands and they have to be shinobi first for their village.

Snapping out of her thoughts Hinata looked around and found that her Byakugan had detected something not to far off it looked like a sand storm that was fast approaching. In a slight panic Hinata stood up against the sand dune hoping that it may protect her from the up and coming storm up ahead.

Leaning her back as far into the sand dune as possible she felt two large arms grab around her waist much to her surprise. Hinata gasped and then proceeded to struggle as she felt her assailant struggle slightly in holding her as she heard the sand storm fast approaching.

Still held tight Hinata felt the sand enter her eyes slightly blinding her which in turn stopped her concentration of getting free as the winds stopped completely. Hinata quickly wiped her aggravated eyes that was now watery and spilling with tears due to the molecules of sand.

Concentrating on what was at hand she kicked her assailant who was behind her that immediately let go of her waist as she fell slightly forward. Hinata then felt immense chakra but she felt like she knew it struggling to focus her eyes she heard a loud shout of a command

"Sand Coffin"

Hinata was immediately encased within sand as she looked on in terror, visions of her life flashed through her as her eyes began to focus on who her assailants was no doubt they was Suna's shinobi. Her heart plummeted when she saw the unmistakable red hair with the Kanji of the word love on his forehead, his aquamarine eyes staring into hers it was none other than the Kazekage himself Sabaku no Gaara.

Hinata nervously swallowed as they looked at each other for what was only a few seconds but an eternity to her, expecting her death to be swift with a command of his hand into a fist but it never came as he began to walk on ahead as the massive ball of sand holding her captive followed behind him. Hinata stared at the bright light of the moon she was now a prisoner of war, a prisoner of her now enemy Suna, but most of all the captive of the Kazekage himself and feared what fate had befallen her now.

Reaching the inner safety of the village Hinata looked down from her prison and noticed some injured Suna forces as one of the leaders bowed before their red haired leader informing them that both her comrades managed to elude them back to their borders and the mission was unsuccessful. Hinata bit her lip due to anxiety not only did she fail her team yet again but now she was in the hands of Suna.

Her fate was now sealed the frustration and the guilt was too much to bare, luckily none of the forces sent out to capture her and her team had been killed only injured which was a relief in its self.

Gaara walked in whilst the sand prison she was still held inside followed at his command, Kankuro stepped out of one of the buildings greeting his younger brother then looking up at the prize his brother caught.

"So you went for the Hyuga princess huh baby brother"

No reply was made as the emotionless mask never changed from his face as he nodded to his brother as Kankuro just stared at the sand holding her inside. With a wave of his hand the sand moved and dispersed as Hinata dropped down from within.

"You are now a prisoner of Suna, it would be in your best interests to surrender Hinata Hyuga, Heiress to the Hyuga Clan"

Hinata stared at the man named Gaara as she looked at his brother Kankuro who was beside him as she nodded her compliance to both Sand nin.

"Kankuro, take her to one of the rooms"

Kankuro smiled at his brother as Hinata looked on confused.

"B-But i-i am y-your prisoner, shouldn't i-i be in a h-holding cell?"

"Yes you should, but in this instance no you won't be"

Hinata felt a firm but gentle hand grip her arm as she saw the puppet nin look at her with a slight smile as she got up while he took her weapons from her then pulled her with him to the room that would now be her prison in the land of wind.

oOoOo

Kankuro guided her through the long hallways as they passed many Suna shinobi that was on guard. She could feel the stare's as she passed each one feeling slightly uncomfortable. They approached one of the rooms which Kankuro had opened the door pulling her inside he then let go off her arm and ushered her over to one of the seats in the room. Hinata complied and sat down not looking up but stared at the dark flooring trying to control her trembling body and her rampant thoughts that was flashing through her mind.

She was glad both Shino and Kiba with Akamaru had escaped but she knew that Shino would know of her capture due to the bug he had placed that she hoped was still on her person. Thoughts of her father filled her mind and his reaction to her capture filled her heart with dread he had been correct in his reaction to her mission as a scout, that thought filled her mind with her own anger at being so easily captured.

So deep in her thoughts she never heard the door being opened and the powerful presence of the Kazekage had entered the room signalling for his brother to now leave them alone.

Kankuro saw the look on his brothers eye and slowly shook his head but was not one to argue with his little brother and obeyed his command and left almost immediately without Hinata even realising what was happening around her.

Gaara took in the blue haired beauty that was sat elegantly upon the comfortable chair that he stood completely mesmerized as he watched her intently. Although her face was not seen due to the apparent interest of the floor which amused the red haired Lord he also wondered what thoughts was going through her mind at this time.

Gaara was once blood thirsty until his fellow Jinjiruki freed him of his apparent loneliness but again outside forces has now decreed they be at war, a war neither village wanted many Suna shinobi was apprehensive to attack their leaf brethren not without good cause to.

The self sacrifice of the elder chiyo that gave her life for him to live once more was a bitter pill to swallow he was using outside force to try to broker a treaty to stop this ridiculous war from happening and more casualties to happen he wanted stopped.

But Gaara had in his hands a rare jewel from Konoha, the Hyuga heiress Hinata Hyuga.

He could remember the chunin exams a few years ago when he was blood thirsty even his siblings feared him and with good cause too. He watched intrigued at the woman before him in her younger days as she faught her cousin in one of the most intense fights he had witnessed. Even though she lost and nearly died at the hands of the elder Hyuga named Neji, she faught with complete determination and spoke of the fate that she so passionately renounced that had somehow intrigued him greatly even to this day.

Hinata raised her head and noticed that she was now alone with the Kazekage no less. Noticing that he was staring intently at her with his aquamarine eyes made her tremble something that Gaara easily noticed.

"W-What a-are you going t-to to-do to m-me?" Hinata asked nervously

Gaara kept his eyes on the Hyuga princess taking in the curvaceous curves that was clearly visible in the uniform she was wearing.

"That will depend on your cooperation" He replied with no emotion showing

Hinata swallowed nervously as she tried to read his emotions that wasn't clearly present upon his manly features just his piercing aquamarine eyes that bore into hers. Hinata averted her face from his trying to salvage as much courage she still has, she quickly got up and made a run for the door hoping to be anywhere else than here with the leader of Suna. The looks he gave her scared her she wasn't that naive to not notice the want he had in his eyes.

Gaara was surprised as he watched his blue haired captive stand up and make a run for the door he could sense her discomfort which brought a slight smile to his pale lips as he raised his arm as sand particals formed into a pair of large arms and grabbed the heiress firmly in place only a sudden gasp escaped her lips upon capture.

Hinata felt the tight grip from two large arms made entirely of sand making her gasp, struggling against the firm sand that held her in place did nothing to free her from her situation. She flinched once the sound of footsteps approached her, her body trembling with eyes wide as she saw the red haired nin approach her still hiding any emotion from her own eyes view.

Hinata knew that this man coming before her used to be terrifying that killed without feeling anything due to his upbringing but had changed the last few years from Naruto's influence, but she still was scared of him especially since their villages are now at war with one another even though it isn't what either sides want.

"It's useless to escape. The sands listen to me that is my unique jutsu" Gaara stated amused.

"P-Please let m-me go"

"I don't think so lady Hinata, I am well aware who you are. You are now my prisoner that I will interrogate using methods that I deem fit"

Hinata tried to free herself from her restraints made of sand, but nothing worked the sand had hold of her tightly not loosening its grip on her at all. Another hand made of sand appeared in front of her startling Hinata as the hand grasped the top of her uniform ripping it from her body.

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing?" Hinata stuttered in fear

Gaara sat himself down a few feet away from her sat on another hand made of sand that Gaara used as a seat watching intently as the top of her uniform was ripped off her leaving the stunned heiress in her pale blue bra. Hinata felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment noticing that her bra was all that remained from the top of her uniform as the hand went lower towards her bottom half of the uniform.

"N-No please d-don't"

Gaara ignored her plea as the hand once again ripped her trousers away from her body leaving her now exposed to his view on just her underwear. Hinata's tattered uniform was thrown to different parts of the room letting Gaara take in the gorgeous curves the blue haired princess from the Hyuga clan pocessed.

"The bug your team mate put on you..."

Hinata looked at him in surprise watching the red haired Kazekage who was still sat intently watching her every expression.

"I got rid of it with my sand so your team mates won't know where you are, unless I get word to them"

Hinata shuddered at the meaning in his words. Hinata was genuinely frightened now she was a prisoner of the Kazekage himself powerless against him no one from Konoha will know what happened to her unless he wants them to.

"W-What do you want f-from me?"

Gaara still sat down began to release a slight smile from his lips as his aquamarine eyes never left her face. Hinata watched as he got up and walked over towards her, he stood in front of her as his hand grabbed one of her long blue strands of hair that he brought to his face and smelled her hair taking in her delicious scent playfully twirling his finger around the strand.

"I think you know deep down what I want Hinata-chan"

Hinata trembled as his voice pierced through her protective shield the look on his eyes was one of hunger. The look of lust could be seen but she was hoping it was her imagination.

"I d-don't know"

"I think you do but, I will enlighten you. I want you Hyuga Hinata I want you in my bed. I want to experience your body with mine either surrender willfully or I will just take it."

Hinata was so shocked at his demand but was not surprised by the look on his eyes he meant every single word.

"I-If I agree t-to your t-terms w-will you set m-me free?"

"It will depend on you Hinata"

"W-What I-if I refuse?"

"I will just take you anyway"

Hinata looked upon the floor thinking out her options. She knew that if she refused he would take her and she would never go home but be held captive that was something the Hyuga Heiress didn't want. Shino and Kiba will be sick with worry about her and would never forgive themselves. Taking a deep breath holding in her unshed tears she faced Gaara with all the dignity she could muster and looked upon him.

"I-I agree to your proposal on c-condition that I-I be allowed f-freedom back home t-to Konoha"

"Agreed"

Hinata bowed her head submissively as Gaara released her from her restraints. Hinata stood in front of him feeling apprehensive as she felt him get closer to her she could see his red robes as his hand gripped her chin tilting her head up towards him. Hinata could see his features up closely he was certainly handsome his piercing eyes of Aquamarine now held a softer look, a look of longing that she had never noticed before as he gently held her chin with his fingers looking deeply into her lilac pupiless eyes.

Gaara felt lost in her lilac eyes they were mainly white with a tint of lilac unusual as most Hyuga eyes are white. But he looked upon her features carefully noticing that she was looking at him too. She was indeed beautiful the first time he met her at the chunnin exams he felt captivated by her, it grew more and more each time he visited Konoha when Suna and Konoha was not at war and now she was in front of him.

After what seemed like eternity Gaara placed his lips upon hers licking her bottom lip with his tongue. Hinata parted her lips allowing Gaara access to her mouth. Closing her eyes she felt his tongue explore her mouth seeking her tongue urging her tongue to caress his which Hinata complied. Gaara dominated the kiss with Hinata tasting her mouth. His hands trailed down her skin feeling the slight tremble against him as his hand reached towards one of her breasts that was still confined within her blue bra.

Hinata felt his hands tracing lightly down her body seeking one of her breasts. She gasped as she broke away from his kiss feeling his hand grasp one of her covered breasts that he squeezed gently with his hand. Hinata blushed crimson knowing she will be exposing more of herself intimately to him very soon. Gaara smirked at her reaction knowing full well she was sensitive to touch.

Taking her lips once more he reached both hands towards the clasp of her bra at the back and untied it. Hinata flinched as she tried to cover her large breasts with her arm but felt a hand stop her breaking away from the kiss Gaara shook his head at the startled Hyuga princess.

"Don't cover them up. I want to see them"

Hinata lowered her arm down by her side as Gaara took in the breath taking view in front of him. His eyes roamed over the breathtaking beauty that was Hinata that stood only in her matching blue panties. The fullness of her breasts caused Gaara to savor every part of her with his aquamarine eyes.

Hinata never felt so nervous in all her life her embarrassment was vividly shown upon her face as her cheeks burned red. To Gaara she was stunningly beautiful and could feel his own restraints crumbling into sand before him.

Hinata felt his hand grasp her arm pulling her towards the large four poster bed the crisp cream cotton sheets looked very welcoming as he pushed her onto the bed gently. Hinata stared at the red head in surprise as he released the gourd on his back and put it beside the bed. removing his robes Hinata got to see his naked torso that was toned showing the contours of his muscles. Gaara's eyes never left hers as he was now stood before her in just his black boxers with his arousal completely evident within.

Hinata swallowed nervously as she took in the sight before her the fifth Kazekage of Suna, Gaara was now almost naked who wanted her completely for this night. She decided to give herself willingly so that she could go home back to Konoha, back to her comrades, family and friends.

Gaara got on the bed straddling over her pocessing her lips once again with his. But this time the kiss was more softer more sensual that Hinata started to feel strange. Gaara grasped one of Hinata's breasts massaging it within his hand feeling her nipple harden making him tweak it with this finger and thumb. Hinata moaned into his mouth much to his delight.

Hinata arched her back to Gaara's touches breaking the kiss leaving a trail of saliva between them as Gaara moved downwards towards her other breast, he looked at the delectable mound that was perfection itself taking the erect nipple into his mouth sucking the nipple and twirling his hot tongue in the sensitive peak made Hinata moan louder.

Hinata could feel herself getting excited from his touches she expected him to be rough in his advances but surprisingly he was very tentative and gentle to her. Feeling his tongue against her nipple sent shivers up and down her body the sensations he was giving her was confusing. Gaara moved to the other breast taking the other nipple into his mouth making it wet with his saliva enjoying every second of feeling her body and making her tremble beside him.

moving his hand lower stroking her inner thigh with his fingertips hearing her gasp at his light touches brought a slight smile to his lips. His fingers reached higher towards her covered virtue still concealed from his view by thin fabric much to his amusement. Hinata was trembling feeling his slight touches upon her body she could feel herself becoming more aroused it frightened her.

Gaara traced his finger tips along her panties feeling then getting damp rubbing his finger along her intimate area pressing harder at her protruding clit showing through the thin fabric that made her jolt at his touch. Hinata placed the back of her hand against her mouth to stop her moans from escaping her lips much to his annoyance. Gaara pulled her panties down abruptly much to her shock as he grabbed her hands commanding some sand to form around them like handcuffs so she couldn't move them.

Hinata closed her eyes knowing that she was completely naked to his view trying not to let her tears escape at how her body betrayed her mind feeling her hands bound by sand above her head. Gaara looked at the woman laid out beneath him the trembling of her body still persistent her long blue hair fanned out around her taking in her pale complexion that he never saw anything else more beautiful than what he was seeing now.

"Your beautiful Hinata, you will be mine this night. Please give yourself to me fully"

Hinata bit her lip her eyes still closed as she nodded her head in agreement feeling her legs being parted wide by his hands feeling her embarrassment grow more by the second. Gaara looked upon her now visible womanhood the slight tuft of dark blue hair neatly shaven. Once again he gently traced his fingers upon her folds gently parting them feeling her wetness escape from within her heat radiating on his fingers knowing that she was indeed feeling aroused through his touches and taking pride in knowing that.

Hinata couldn't look she didn't want to, feeling his fingers gently entering, touching her slightly from within knowing he could feel her ever growing wetness aroused her body further even though she tried in vain to fight it. Suddenly she felt something else entirely. Opening her eyes to look she jerked her whole body feeling his hot tongue trace her insides lapping up her juices struggling in vain against her sand restraints while moaning for Gaara to stop.

Gaara was enjoying himself immensely gripping her hips tightly so she was firm in place to his teasing hot tongue that was enjoying the taste of her flowing juices that was like an overflowing tap. His tongue was touching her insides enjoying her lustful moans escaping her mouth as her legs trembled beside him. Touching her erected clit sent electric shocks up her body as she screamed wantonly to his pleasure.

"P-please...ahhh...n-no...more..."

Gaara removed his tongue replacing it with his fingers finding her tight entrance entering inside her feeling her body convulse to the sensations as he felt her inner walls clench around his finger.

"Your so tight"

"P-Please...Gaara...s-stop...I-I...feel...strange..."

Gaara smirked ignoring her breathless pleas to his advances towards her body continuing his relentless assaults on her pussy with his thick finger introducing another one inside her as his thumb began to play with her sensitive bud.

Hinata was feeling wierd the sensations he was producing was driving her crazy the sand restraints was still in place her hands not budging from their confinements. Hinata could feel the coil within herself at breaking point, something ready to burst out much to her worry and confusion. Gaara could feel her inner walls twitch like crazy as they tightened around his fingers bending them slightly touching a perfect spot that sent Hinata over the edge completely.

"N-No...D-Don't...Ahhhhhhhhh"

Gaara felt her insides convulse watching Hinata arch her back with a final loud scream as she reached her orgasm still moving his fingers inside her letting her ride it out feeling her juices squirt out over his fingers and hand enjoying the way she was losing herself to his touches. Feeling his own pride from within knowing he made her do that. Gaara could feel his cock throb aching to be inside her so badly.

Hinata panted breathlessly trying to recover from her orgasm she couldn't focus on her surroundings while she tried to get back to normal she didn't notice him get on top of her until he was already above her claiming her lips kissing her deeply whilst he aligned himself at her entrance.

Hinata was too out of it to realize what was going to happen next with one thrust he broke through her barrier much to her shock and surprise breaking away from his kiss as she screamed at the large intrusion inside of her. She could feel her insides expand to accommodate his entire cock holding her firmly as he waited for her to get used to him even though he wanted to move within her there and then but held himself back.

Seeing her tears fall down her cheeks he knew it hurt but it always does for any virgin doing this for the first time he realised she was a virgin when he was fingering her earlier. Hinata could feel the pain start to subside slightly feeling him getting ready to move within her claiming her red lips once again loosening her up to the thrusts he would be giving.

Not being able to wait any longer he began to move groaning in pleasure feeling his cock rub within her tight walls producing such delicious sensations it was driving him crazy. She was so wet and not inside it took all of his power not to cum inside her straight away he never felt so good he couldn't describe it. Pulling out nearly completely he thrust inside her again the tip of his cock kissing her womb with each thrust he gave.

Hinata could feel his manhood touch deep inside her each time he thrust got better and better feeling her insides get wetter she could hear his moans amongst hers as he claimed her lips with his both their tongues caressed each other passionately moaning in each others mouths enjoying the pleasures they was producing with their bodies.

"You...feel...to..good.,Hinata.."

"G-Gaara..."

Gaara pulled out flipping her over into her stomach getting her on her hands and knees noticing the blood upon the sheets a sign of her innocence now claimed by him a mark of his complete dominance a trophy to him. Gripping her round ass cheeks with his hands he caressed her as he aligned his still throbbing cock to her wet dripping hole. With one thrust he was inside her completely deeper within her yet again.

Hinata felt him enter her eyes widened as it was different to before still slightly sore but his angle was completely different touching her intimate parts deliciously that she couldn't stop her moans escaping her lips. Gaara gripped her hips tightly as he thrust faster and harder inside of her enjoying her lustful cries from his complete dominance of her.

"Kami your so tight Hinata" Gaara moaned

Hinata couldn't believe how her body was enjoying his advances feeling each thrust better than the last. The sounds of skin slapping against skin followed by moans from both of them filled the room. Hinata tried in vain to stop the sounds escaping her mouth but she just couldn't each thrust was powerful and felt better each time she could feel her juices running down her inner thighs from how aroused she was.

Gaara was in complete shock at how sensitive she was the feel of her insides surrounding his cock made him feel like he was in heaven each thrust he administered made her inside twitch against him bringing a smirk to his lips especially when she was moaning like crazy before him. Bending over her he reached for one of her large bouncing g breasts tweaking her erect nipple feeling her clench tighter around him.

"You...like...that..hmm"

"N-No...ohhhh..."

"Don't..lie...Hinata..your..clenching..around..my dick..like mad.."

"D-Don't...say..t-that..p-please...Ahhhhhhh"

Gaara touched a pleasure spot within her much to his triumph enjoying her lust filled screams each time he rubbed against it feeling her about to release another powerful orgasm seeking out her clit with his fingers enjoying the blue haired beauty losing herself yet again to his advances.

"Your coming aren't you?"

Hinata didn't answer knowing that he knew he was right the familiar feeling to before built up deep inside her feeling the pressure from within about to erupt Finally doing so as she silently screamed her release. Gaara could feel the walls clench his entire cock holding him firmly as her insides twitched like crazy feeling the wetness escape and surround his sensitive tip causing him to moan as she released her love juices around his entire length overflowing outward against his pelvis down her thighs and on the bed sheets beneath.

Hinata collapsed onto the bed head first Gaara still had grip of her hips as he kept thrusting within feeling his own immense release immanent.

"Shit...urghhh"

Gaara held firm inside releasing his essence inside then pulling out of her but still wanting more of her. Hinata felt her whole body tremble trying to recover from her second climax knowing that Gaara was no where near finished with her much to her dismay.

"Get up Hinata" Gaara whispered

Hinata obeyed pushing herself up by her still bound trembling hands feeling his arm around her waist turning her around abruptly pulling her against his chest claiming her lips in the process. Hinata gave herself up completely as the sand restraints dissipated from her wrists setting her hands free testing them on his bare shoulders. Gaara devoured the kiss enjoying the softness of her lips and the joining of their tongues in a fiery dance of passion feeling his cock grow hard once again wanting nothing more than to thrust inside her over and over.

Hinata could feel something hard against her stomach realising it was Gaara's erection. Gaara broke away from the kiss stoking her long blue locks that was soft against his callous fingers.

"Put it in your mouth" Gaara whispered seductively in her ear

"I-I..."

"Come on Hinata pleasure me with that cute mouth of yours"

Hinata blushed ten shades of red feeling apprehensive on doing so she had never done anything like this before only heard about it in girl talks that she never really listened to due to her embarrassment on the subject sexual intimacy was new to her in all aspects. Gaara enjoyed watching the shy innocent Hyuga princess squirm from embarrassment he found her adorable.

Hinata knelt beside him looking at his manhood that stood proud in front of her gently grasping it within her fingers feeling the hardness he pocessed hearing a slight hiss escape from his lips watching her intently guiding her hand up and down his entire hardened length.

Gaara loves the feel of her soft hand stroking him intimately, he wanted more, he wanted to be inside her mouth. Reaching his hand to Hinata's face he traced his finger on her slightly parted lips enjoying the feeling in his fingers.

"open your mouth wider"

Hinata looked at him confused her deep blush still present in her cheeks as she obeyed his command. Gaara placed his finger inside fully.

"Close your lips around it and suck my finger"

Hinata obeyed doing his bidding

"Good girl now I will move my finger in and out, swirl your tongue around everything will come to you just don't bite"

Hinata sucked on his finger while he moved his finger in and out feeling her tongue swirl around his thick finger enjoying watching her learn.

"That's it...I think you have it now take my cock in to your mouth and do the same"

Hinata looked at him in surprise but obeyed and placed his hardened cock inside her mouth taking him in fully his entire 8 inches of length. Gaara watched in a lust filled gaze at the Hyuga beauty before him her pretty pale pink lips around his cock bobbing her head up and down was making him lose all control. Hinata kept twirling her tongue against his throbbing length feeling the veins protruding against her tongue feeling Gaara tremble from her advances.

Gaara quickly grabbed her freeing his cock from her mouth pulling her up so that she was straddling him as he aligned his top to her entrance. Hinata blushed ten shades of red when his eyes looked deeply into her own the look of lust clearly shown within.

"Lower yourself onto me" He commanded in a strained voice

Hinata lowered herself impaling his thick hardened manhood inside of herself feeling him stretch her insides once again, but without to much pain but this time felt different, too different he was hitting her deeper, too deep in fact that she screamed a moan when his tip hit her womb. Gaara looked on enjoying the view of her large firm breasts in front of him tweaking one of her link nipples with his fingers just loving the touch not wanting it to end.

"Move however you want to"

Hinata nodded and began to move slowly at first the sensations she was feeling was too great she couldn't control her moans. Gaara loves to hear her moans and began to thrust his hips shocking Hinata altogether.

"W-Wait!...T-This...I-Is to...Ahhhhhh...much..."

Gaara kept his assault ongoing watching with enjoyment as the Hyuga princess was losing herself completely knowing that she was feeling really good to his relentless pounding of her pussy. Watching her breasts bounce hypnotizing him completely taking one of her erect buds into his mouth sucking it softly between his lips then gently noting it with his teeth.

Hinata was now lost her own body was in full enjoyment matching his thrusts with her own feeling her climax about to burst.

"G-Gaara...I-I'm...Ahhhhhh"

"Me too...your so...tight"

Gaara pushed her on to her back still deep inside her taking over completely placing her legs on each of his shoulders began to go harder and much faster. Hinata could feel herself about to release yet again gripping the sheets tightly within her hands.

"I-I...I-i'm...cumming...Ahhhhhhh"

"Oh..Kami...Fuck..Hinataaaa"

Hinata felt herself release feeling the twitches from Gaara deep inside her releasing his essence inside both riding out their orgasms. Gaara fell on top of her panting still embedded deep within her not wanting to move for the moment, catching his breath he looked down upon her now unconscious form smiling as he stroked her long blue hair with his fingers finally pulling out of her seeing the combination of their love juices filled him with pride.

oOoOo

Gaara sat up against the pillows pulling Hinata up towards him covering them with the blanket as he heard the knock on the door. Gaara sighed as he quickly placed his robes on heading for the door to find his older brother Kankuro standing their with a smirk. Gaara feeling slightly annoyed stepped outside the door making sure it was closed for Hinata not to hear a thing that was going to be said.

"Well it looks like you had a lot of fun little brother" Kankuro stated seeing Gaara's disheveled state.

"I did actually, I trust you disturbed me due to something important?"

"Yes I have, It seems our messenger managed to broker a deal"

"That's great news! Send word to the Hokage either for her to come here or me to Konoah"

"Do you think that to be wise?"

"Kankuro...they was and still are our friends have faith"

"Fine...I will do as you command"

Kankuro walked off down the hall leaving Gaara to his thoughts as he entered the room still seeing a sleeping Hinata where he left her. Removing his robes once more he laid beside her wrapping his arm around her waist enjoying the delicious curves to his view and the softness of her skin. Hinata was his for a few more days at least and he was determined to continue his desires once peace has been established between the two he would make sure she would be his indefinitely.

Staring at the sleeping beauty before him Gaara smiled knowing no matter what she would be his forever...

**The End!**


	7. NaruHina Assassination Of Power and Lust

**A/N:- 05/17 Ammended any spelling errors and I have also added extra content! NaruHina is one if my favourite ever pairings!**

**Warnings:- This chapter will include mature themes of a sexual nature this series of One shots are rated M for a reason! Also there may be some errors on grammar and punctuation so please be aware of this once before you read I don't have beta's for all my stories so I manage most myself.**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

**All The Lemony Goodness**

**Chapter 7**

**~~~~~~~~Assassination of power and of lust~~~~~~~~~~**

**NaruHina...**

_**Hyuga Clan territory...**_

Neighbouring clans had either fallen, deserted, or joined the advancing army of ninja known as an allied Shinobi of Konoah, a new nation that would settle in these vast wooded lands within the land of fire. The outer perimeter walls was being guarded twenty four hours a day by the very best of his men.

The Hyuga clan was held within their domain holding the fort so to speak prepared to fight to the death if necessary. Hiashi Hyuga waited with baited breath for one of his messengers to arrive to bring news on the advancing nins led by their blonde leader Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was well known throughout the elemental nations a true shinobi through and through who faught alongside his ever growing army of Shinobi brethren from neighbouring and distant clans to unite them under one leadership. A dream that was passed down to him by his late father Minato Namikaze, also known as the yellow flash.

Hiashi was honourable, but a proud man and did not want to stoop so low as to give away any of the Hyuga secrets that he felt had to remain within Hyuga hands. His beloved wife Hitomi Hyuga, had died many years ago but left him two daughters the youngest was chosen to lead the clan if he either stood down or died. He had to keep their traditions from old it was considered sacrilege to his people to simply abandon what each Hyuga understood.

But he knew in reality that his clan couldn't hold out for much longer, he had to think of a plan to rid himself of this Uzumaki whilst they still had a chance to regroup and escape to neighbouring allies out of fire country but how?.

The sounds of an approaching horse broke Hiashi from his thoughts as his men shouted that the messenger had returned. Hiashi signalled for the gate to be opened so that the messenger could be allowed safe passage inside.

The messenger tiredly jumped from his horse running over to the clan head bowing as Hiashi placed a hand on his shoulder. The man handed a message scroll and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as Hiashi signalled for aid to be given to the brave messenger as he called for a clan meeting to discuss the contents of the scroll.

oOoOo

Hinata Hyuga was sat out in the large garden tending to the many plants, and flowers that was once her mothers most prized possession. Her heart twinged with sadness at the warm memories they had together only for a short period of time. Her mother had fallen ill after giving birth to Hanabi, her younger sister who was now chosen to become heiress and was trained in everything a leader should know.

Hinata was kind and gentle and the elders including her father felt she was not capable to lead the clan as they saw her weak and not worthy. Hinata felt such hurt and sadness at the way her father saw her but accepted his judgement none the less. She knew that these last few months has been hard on the clan especially from outside invaders that wanted the clan to surrender its lands and secrets with other clans that had joined this New mysterious leader named Naruto.

"Lady Hinata, your father wishes to speak to you immediately" One of the many Hyuga branch members that served her family stated.

Hinata bowed her head as she left the tranquil garden her only safe haven from reality that was around her as she walked down the hallways of the Hyuga clan fortress towards another meeting with her father.

oOoOo

Hinata approached the large door as she knocked to seek permission to enter, flinching slightly at the tone of her fathers cold stern voice beckoning for her to enter. Hinata sighed as she steadied her beating heart as she entered the room bowing her head in respect even though her father wouldn't care less to do so to her.

"Hinata I have a mission that I want you to partake" He stated coldly.

"M-Mission father?" Hinata chastised herself mentally for stuttering before him knowing that he hated that the most but surprisingly he didn't reprimand her much to her relief and confusion.

"Yes a mission as I know you have been trained with some of the elite branch members I need you to assassinate someone. It is paramount that you succeed for the good of the Hyuga clan."

"I understand father what is my mission and who is my target?"

"Myself and the elders have chosen you my daughter, as you will be the least suspicious to carry out this task. Remember failure is not an option. You are to leave later this evening with a few branch members to the enemy shinobi camp to give them are decision and gratitude for waiting. But you will be hidden in the gifts we send, then you will make your way to the leader Naruto Uzumaki and kill him do you understand?"

"Yes father"

"Good if you are successful I will consider you back to the main branch permanently with a possible marriage to your cousin Neji"

"Understood father"

"But if you fail then don't bother to return. You will be the shame of our clan, so be prepared to take your life as forfeit that is customary for any Hyuga that fails their duty"

"Yes father...I understand"

"Good now leave me while I go through a few things remember Hinata, I am trusting you with this so be sure to complete it successfully don't shame me any further!" Hiashi growled

Hinata flinched at the harsh tone of her fathers voice closing the large door behind her. She tried to keep her body still from trembling with the task she was ordered to do. Neither of the options appealed to her she didn't want to marry her cold hearted cousin Neji he would abuse her and torment her each and every time. But she didn't want to let her clan down either and would willingly forfeit her life if she fails to do so.

oOoOo

The alied forces were made up of respected and powerful clans there was the shadow users the Nara clan whose wisdom on Intel was greatly efficient to their cause.

The Akimichi clan that could expand their bodies through the secrecy pills they consume

The Yamanaka clan their abilities to enter minds to control enemies or see through past memories worked well for sourcing information.

Then their was the Aburame clan who used insects to scout, fight and apprehend

The Inuzuka clan that used trained ninja dogs to scout, track, and fight they was a powerful ally as well.

Then you had The Uchiha clan a powerful clan with a kekkai genkai that could cast powerful genjutsu's and analyse any other jutsu's for their advantage along with other purposes as well.

Other clans also joined the Uzumaki crusade including Sarutobi, Senju, Haruno, Yuhi, and Hatake with many more expected to follow even ninja's that was without a clan joined wanting to see this dream realised.

Naruto was sat in one of the make shift tents going over the planned battle strategies set up by Shikamaru Nara. He was one of his most trusted men along with his good friend and brother at arms Sasuke Uchiha. They had analyzed the upcoming and impending battle with the elusive Hyuga clan.

"This is taking too long when will the messenger report back?" Naruto growled in frustration

"Patience Naruto we have to give them the benefit of doubt even if it sounds crazy." replied Shikamaru who answered in a bored tone.

"I have given the messenger instructions that he was to return with their answer by midnight." Sasuke stated

"Whatever... That bastard Hiashi is up to no good I can feel it" Naruto stated loudly

"Look dobe I know where your coming from but like Shikamaru stated we have to give them time to answer remember?"

"Fine...But if they don't, prepare to storm their estate and take prisoners."

"As you command Naruto." Shikamaru and Sasuke replied back leaving the blonde to calm down from his ever growing temper.

oOoOo

The Hyuga's prepared barrels of vintage sake, including delicious foods and valuables that would give them time until the mission could be completed. Unbeknownst to Hinata, was that preparations for escape was already being planned incase of failure she was basically their scape goat. Hiashi and the elders decided to send Hinata off to the enemy knowing she would indeed fail.

Hinata was concealed in a large rolled up rug as she was loaded upon one of the horses along with servants of the branch house acting as guards to the cargo at hand. The messenger rode up front containing the message for Naruto Uzumaki and his allied shinobi.

Hinata kept herself still as she felt the horse move carrying all the heavy goods between them Hinata felt nervous at the task at hand she knew she had to do it her training wasn't that helpful but her chakra was just as good that's what she was determined would be her ace up her sleeve.

oOoOo

The journey to the enemy camp took longer than expected as she heard voices surround their travel party as Hinata remained still and masked her chakra really well to avoid being detected by the many enemy nin that was around the camp. She felt the horses move again as she stilled her beating heart that was thundering inside her chest like crazy.

The journey seemed to take forever to Hinata as she lay as still as she could inside the rolled up rug to conceal her presence. The horses stopped as she heard voices then the horses was moving once more as she heard more loud noises all around she then knew she was in the enemy camp.

Within moments she felt herself being lifted then carried to some place she hoped that she wouldn't be discovered not yet. She felt herself being thrown on to the floor as she waited with baited breath hoping she wouldn't yet be revealed. Foot steps could be heard leaving as she activated her bloodline her 'Byakugan' to search the perimeter that she was in.

To her relief she was in some storage tent surrounded by other items mainly barrels that contained drink, spices, and other things. Hinata skillfully removed herself from the rug as she kept her byakugan on to look for her intended target only seeing a drawn picture once. All she knew was that he had blonde hair and three distinct whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

The cold winds touched her pale skin as she sneaked out of the tent remaining in the shadows so that she wouldn't be detected. One thing that Hinata was good at was controlling her chakra, but then her father wasn't interested in her accomplishments he was more concerned with her younger sibling Hanabi.

Breaking from her thoughts she detected a large and strange chakra coming from a particular area so she stealthily made her way towards it.

oOoOo

Naruto was now inside his own tent contemplating on what they had just received feeling slightly suspicious at the so called gifts the Hyuga had sent. Sasuke had reported to him that food. vintage sake, a large rolled up rug, amongst many other gifts was brought here with the message of 'Please accept the gifts whilst I think about your offer' it was signed by Hiashi Hyuga himself.

Testers has tried the food and sake and found it to be fine so Naruto had some brought to his tent whilst Shikamaru and Sasuke went through a plan of action against the Hyuga's if need be. Naruto didn't understand why they wouldn't agree. It was to bring peace and stability to work together to become a new nation of shinobi in the land of fire, to create their own hidden village.

oOoOo

Hinata had located the strange flow of chakra as she used her bloodline and noticed it was a red colour not the usual blue that shocked her to the very core. She had noticed that most of the shinobi was now drinking and eating the food her clan had given as gifts but mostly serving as a distraction for the task at hand.

She stealthily made her way towards the strange chakra unbeknownst to her, that her intended target had already sensed her presence and waited for her to arrive. Naruto was a jinjiruki the container for the legendary nine tail fox known as Kurama. He smiled as he detected a strange small chakra he hasn't recognised amongst his allies and was curious to whom it belonged to.

Hinata managed to sneak inside noticing that someone was led on a makeshift bed seemingly asleep, she silently crept up to the person a Kunai laced with a secret poison her clan had created the cure was unknown not even to her but only to certain members of her clan.

Naruto was led on his back pretending to be asleep as he heard slight movement and quiet footsteps enter inside and approaching towards him he could smell the wonderful scent of vanilla knowing that this was a female assassin most probably sent by Hiashi to kill him at least he knew now of the clans intentions.

Hinata was now looking at the man led asleep before her it was her intended target Naruto Uzumaki, his long spiky hair that was blonde suited his tanned complexion, his prominent whisker marks clearly present on each cheek. Hinata felt her heart beat like crazy not really wanting to do this task at hand that was her mission.

Taking a life of another was not what she wanted she had heard of the goals this man before her wanted it didn't seem bad to her at least, but it was an order she had to or sacrifice her life if she failed.

Naruto could sense her hesitation and conflicting emotions, but noticed that she was ready to strike. Opening his eyes he saw a pale slender hand holding a kunai to strike at him but grabbed her hand holding her still as he looked upon his intended assassin.

Hinata was stunned she felt a strong hand grip her in place holding her hand tightly. Getting up in front of her his deep blue eyes bore into hers as if he was searching for something behind them. Hinata began to struggle to release herself from his grasp the mission itself was no longer. She had now been found out the only mission she was given was a failure, she was a failure.

Naruto looked upon the female Hyuga her eyes were a silvery white with a tint of lilac unusual for any of the Hyuga shinobi he had met so far all of them was the same eye colour. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, again it was a deep indigo colour and not the usual brown colour.

Naruto held her firm noticing that the kunai had a strange smell that he guessed was laced in poison. He took a good look at the girl before him he liked what he saw she was gorgeous. His eyes searched her slender petite frame noticing immediately her luscious curves and large breasts that made his blood burn.

Hinata felt fear, fear for what would happen to her she was now caught in the enemies hands and not just anyone's but their leader Naruto. She could see him devour her with his deep blue eyes that was so intense it made her weak in the knees.

Footsteps approached as Shikamaru along with Sasuke entered the tent they was shocked at what they saw before them. Naruto held the girls hands squeezing the one with the kunai as she whimpered letting it fall to the ground.

"Naruto...What in the hell?" Sasuke asked stunned at the scene in front of him

"Sasuke, set up a surveillance team to scout out the Hyuga compound. It seems that Hiashi is stalling for time"

"Hn" Sasuke left immediately leaving Shikamaru with Naruto

"So who is this?" Shikamaru asked

"An assassin sent to kill me...I want her interrogated"

"What a drag...This is bothersome Naruto but your the boss I will take her now"

Hinata struggled violently against Naruto to get out of his grasp Shikamaru did a few hand signs which confused Hinata but then her body froze when she couldn't move her body.

"Shadow possession complete." Shikamaru stated with a smirk on his lips.

"Good I want to know everything Shikamaru." Naruto stated

Shikamaru nodded as he took control of the very frightened Hinata whose body followed after him out of the tent leaving Naruto to watch her disappear into the shadows itself.

oOoOo

Hinata was placed into a cell it had been hours since she was questioned. She never gave anything away it was now late morning. She felt drained but couldn't sleep. She had nothing on her person to take her own life. She was surrounded by enemy shinobi making escape impossible.

Footsteps could be heard approaching her cell Hinata, felt very apprehensive on who it could be she needed to get away she was now an exile of the Hyuga clan, a shame to her father the head of her clan. Hinata now knew that she was a complete failure a stain to her family and didn't deserve to live and continue on with her life. The blunette was determined to take her life and not betray her family and clan any further by giving out information.

oOoOo

The tent folds lifted as three men entered inside each looking upon the female Hyuga wanting answers to their questions the silence was getting to Hinata as their eyes just looked her over she knew from the one that he was from the Uchiha clan whilst the other was from the Nara clan both clans was well known throughout the land of fire.

According to her cousin Neji, the Uchiha clan was a distant relative to the Hyuga clan due to their bloodlines being slightly similar yet different in power. Hinata nervously swallowed feeling uncomfortable but determined not to bring more shame to her clan.

"Are you sure about this?" The shadow user asked Naruto

"Yes I'm sure" Naruto answered

One of them approached closer to her it was the man from the Uchiha clan his dark raven hair the colour of midnight itself his eyes like opals looked into hers as he lifted her chin with his callous fingers.

"Listen Hyuga, it would be in your best interests to tell us the reasons for your actions." He reasoned

Hinata looked into his eyes but never answered she was going to make sure to do something right. She would protect her families secrets even if they saw her as a nuisance.

Sasuke stared into her eyes noticing the determination and reluctance in them knowing that she would not yield to their threats so easily as they hoped. Leaving her briefly as he walked back to his leader and colleague to inform them of what they should do next.

oOoOo

Naruto had watched the girl intently she was indeed beautiful, too beautiful she wasn't like any other Hyuga he had met she had to be someone from the clan but who?

Shikamaru had a suspicion on who the Hyuga could be and was pretty certain his hunch was correct. Sasuke left the tent with both following behind him as they decided what to do next. Naruto could see his friend contemplating a plan of action as they waited for their scouts to send them news on the clan.

"Well Sasuke what do you think?" Naruto asked

"She is hiding something and determined to do so. The only way to get information is by torture methods, or using the Yamanaka clan to intrude in her mind." Sasuke replied folding his arms.

"No I don't want that I will handle it." Naruto declared

"What do you have mind?" Sasuke replied confused

"That's for me to know only teme." Naruto grinned

Shikamaru and Sasuke groaned as they knew what he had planned. Their leader was a skilled shinobi taught by the best, the legendary toad sannin Jiraiya, and the copy cat nin Kakashi Hatake both notorious perverts. Judging by the look in their blonde leaders eyes it had to be something perverted they had seen the way he had devoured the Hyuga woman with his eyes alone.

"Listen I have an idea on who she maybe as she is very different to the Hyuga's as in hair and eye colour" Shikamaru stated

Both Sasuke and Naruto glanced curiously at him wanting to know more. Especially Naruto he had gave Shikamaru his full attention wanting to learn anything about the beauty he held captive.

"I am pretty sure she is the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, his wife was very beautiful and was also Hyuga but from another part of the shinobi world. So her hair and eye colour was different. In fact a rare trait for the Hyuga clan in itself. I am pretty sure the name of his eldest daughter is Hinata."

"Why would the bastard send his own daughter to assassinate me?"

"The Hyuga clan are one of the most ruthless clans going he has two daughters remember. I am surprised that its not the younger one here but the eldest so I presume she is not the heiress but the scape goat."

Once that was said Naruto burned inside with anger. He knew from past conversations that the Hyuga clan had their own set of rules and were proud and stubborn. Especially with the branch and main houses, then the seal known as the caged bird seal making branch members be controlled by main members of the house made Naruto angry.

"Does the girl have the caged bird seal?" Naruto asked slightly anxious

"No it appears she has not, which I find intriguing in itself especially since they are secretive." Sasuke replied noticing his blonde friends relief once he answered his question

"Ok you two have her brought to my tent in the next hour. I don't want to be disturbed by anything do you hear me?...Sasuke I will leave everything in your hands until I am finished tending to the Hyuga princess."

"Naruto you can't be serious..."

"Oh but I am, I have my methods of persuasion and I like her she is hot! Plus I enjoy a challenge." Naruto replied with a smirk upon his lips.

Sasuke grinned as Shikamaru stared shocked at their leaders proposal and admittance. Both shook their heads and sighed thinking the same thing 'Pervert'.

oOoOo

Two shinobi guards had entered the tent and approached Hinata she felt apprehensive wanting nothing but to escape her enemies clutches. An idea had formed in her mind as she felt her shackles being removed but waited for the right moment to use her families trait.

They grasped each of her arms as they led her out of the tent. By the position of the sun it was late in the afternoon and most of the shinobi alliance was busy doing various duties around the camp.

Hinata bit her lip hoping that her family would survive the up and coming onslaught that was about to happen due to her failure. Her fathers words echoed in her mind as she now was truly a failure through and through. She had to commit the deepest taboo on her part and give her life to undo the shame she had committed to the Hyuga clan.

Seizing the element of surprise she shook off from her captures hold using a surge of her chakra surprising both guards. Quickly not giving them much time to react she used her families famous jutsu the gentle fist blocking their chakra pathways.

Taking her chance pushing chakra to her feet grabbing a kunai from one of the guards she made her escape from the camp unbeknownst to her a pair of eyes had watched her throughout.

oOoOo

Hinata felt her adrenaline pump through her body, her heart quickening as she managed to escape the confines of the enemy camp. She heard the confused shouts from her enemies as she made it to the vast wooded area jumping to the nearest tree not sure on where she should escape to. Hinata wondered where she should go? Which direction she shoukd take?

She knew she couldn't go back home as she was now no longer a member of the Hyuga clan. It was a bitter pill she had to now swallow. Maybe she could find somewhere else to live in exile. But no she couldn't do that her father would make sure of that and would make sure she was killed for her failure to her clan it was inevitable. The Hyuga clan did not tolerate failure and that was what she had done failed in an important mission.

Fighting her unshed tears from falling she didn't realise that she was being pursued and he was gaining in on her pretty quickly.

Naruto had watched her petite form being escorted from her confines towards his very own. His growing excitement of what he had planned for the blue haired beauty was thought out perfectly, the entertainment he had planned for her filled his mind perverted fantasies giving him painfully hard arousal tgat he had to take care of himself.

What he saw of her fascinated him, she was breathtakingly beautiful her agility was astounding for him as she used her jutsu to escape. Her perfect chakra control was amazing by his standards so his prisoner had some secrets and he was damned sure he would get her to reveal them all to him. This woman had caught his attention a first by his standard he had never felt intrigued by a person especially a woman like her before.

His excitement was growing at an alarming rate with each passing fast step he was doing. This woman was intriguing and was definitely worthy of his time. Yes he had many conquests with females, but most of them he treated like sisters but this sexy vixen he was pursuing was different to him that he knew deep down and he wanted her like nothing he had wanted before.

When he first saw her his eyes looked into her own she held a grace he had never noticed before. But behind those beautiful eyes held sadness and pain that made his heart clench inside his chest. He knew exactly what that pain felt like he had experience it himself. That girl was full of mystery that he wanted to explore he then knew that this girl was meant for him and she would not escape his reach not now.

Shikamaru had informed him that she was most likely a scape goat as when the team of scouts arrived the Hyuga clan was indeed no longer there leaving the Hyuga estate now in their hands much to Naruto's surprise and anger.

Shikamaru then delivered another startling blow that if she is indeed the eldest of Hiashi her life is forfeit if she failed in her mission. Naruto was determined not to let that happen and when he saw her escape he commanded his men to fall back leaving Sasuke and Shikamaru to hold down the fort until he returned with her.

oOoOo

Hinata felt another presence it was fast and powerful that made her move faster. She was now alone no where to go to and was obviously a threat as she was being pursued and she wasn't stupid to notice they was gaining quickly upon her.

Noticing that an open area was upon her she quickly pushed more of her chakra to her feet to quicken herself. The upcoming clearing that lay ahead readying herself for what would be her final time on this world.

Determination flooded every fiber of her being as she reached her destination catching her breath as she brought the kunai blade towards her chest aiming for the piece of her body that was always the reason for her apparent weakness her heart.

_'This is it my life is now forfeit farewell'_ She thought inwardly.

oOoOo

Naruto saw her curvy figure in the clearing and was shocked as he saw the glint from the kunai blade aimed for the part of her body that would bring her immediate death. Using a fraction of his chakra he disappeared in a flash of yellow. Hinata gasped as a strong warm hand held hers holding it in place even with two hands she couldn't move it towards her body.

Naruto saw the desperation in her facial features the agony of what she was going through pained him he was going to give her purpose in this world like she had become to him. He had realised he had fallen for her that very night he stared into her pale lilac eyes.

"P-Please..." She pleaded in barely a whisper that ached his beating heart.

"No, I will not let you take your life" He answered her

"P-Please...I have t-to do this...I-I have failed m-my father...m-my clan!" She reasoned

Naruto gripped her hand tightly hearing her whimper as the kunai blade fell to the grassy floor beneath them, his deep blue eyes searching her pained expression scanning the surrounding area he noticed a cave not to far from where they stood using his chakra trait they disappeared within a flash of yellow appearing within the cave his hand still tightly holding hers.

oOoOo

"W-Where..." She asked confused

"I will give you something to live for Hinata" He whispered into her ear.

The sudden gasp from her lips as her body was pulled against his. He felt her body tremble as she was feeling vulnerable and confused to his words. Pale lilac eyes that was wide and held fear within them looked into his own as he searched her soul knowing her to be pure and innocent to the ways of life.

Naruto leaned his face towards hers placing his lips to her lips watching as her eyes widened in surprise to what he had just done. His tongue licked her lower lip causing her to part her lips making him seize the moment.

Entering his tongue into her wet cavern inside exploring her tongue brushing it with his enticing hers to caress his which she subconsciously did to his relief and amusement. Hinata was confused from his actions knowing he was now kissing her, her first ever kiss her eyes widened as she felt his tongue pass her parted lips caressing her tongue. She felt her body tremble against his as deep blue eyes searched hers.

Hinata felt herself being pushed back against the cave walls as his hands trailed down her body. What he was doing? She wasn't sure as her concentration was on the kiss he was giving her. Once his lips left hers she was stunned, feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"W-Why?..." She whispered

Naruto gazed upon her beautiful face his lips turned into a warm genuine smile. Hinata felt her heart pound inside her chest upon seeing his handsome features and warm smile his unruly blonde hair suited his tanned features.

"I want you Hinata...I will love you, protect you and make you feel safe and incredibly happy. Please believe me." Naruto whispered

"B-But...I..I.."

"Give yourself to me Hinata let me show you how much I love you." He whispered into her ear

Hinata shivered as his tongue licked the rim of her ear causing her to moan slightly at the act. She felt the cold air upon her body noticing that her skin was getting exposed making her blush crimson.

"W-Wait...N-Naruto...I..I.."

Naruto claimed her lips with his, kissing her passionately making her lose her mind to his undressing of her body. Naruto could feel the softness of her skin the softest he had ever felt. His hands slowly trailing upwards upon her back enjoying the sounds of her muffled moans into his mouth as he teased her tongue with his.

He felt the clasp of her bra with his fingers that he skillfully undid without her knowing. His eyes staring into her beautiful face that was lost in his kiss with her eyes closed shut unaware that he will be glancing over her half naked body that was filling him with excitement.

Hinata didn't know what was happening to her. Her body was betraying her every command his tongue was domineering hers causing her to feel strange sensations she had never felt before. He broke away from her lips that was now red from his relentless kisses.

He watched with bated breath as the beauty before him panted breathlessly her bra straps now slipped down each arm revealing her large milky globes with gorgeous pink nipples to his view. Hinata felt embarrassed as she realised her breasts that she felt was way to big and shameful was now on view to the opposite sex shamed her. Placing her arm to cover her large assets from view but was stopped by Naruto who could see her fear and anxiety.

"Don't...Let me see you...Please." He whispered huskily

"B-But...I..Feel e-embarrassed." Hinata replied nervously

"Please don't be...You are gorgeous believe it!"

Hinata blushed ten shades of red that made Naruto chuckle she was so cute to him she slowly placed her arm down showing him her breasts in full. Naruto was completely enchanted at the size and shape of her breasts. They was large yet firm her pink nipples was now ripe he gently placed his hand upon them earning a gasp escape from her lips.

"Hmmm...So soft...They are perfect Hina-hime." He whispered seductively

Hinata moaned softly as her heart was beating so fast especially when he gave her a nickname embarrassing her further.

"W-Wait...Ohhh" Hinata moaned

Naruto smirked as his fingers traced her nipple. Hinata trembled trying desperately not to make her embarrassing sounds escape her mouth.

"Don't be shy my hime...Just relax...I promise you will enjoy it." Naruto assured her.

Hinata could see the reassurance in his deep blue eyes. It made her feel wanted and safe for the first time in her life as she slowly nodded her head giving herself to him. Naruto was elated and couldn't wait to give her pleasure he was trying to control himself from just fucking her now.

Taking his jacket off his well defined chest was held tightly within his mesh shirt. Hinata blushed furiously at how good he looked to her innocent eyes. Naruto noticed and felt happy that she was interested in his body he was mesmerized by hers.

Placing his jacket down upon the floor he removed his mesh top revealing his tanned muscled torso to her viewing pleasure. Hinata felt her eyes upon his body her heart beating so fast it was the only sound she could hear. Naruto walked over to her gently grasping her hand within his.

Hinata felt him push her gently to the floor lying her on his opened jacket. He was led beside her his hand grasping one of her creamy breasts squeezing them gently whilst tracing small kisses down her neck. Naruto was enjoying her whimpered moans noticing that the girl beneath him was highly sensitive to his touch.

Taking her nipple to his mouth he began to suck the ripe bud making Hinata arch her back to the new sensations he was giving to her. His other hand was busy playing with her other breast tweaking the other nipple with his thumb and finger.

Hinata couldn't stop her body from trembling or her moans from escaping her lips. Naruto released the nipple from his mouth wanting nothing more than to devour her completely. He looked upon her glazed lilac eyes knowing she was fully lost in the sensations he was bringing to her body her pink parted lips enticed him to claim them once more.

His free hand traveled further down removing her pants revealing her long slender legs making her shiver. Naruto broke away from the kiss staring at her body noticing the white panties that was becoming increasingly wet. His hand traveled up and down her leg he couldn't get over the softness of her skin. Taking her nipple into his mouth be began to suck hard on her nipple once more as his hand slowly traveled to her most secret of places.

Stroking her inner thigh with his fingertips he got closer to the area he wanted so badly to explore the muffled sounds from the shy beauty was driving him wild. His fingers brushed her panties and could feel the wetness already causing him to moan his approval knowing she was aroused.

Hinata flinched at the intimate contact to her womanhood feeling his tongue swirl around her nipple along with a moan from his lips made her body tremble wanting more of him, more of his touches to her body. This was all new to her she never knew these sensations he was producing on her body could make her feel so good.

Releasing her nipple that was soaked with his saliva that had a glistening look upon it he began kissing upwards towards her neck enjoying her moans that made his cock twitch.

"Your so wet" He groaned into her ear making her wetness grow.

Hooking his finger around the waist of her panties he gently pulled them down the cool air immediately hit her knowing she was now fully naked to his pleasurable view. Shyness came over Hinata once more as she closed her thighs together. Naruto chuckled as he easily managed to part them much to her shock and surprise.

"Trust me hime" Naruto whispered

Hinata trembled as her blush intensified under his gaze watching as his lips left soft kisses up her inner thighs. His eyes still locked with hers. The anticipation was getting to great as he neared her womanhood feeling confused to what he was doing.

Naruto tore his eyes away looking at the delectable sight before him. Her weeping womanhood showing her intense arousal made him hungry for her unique taste. The trembling could easily be felt from her body the closer he came to her intimate treasure she had kept locked to herself all this time.

Parting her womanly lower lips he had the perfect view of her light pink flesh that was a beautiful shade of pink he had ever seen. Lowering his lips towards her parted folds he teased her with his tongue making her squirm and moan to his complete satisfaction.

Hinata was surprised her body yearned for more her hands trailed down to his golden unruly locks of hair gripping them with her hands that now turned into fists feeling his hot wet tongue explore within her.

"Ahhhh" Hinata moaned loudly to his tongues intrusion.

Naruto couldn't get enough of her. Her love juices flowed around his tongue tasting sweet as honey that made him want more as he moaned in appreciation to such a delicious meal. Hearing her lustful cries turned him on even more he couldn't wait to enter inside her and feel her hidden depths she pocesses.

Reluctantly he removed his tongue introducing a finger circling around her tight hole. Slowly but surely he entered his finger into her tight heat, the wetness inside her amazed him kissing her inner thighs as be pumped his finger in and out of her enjoying her moans and calls of his name.

"You like that hime?"

Hinata couldn't answer, he was turning her body into jelly. She could feel the build up of something deep within her ready to burst at any given moment. She screamed when she felt his thumb trace something inside her. Her body convulsed making him grip her hips holding her in place as he smirked knowing she was going to release at any moment as he continued his assault on her bundle of nerves.

"O-Ohh...Kami I..I...feel strange" Hinata moaned

"Let it go hime" He whispered

Hinata felt her insides bubbling deep within her whatever it was it felt to good to be true he introduced another to her wet cavern pumping them rigorously inside her. He loved the way her inner walls was twitching when they clenched tightly around his fingers he was going to enjoy being inside her when he penetrates her with his hardened cock.

"I can feel your about to cum...So cum for me hime just let it go" Naruto whispered softly

Hinata felt him blow air against her sensitive bud that tipped her over the edge. Naruto felt her juices explode as her inner walls clenched tightly around his fingers as he continued pumping them inside her letting her ride out her first ever orgasm feeling proud that he was the one to give it.

He had been with woman before but this was different she was truly aroused by him her over sensitive body responded to his touches like no other woman has done before and he found it not only immensly arousting he found it refreshing as well. Removing his fingers that was dripping with her juices sucking the sweet nectar with his mouth enjoying the taste of her adding further to his arousal. He watched as she was panting breathlessly beneath him.

Her large breasts with erect pink nipples enticing his lips to suck upon. Her slender neck he wanted to leave his mark upon. He was ready to make her his, his desire growing more by the second as he removed his trousers and boxers getting between her legs ready for the main to begin.

Lowering his body upon her he seized her lips with his. Hinata could taste herself upon his lips and tongue adding to her arousal that made her surprisingly want more of him. Positioning his hardened cock to her weeping centre he entered her with one fast hard thrust breaking through her virginal barrier as she screamed into his mouth.

"Sorry hime...Shit...your so tight" he moaned

Hinata sobbed due to the stinging pain from his large intrusion, her insides was parted wide to accommodate his size. Naruto wiped the falling tears from her eyes kissing her cheeks and lips with his own. The blonde was reassuring her that the pain will ease away very soon. Naruto was patient allowing her to customize to his size knowing it was her first time. He could feel the heat from deep inside her the delicious grip she had upon his hardened cock.

Biting his lip he had the patience of a saint while he waited for her to allow him to move preying that it would be soon as he wasn't sure how long he could hold himself back. Feeling her hips slightly move he took it as her say so to do so, which he did slowly pulling out his entire length then burrying himself balls deep within her groaning at how wonderful she felt around him.

Hinata moaned she couldn't help it looking into his intense eyes that was full of desire for her. He was enjoying every moment with her like her body was with him. Their moans could be heard throughout the cave as their bodies moved in sync enjoying the delicious sensations each was giving one another.

"Shit...hime...you..feel...fucking..wonderful..inside" Naruto moaned out.

Hinata could feel his rock hard member deeply embedded within her trying to dig even deeper, moaning as her inner walls sucked him more inside. She could hear the slick wet sounds escape to her ears as the sounds of squelching could be heard. Removing his cock much to her disappointment he turned her on to her side as he got behind her lifting her leg slightly as he re-entered inside her.

This new position a different angle as he thrust more harder and faster within her making her moan his name in delight. Naruto couldn't get enough of her clamping his hand on her large bouncing breast tweaking her nipple that caused her to clench his member tightly making him moan in pleasure.

Placing his lips upon her neck sucking her skin leaving many marks up and down as he felt his primal instincts take over. His other hand traveled to her bundle of nerves wanting her to release her treasures before he could as he felt his seed about ready to burst he had never felt so good before.

"Ahhh" She moaned as his fingers circled her clit

"Oh hime...fuck...you feel too good ya know"

"Naaaarrruuutooo" Hinata screamed his name the familiar release flooded her pussy covering his cock with her release of warm love juices making his cock twitch as she clenched his manhood ready to milk his seed dry,

"Hiiinaaataa" Naruto moaned her name feeling his sensitive tip touch the very bottom of her depths as his seed flowed deep within her marking her as his.

Both collapsed panting breathlessly with exhaustion his arms wrapped tightly around her waist not willing to remove them from her. He found himself feeling at peace, his heart swelled as he looked at her curvaceous form in front of her knowing that he will certainly enjoy the future as long as she was beside him.

Hinata felt weak from her multiple orgasms never did she think two people could share such a blissful experience as her cheeks flushed pink from the memory of what had just took place between them. Her heart was beating fast as his arms tightened around her waist she felt safe that was something she had yearned for all her life a calmness has taken over her as she heard his gentle voice whisper into her ear,

"Hime lets go home"

**The End...**

**A/N:- There you have it...I have marked this series complete for now however that is not the case! I will update this series as and when with future one shots. Again I DO NOT DO YURI! So please keep this in mind i don't feel comfortable writing same sex smut. So please understand this. Inhale made this very clear in my profile and previous chapters so don't understand why I have requests in girl x girl!?**

**I have gone through each chapter some have added content others haven't. I am going through my old stories and just going through chapters to correct them. Please remember I don't have a beta for all my stories I have tried but seems I can't get one for some of my stories so please be advised like I have already stated my grammar and punctuation are not the best!**


End file.
